Life of a bounty hunter (Abandoned)
by Death546
Summary: Dead story
1. Introduction

Hello readers. This is an AU story that takes place during the clone wars. It's about my mandalorian bounty hunter OC, Thalos Fett. (His info is below.) It will be in an episodic style, each chapter being its own episode. Some will be episodes already in the show that are changed enough so that he's in them, others will be entirely new ones. May include some character deaths that are non-canon. Rated M for violence, swearing, sexual reference, possibly minor lemons.

Thalos Fett is Jango Fett's brother. In the days of the republic, he was a renowned bounty hunter, and was feared for his quick, effective assassinations and expertise in battle. He has a reputation for being ruthless, and almost always gets the job done. He has faced many opponents, holding his own even against Jedi and sith. He flies the Reaper, is dating a togruta bounty hunter named Rena Li, and they chase bounties together.

Thalos carries a large arsenal.

DL-44 heavy blaster pistol

T-21 light repeating blaster, modified for lighter weight and increased accuracy

DC-15 sniper rifle

PLX-2M portable missile launcher

FA-3 flechette launcher

DX-2 Disruptor Pistol

MM9 Wrist rockets

Stealth-2VX palm dart shooter

CZ wrist mounted flame projector

C-22 fragmentation grenades

Class-A thermal detonators

A green light saber acquired from a Jedi bounty

A mandalorian Kal dagger passed down in his family

Thalos typically takes his dagger, light saber, DL-44, grenades and detonators, two wrist weapons based on the mission needs, and two heavier weapons also based on the mission needs.

His jetpack's rocket is modified to split into three separate heat seeking explosives, and he modified his helmet for multiple vision modes: Thermal, night, electric, and x-ray.

Rena Li is a togruta bounty hunter, and is Thalos's partner in crime and lover. She is a rogue Jedi, and brandishes two blue light sabers. She is gifted in the force, and uses both the dark and light sides. She taught Thalos how to properly wield his light saber trophy.

Thalos has a black and silver astromech droid, R3-X5, nicknamed X. Thalos outfitted X with weapons along with his tools. X has a blaster hidden in his right leg, and can drop thermal detonators out of the bottom of his body. He has a nozzle that sprays acid, and a rocket of his own on his back. X is outfitted with illegal, top of the line equipment for hacking, repairs, and disabling machine. X is an accomplished hacker, and has hacked into the galactic senate and Jedi temple before.

The Reaper was built by Thalos, and is designed for stealth, though it can hold its own in battle. It has advanced cloaking equipment, and is almost impossible to detect. It has twin KX9 laser cannons and twin MG7 proton torpedo launchers. It has concussion missile launchers on the bottom. It is a little larger than a republic gunship, with three areas: Small living quarters (just enough room for him and Rena,) the cockpit, and a storage area in the back.


	2. Episode 1

Something I forgot to mention last chapter, Thalos has normal looking mandalorian armor, all black and silver, with the mandalorian logo on his chest plate. He has a satchel that holds his grenades and detonators.

The Reaper is kind of shaped like the Normandy from Mass Effect, but entirely black, and a little larger than one of the Republic gunships.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Thalos

This episode takes place on Kamino, right before Obi Wan shows up and finds Jango Fett.

I walked through the stark white halls of the Kaminoan city. I hated it here, there's almost no one around and you're confined to the inside. Finally, I found my brother's room. Boba answered the door. I smiled. "Hey, kid. Jango here?"

He nodded and stepped aside. "Dad, Uncle Thalos is here."

Jango walked around the corner grinning. "Thalos, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?"

We shook hands. "I found the target in a bar on Coruscant, made it a hell of a lot easier to take him back to my employer." I grinned. "Besides, can't I visit my brother?"

"Of course. Here, I'll pour us a drink."

I looked around. "Where's the Clawdite? Zam, right?"

My brother's face became stony. "Job went south." He didn't say anymore, so I didn't press the subject. As he poured the drinks, he asked, "So, where's Rena?"

I sipped my drink. "She's off chasing some guy in the outer rim, employer just wanted her. She's almost got…" All of a sudden, my comlink went off. X was beeping furiously. I turned away. "Calm, down, what is it X?"

 _ **A Jedi just landed! He's heading inside!**_

I paled. I whipped around. "X says a Jedi has landed here. He's headed our way."

Jango went stony faced again. "Head for your ship, stay out of sight. Take Boba back to our ship first, would you?"

I nodded. "Let's go, Boba."

5 minutes later…

Boba and I were running through the halls. We rounded a corner and saw the landing platform where the Slave I was. I ushered Boba outside, and made sure he got into the ship. I signaled Jango on my comlink to let him know Boba was safe. "X, bring my ship around to platform D." I jet packed over the roof and took off running. After I reached the platform, I climbed up the loading ramp.

Just before I took off, Jango contacted me. "Thalos, the Jedi found me out. He's chasing me back to my ship. Take off now before he finds out you're here too."

 _Shit_ , I thought. I grabbed my gear and told X to fly around the city until I called him.

A minute later I was on the roof above the Slave I. Jango was fighting the Jedi. I set up my rifle and lined up the shot. _Almost there. Say good night, Jedi prick._

He sensed me. He whipped around and deflected the bolt. I ducked just before it hit the wall above my head. I took out my blaster and started firing at him. Jango and I got him up against the edge of the platform. Then, the Slave I started moving. Boba was helping us. The Jedi didn't stand a chance. Jango fired his rocket, but the Jedi manipulated it back towards him. Jango dodged, but the blast caused his pack to malfunction, flying off and exploding against a pillar. The Jedi and Jango started fighting one-on-one. I couldn't get a clear shot. I watched helplessly as the Jedi seemed to get the upper hand. Then Jango kicked him off the side. I flew down to help him up, and we crawled up the side. After I was sure he was OK, I signaled X to pick me up. Jus a we were both taking off, the Jedi ran back through the doors. He was too late. Both of us flew off.

Review, let me know what you think, suggest episode ideas please.


	3. Episode 2

This is a new episode, taking place on Naboo.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Thalos

.

.

.

I woke up in our bed, but Rena wasn't there. Groggy, I sat up. "Rena? You here?"

She slid down the ladder into our room. "Hey, baby. Sleep well?" She walked over to me and lay on top of me.

I smiled. "Amazing."

She grinned at me. "What do you think of a romantic getaway? I was thinking Naboo."

I frowned. "Why Naboo?"

She sat up. "We got an assassination request. One of senator Amidala's guards is the target."

I got up. "Well, off to Naboo then. Any requests on how we do it?"

She held up a vial. "Our employer was very specific. We're to use this poison, and be discreet. We pull this off, we've got 50,000 credits coming in."

I pulled her into my arms. "Maybe after we're finished, we can tour the city. I hear Theed is beautiful."

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

4 hours later…

As we pulled into the system, Rena was putting on her disguise. She was a Shili ambassador named Shora Sa on a diplomatic visit. I was her guard, Lorso. X had placed a request to Senator Amidala to visit Theed, and she had gladly accepted. When we landed, Amidala and her guards were waiting for us. I saw the target, Maris, near the back. Amidala led us on a tour of the city. I was right it _was_ beautiful. Rena and Amidala were talking at the head of the group, and seemed to be getting along. I kept my eye on Maris.

We ended up at a restaurant that Amidala liked. I saw Maris sneak off to get a drink. I followed him to the bar. Before he ordered, I walked up and sat next to him. "I'll have what he's having."

He turned to me. "Shouldn't you be watching your Mistress?"

I looked at him. "Shouldn't _you_ be watching _yours_?"

He smiled. "Fair enough." The bartender gave us our drinks. I sipped mine, had to stay sober enough. He downed his in seconds.

I turned to the waiter. "Give him another, on me." I threw some credits on the counter.

Maris grinned. "Thanks, man."

It only took a few rounds for him to start showing signs of drunkenness. Guy couldn't hold his drinks. I ordered another for myself, and dumped the poison into the drink. After I mixed it in, I switched our drinks as he was flirting with the girl sitting next to us. After the girl slapped him and left, he looked at the drink I put in front of him, and gulped it down. I turned around and caught Rena's eye. I nodded, she nodded back. She got up and walked over to us. "Lorso, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be watching me!"

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry madam. Just enjoying a few drinks with a fellow guard."

"Seems like you two had _more_ than just a few drinks." Amidala had walked over and was glaring at Maris, who had "passed out." She told her guards to leave him after we left. "He can find his way back to the palace when he wakes up." She turned to Rena. "Is your guard usually this irresponsible, Shora?"

She glared at me. "No, and he'll be punished after we leave."

As we were leaving the bar owner tossed Maris out on the sidewalk. Everyone still thought he had passed out.

1 hour later…

Rena and I were getting onto our ship, and Amidala was seeing us off, when a guard ran up to her and whispered in her ear.

She gasped and turned to us. "Maris is dead. He didn't pass out at the bar, he died!"

Rena put on a shocked expression. "He died? How?"

Amidala glared at me. "I would assume he had too much to drink. Your guard was the one who kept the drinks coming, was he not?"

I held up my hands. "I apologize, madam. I didn't exactly expect him to drop dead from drinking.

Amidala sighed. "I'm sorry your visit had to end on such a sour note, Shora."

Shora walked over to her and placed her hands on the Senator's shoulders. "It's all right, Padme. I'm sorry you've lost one of your guard."

Amidala nodded. "Have a good day ambassador." She turned and walked away.

After we left orbit, I turned around to face Rena. She was grinning at me. "Well done." She said. "I wasn't sure how you were going to slip him the poison, good thinking using his drunkenness."

I smiled. "I thought we were going to have to fight our way out of there. Went pretty smoothly."

She got up and walked over to me, smirking. "I think we _both_ deserve a little _reward_ , don't you?"

I grinned. "I'd have to agree, you sexy assassin."

She sat on my lap. "Well then, why don't we go back to bed?"

I picked her up and carried her into our room.

Let me know what you think in the reviews, and suggest some episodes.


	4. Episode 3

This episode replaces the episode where _**SPOILER ALERT**_ Onaconda Farr dies. He still does, just in a different way.

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos

I entered the Mos Eisley Cantina. I scanned the room and located the target. I pointed him out to Rena, and hung back with my blaster drawn in case she needed backup.

She approached the smuggler we'd been hired to bring in. Some rodian no one knew the name of, everyone just called him Rusty. She sat down and started talking to him. I saw him pale when she told him why she was here. She placed one of her lightsabers on table. He started to get up, then Rena said something and his eyes started scanning the room. Rena had probably told him she had back up. She got up and started walking him towards the exit. Just before they reached it. He took off running. Before I could fire Rena drew her lightsaber and cut off his leg in one swift move. Everyone backed away, giving us space to drag him outside. In Mos Eisley, people knew better than to get involved with conflicts.

After we had secured him in the cargo hold in the Reaper, I went to the cockpit to fly back to Jabba's palace to collect the bounty on Rusty while Rena secured him in the cargo hold. As we were taking off, I got a message. I opened it up, and a rodian appeared on the holo-board. "Thalos Fett?" She asked.

I leaned back. "That would be me. You have a job offer?"

She looked around nervously. "I do, but I want your guarantee that you don't reveal your clients."

I leaned forward again. "You have it. What do you want?"

She was still looking around. "I have a major job for you. I've heard you're the best, and that's what I need."

Major job? This was shaping up to be a fine pay day. "What is it?"

She looked at me head on for the first time since the call started. "I want you to kill Senator Onaconda Farr."

My eyebrows shot up. "A senator? That _is_ a big job." I narrowed my eyes. "An expensive one too."

She looked angry. "Pay will be of no concern, I can funnel as much as you want out of his personal bank account. Name your price."

I didn't want to lose this offer, but I couldn't go too low if she were serious. "Let's say, 500 million credits."

"Done." She said. "I'll transfer the money as soon as possible."

I grinned. "How do you want me to do it?"

She smiled herself. "I want it very, _very_ public. Doesn't matter if you're seen, I just want _him_ seen."

I was starting to like this Rodian. "I can do that. Before we end this call, though, may I ask why you want such a noble man like Farr dead?" 

Right before she ended the call, she hissed, " _Revenge._ "

I ran into the cargo hold. "Rena! Come here!" After we were in private, I told her about the job.

Her mouth dropped. "Are you serious?!" She grinned. "This'll be one of our biggest jobs yet!"

I kissed her. "Let's drop off the rodian and haul ass to Coruscant!"

5 hours later…

We flew into Coruscant's orbit, flying past the upper class area and down into the underworld of the city planet.

Rena walked up behind me and snaked her arms around me. "So, how are we going to do this?"

I navigated into a parking garage. "First, we're going to visit a friend of mine, Zarhn. He's a Twi'lek who offers rooms to on the run criminals, we're going to leave the Reaper with him and stay in a room until we're done here. We may have to hide out there for a few days, as people aren't going to be very happy once Farr is dead. Farr is attending some big ceremony for something, I didn't really pay attention to what, so we'll kill him there."

She smiled. "Good plan. where do I come in?"

I turned to her. "You'll be the one to kill him. You're going to be disguised as a jedi, and once you're close enough, kill him. Our employer wants it to be as big as possible, so make a show of it. Once he's dead, get out of there. I'll be covering you from a nearby building with my rifle. Get to an alleyway and disappear. X will find you and get you back here while I take a different route."

She sat on my lap. "Sounds like you thought this out. Thalos, this is going to be a big one."

I grinned. "It sure as hell is." I looked out the viewport. "There's Zarhn. Let's go greet him."

As we descended the ramp, Zarhn grinned. "Thalos, you bastard. I haven't seen you in, what, two years?"

We shook hands. "I've been busy. Good to see you again."

As we walked, we discussed the room arrangements. "I've saved you one of the best rooms I have, a suite. Large bed for you and Rena, and a great view." He turned to me. "So, tell me, what's this 'big job' you have? You seemed excited when you called."

I looked around. "I'll tell you later. Can't risk anyone overhearing us."

10 minutes later…

Zarhn brought in some wine. "Now can you tell me?"

I poured myself a glass. "We've been hired to kill Senator Onaconda Farr."

Zarhn dropped his glass. "You're going to assassinate a senator? Here? So close to the Senate?"

I grinned. "Hell yeah. Got a huge payment in for it too. One of the biggest hauls Rena and I have ever made."

Zarhn stroked his chin. "I'm glad for you, but I wish you had told me this sooner. I could get in a lot of trouble if they find out I harbored you."

"Don't worry, we've planned the whole thing. We'll be gone by the time they realize what's happened."

He looked nervous. "I hope so, friend, or else we'll both be screwed."

2 days later…

I pressed my comlink. "X, are you in position?"

 _ **Yes sir.**_

"Rena, what about you?"

"Yes. I'm in the front row."

I looked through my scope and saw her. I looked around, and saw, two, five, no, ten, _twenty_ security droids patrolling the area. Farr had four guards beside him too. It looked like he was finishing up his speech, something about making more clones or whatever. He was walking down the ramp, shaking hands, he was getting to Rena, almost there…

She did it. A blue lightsaber blade was going through Farr's chest, and Rena flicked it sideways. He was dead. Immediately she took off, and I started shooting the guards. After the four of them were down, I turned my attention to the security droids. One, two, four, seven down. They were scattering, it was pandemonium, everyone was running. Rena ducked into an alleyway, no one saw her. I packed up and ran to other side of the building. The law enforcement was already filing into the streets, looking for Farr's assassins. I flew down into an alleyway, and hopped on my speeder. I flew out into the chaos, and drove downward into the criminal underworld.

20 minutes later…

I pulled into Zarhn's hotel. Rena was waiting for me. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Thalos, we did it! We pulled it off!"

I pulled her in for a kiss. "Was there ever any doubt?"

We walked into the dark hotel lobby to celebrate. All of a sudden, the lights flashed on. The were fifty security droids all over the building." _Thalos Fett, Rena Li. You are both under arrest for the murder of Senator Onaconda Farr. You have the right to remain silent._ "

Rena whipped out her lightsabers and I pulled out my blaster. "How the hell did you find us?!"

A security droid was walking towards us with handcuffs. " _The owner of this hotel informed us you were here in exchange for a large sum of credits._ "

"That bastard sold us out!" Rena hissed.

"Stay focused. Let's get out of here, then we'll deal with him." I growled.

The security droid was getting closer. I shot him in the face, and the others opened fire. Rena defended us, deflecting their fire while I took them out one by one. We ran and hid behind the counter while the remaining 27 droids kept firing. I peeked around the corner and took out three more before I had to duck back behind cover. I looked over at Rena, who had her eyes closed. She was concentrating. I took down two more and then she jumped from behind cover and raised her hands. The droids were all lifted into the air. She flicked her wrists, ripping off all their heads simultaneously.

I grinned. "Rena, you're a badass."

She smirked. "Damn right I am. Now, let's find out where that weasel Zarhn went and kick his ass."

3 hours later…

We found out Zarhn had went to a whore house to spend his new fortune. When we landed outside, I was fuming. Rena and I kicked down the door, and I blasted the line of perverts at the front desk. The woman behind it screamed. I pointed my blaster at her. "Take me to Zarhn, now!" I growled. She nodded frantically, looked up his room and led us there.

She fumbled her pockets. "I… I need to get the key…"

"Don't need it." Rena growled, and she use the force to break down the door.

I walked inside, and Zarhn looked up angrily to see who had disturbed his fun, and paled when he saw me. "Th… Thalos! I thought… Listen, you have to understand, I, FUCK!" I had shot his crotch. "What the hell is wrong w… urk!"

I grabbed his throat and pinned him against the wall. "You sold me out!" I roared. "And you have the balls to ask what's wrong with _me_?!"

He grabbed my arm. "Please, I was desperate! Business was slow and I needed money! Surely you would have done the same?"

I glared at him. "I don't _betray_ my friends. I'm no snitch, you slimy prick."

The coward was begging now. "Please! Don't kill me! I'll give you everything they gave me, I'll never do it again, I promise!"

"Too late, asshole." I growled. I grabbed my Kal dagger and slashed his throat.

He lay on the floor, clutching his throat. "Thalos…" he gurgled.

I watched him bleed out, then turned to the women. "Now, what did you two see here?"

"Nothing!" they said simultaneously.

I turned to Rena, who spit on Zarhn's body. "Prick." she murmured.

We went outside and climbed into the Reaper, and left the planet. Thanks to Zahrn, we would have to lay low and hide for a few days, or even weeks.

Review! Let me know what you think, and suggest future episodes.


	5. Episode 4

Hey guys. Thought I'd do a story on how Rena and Thalos met.

A little back story, she was born on Coruscant, as her parents were criminals and in hiding. They had her for a few months, until a hit was put out on them, and were killed. Their killer left Rena in a dumpster. A day later, a Jedi who was passing by the alleyway heard her crying. He investigated, and found her. He also found that she was force sensitive. He took her to the temple, where she grew up among the other younglings. Problem was, she had anger issues. She lost her temper often, and was sometimes even violent. The Order assigned the same Jedi who found her to take her on as an apprentice. He tried to teach her patience, and tried to solve her anger problem. He seemed to have succeeded in this, but Rena was only suppressing it. When she was 15, her master was killed by pirates. She had become attached to him, viewing him as more of a father than a master. She lost it, and killed all of the pirates brutally. She ran away, taking her master's star fighter and going into hiding. She survived by traveling around the galaxy as a bounty hunter. The Jedi Order sent knights after her, but she managed to kill them before the Order gave up.

She is deadly with her two light sabers, and very strong with the force. Thalos taught her how to use a blaster, so she also has a heavy pistol on her.

Also, wasn't sure if this was clear before, but anything _**written like this**_ is dialogue by R3-X5, Thalos's astromech.

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos.

.

.

.

.

.

THALOS POV:

I finally managed to track down my target, a rodian named Silo Pan. He was a crime boss that a rival had put out a hit on, and he had eluded me for weeks. Now I was on Coruscant, on a building, waiting for him to get out of his vehicle so I could get a clear shot in. He was stepping out when all of a sudden a togruta came out of nowhere. She whipped out two light sabers and killed all of Silo's guards. He was on the ground begging for his life when she killed him.

 _Fuck!_ I thought. Weeks wasted, and this togruta was taking my bounty! I jet packed down as she was walking away. "Hey! He was mine!" I shouted.

She turned around. "I believe the way these things work is whoever actually kills him first wins."

I was seething. "I've been tracking him down for five weeks!"

She, infuriatingly, grinned. "That's your problem, not mine."

I glared at her, and turned around and walked away. I pressed my comlink. "X, bring the ship around and pick me up."

 _ **Why do you sound pissed off?**_

"Because I am. Bring the ship around." As the Reaper came into view, I turned around. The togruta was still there. "Why the hell are you still here?"

"Same as you, I'm waiting for my ride."

She was really pissing me off. "You sure you're not just still gloating?"

She was still grinning. "Please, I'm not petty. I'm…"

She was interrupted when blaster fire started coming from the building we were in front of. Silo's goons were trying to get their revenge.

A hover car pulled up with an assassin droid driving it. The togruta ran towards it when it blew up. One of the goons had thrown a thermal detonator onto it. The Reaper pulled up and the loading ramp descended. I hopped on and told X to punch it.

Just before the ramp closed the togruta jumped inside. I pulled out my blaster. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Get out of my ship!"

She stood up. "My ride just got blown up, and your ship was my only escape."

X had already started to fly away. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you stay here. X, land the ship."

She looked shocked. "Seriously? Silo's thugs are going to hunt me down! You can't just dump me in the streets!"

I grinned. "That's your problem, not mine."

She glared at me, and then sighed. "Look, I'll make you a deal. I don't have a vehicle. Drop me off at my employer's palace, and I'll give you anything you want."

I sat down. "What do you have that I would want?"

She looked around, and started slipping her sleeve down. "Like I said, anything…"

I realized what she was saying. "Whoa, whoa whoa. I don't want that. Have some respect for yourself."

She looked surprised but relieved. "Well, what _do_ you want?"

I thought for a moment. "I want a fifth of the money. Deal?"

She smiled. "Deal."

I told X where to go. "So, what's your name?"

"Rena. You?"

"Thalos."

5 hours later…

RENA POV:

We arrived at Tatooine. To make sure I didn't bolt with the money, Thalos insisted on coming with me. I wasn't planning on it, but I didn't blame him. His helmet got a large dent in it in the firefight from before, so he left it on the ship for his droid to fix. I had to admit, he was handsome looking. I always thought scars made people look uglier, but he had them in the right places to make him look even more badass.

We walked through the palace to Jabba the Hutt's main room. Every time I saw him, he looked slimier than before. "Jabba, Silo is dead. I'm here for the bounty."

Jabba said something in huttese, and his assistant translated. "The great and mighty Jabba thanks you both for your help. He will transfer the funds immediately."

 _Both of us?_ I was about to correct him when Thalos spoke. "Actually, she's the one who killed him. I'm just her ride."

Jabba spoke again. "Then the mighty Jabba will transfer the money to the togruta's account. Now, he must ask you to leave, as he is entertaining guests."

As we walked out, I turned to him, pulling out a data pad. "I'm transferring your share to you now. Thanks for the ride."

He nodded. "No problem."

He turned and started walking to his ship. I walked after him. "Hey, if you don't mind, could you give me one more ride to the nearest spaceport? After that, I'll be out of your hair, I promise."

He turned around. "Sure. Let's go."

Half an hour later…

THALOS POV:

We landed in Mos Eisley. We said goodbye and she started walking towards a cantina to look for a ride. A shame, as infuriating as she was I was starting to like her. Not to mention she was gorgeous. I tried putting her out of my mind as X and I climbed up the loading ramp.

X's head swiveled towards me. _**You look sad. Is everything OK, Thalos?**_

I looked at him. "I'm fine. Just, a little disappointed."

He wheeled in front of me. _**Maybe we can give her another ride? Back to Coruscant.**_

I thought about it. "Maybe… what the?" I saw a group of rodians walking towards the cantina, guns drawn. More of Silo's goons. They must have been really pissed off to track us all the way out here to the Outer Rim. "X, get my Flechette launcher."

RENA POV:

I was sitting down with a Trandoshan who offered me a ship for the credits I had just collected from Jabba. I wished I could have stayed with Thalos, he was nice. For a bounty hunter, at least. As I was counting out the credits, I felt a gun at my head. A pair of hands reached around and grabbed my light sabers. "Stand up, assassin. Slowly." I raised my hands and turned around. There was a large group of rodians, all with their guns pointed at me. I was trapped. "You will pay dearly for killing Silo. You will be tortured, tortured some more, and then killed." His eyes examined my body. He grinned maliciously. "Or maybe we will keep you as our pet." The sleazebags all laughed. "Now you will come with us." One of them walked towards me with a pair of cuffs. I looked around. Everyone was going about their business, like nothing was going on. I gulped. I didn't see how I could get out of this.

Before I was restrained, however, a voice rang out across the bar. "Step aside, assholes. Or things are going to get bloody." They turned around and Thalos was standing at the entrance, gun raised. X was beside him, a nozzle sticking out of his body. "I'm not going to ask again."

They all laughed. "You're outnumbered, Mandalorian. This girl is ours."

"I belong to no one." I growled. I summoned my light sabers back, knowing now I had an ally.

The rodians all murmured angrily. They were getting ready for battle. I counted fifteen of them. Thalos took the first shot. One of the rodian's chests exploded with blood. Thalos was using a Flechette launcher. They all started firing. I dashed forward and cut down three of them when one of them started screaming. X has spraying him with acid, and his flesh was dissolving. Thalos pulled out a dagger and slashed the throats of two of them, shooting another with his gun. I decapitated two more, and force choked another. X took out a buzz saw and cut open the stomach of another. There were three left, and they all looked terrified. They ran for the door, and Thalos shot the back of one of them, blood spraying outwards. I used the force to snap the neck of another. The remaining one was cowering in a corner.

I was about to kill him when Thalos grabbed my arm. "One second." He walked over to him. "Go back to wherever you came from, and tell your friends about what happened here. Tell them about what happens when they try to mess with Rena Li or Thalos Fett. Got that, asshole?" The Rodian nodded frantically, and ran out the door. He turned to me. "You Ok?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

He nodded "No problem." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, since you don't have a ride, would you want to come with me? I have plenty of room in the Reaper."

I was thrilled. I smiled. "Love to."

We looked around. There was blood and bodies everywhere. Almost everyone had run out. The owner can running up to us. "What the fuck is this?! You just shot up my bar!"

I stared at him. "That's your problem, not ours." I heard Thalos give a short laugh behind me, and smiled. This was seeming to be the beginning of a partnership.

Review! Let me know what you think, and suggest future episodes!


	6. Episode 5

Short story of Rena teaching Thalos how to use his light saber.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Thalos

.

.

.

.

.

.

THALOS POV:

I snuck out of the temple with the two training light sabers in hand. I couldn't believe I'd been able to sneak past all those Jedi without being detected. I ran and jumped off the side, activating my jetpack after I'd reached the level where the Reaper was parked.

Rena was waiting inside for me. "You know it would have been a lot easier if I just went in and got them. I can disguise myself as a Jedi."

I handed her one of the sabers. "Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" I unhooked my trophy from my belt and laid it on a bench. Jango walked into the hold. He was visiting, and wanted to watch.

Rena picked my light saber up and looked at it. "Tell me again where you got this?"

I sat down. "It was during the Mandalorian Civil War, Jango and I were in the middle of a battle. Tor Vizsla had contacted the Jedi order telling them that The True Mandalorians were slaying politicians. A Jedi task force came and started killing our forces. Jango and I were the only survivors. Together, he and I managed to kill several of the Jedi before we were forced to surrender. The first Jedi I killed, I took his light saber and killed him with it. I managed to hide it on myself before we were captured, and I've had it ever since."

Rena was impressed. "You two are incredible warriors, huh?"

Jango and I grinned at each other. "We've had each other's back our entire lives. That battle was just one of many together."

Rena smiled. "Very cool. Now, get up and let's start the lesson."

We switched on the practice sabers, and Rena taught me stances and attacks. After a while, she suggested we try what I've learned. After about five seconds, I had the practice blade running through my chest. It had a warm, tingly feeling. Jango was laughing. Rena grinned at me. "Not bad. I was expecting you to only last two seconds."

I grinned. "Very funny. Not very fair if you ask me."

She made a pouty face. "Don't worry, Thal. You'll get the hang of it." She teased.

I kicked out her legs and thrusted the blade at her. She landed on her hands and flipped over, dodged my attack, and passed her blade through my neck. Jango was laughing again. I turned to him. "Let's see you do this."

He grinned. "No thanks, I'd like to keep my dignity."

1 week later…

I was starting to get the hang of basic moves. Rena said I was learning faster than she expected, and told me that I could defend myself in a light saber battle. But that wasn't good enough, I had to be able to hold my own, and win. Rena had disguised herself and gotten a small orb from the temple that fired small lasers that were used by younglings to practice deflecting blaster fire. That, I wasn't so good at. I kept getting stung by the lasers the droid fired. Jango was always happy to tease me and point out that I got hit. I got so pissed off at one point that I shot the droid. Rena was pissed that she had to go steal another one.

3 weeks later…

I was doing really well in close combat, though I was still shoddy at deflecting fire. I was able to spar with Rena now, though I had yet to beat her. As embarrassing as it could be, I was glad that Rena and I were sharing this together. I'm pretty sure she was too.

Just a cute short story I wrote. Review, and let me know what you think. Suggest future episodes.


	7. Episode 6

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was getting ready to come out of hyperspace. Rena was asleep in our room. We were delivering a Twi'lek to Ryloth. I pulled the lever… and we arrived in the middle of a massive firefight. "FUCK!" I yelled. I swerved to avoid the lasers all around me.

I heard Rena scream from our room quickly followed by a thud. She ran into the room and gasped. "What the hell?! I thought we were going to Ryloth!"

"We _are_ at Ryloth!" I yelled. I navigated the ship. I heard Rena scream at me to get us out of here. "I can't jump to hyperspace! We have to go through the battlefield!" This damn war was both a blessing and a curse. Good part was that a lot more people wanted a lot more people dead and hunted. Bad part was any second a huge battle would pop up out of nowhere. Vulture Droids were chasing us, firing at us. "Rena, take over the weapons! I need to focus on not getting us hit!" She jumped into the seat. Immediately she took down multiple Vultures. I spun, looped, dove, and swerved to avoid the fire. Then we got hit. I saw that a jedi starfighter was shooting us. A yellow one. "Skywalker. Shit." He had hit a major part of the Reaper. We weren't going to make it to the surface, we had to land somewhere else. I aimed for the nearest ship. We flew through the shield and crashed into a hangar. I sighed, then laughed. We were safe. Then Rena smacked me out of my chair.

"Thal, do you realize what you've done? We just crashed into a _Republic_ cruiser! They hate us! At least with the Separatists we could have made a deal or something to get out of there! i don't think they've forgotten about Farr!"

I let all that sink in. "Ok, hang on, let me think." I rubbed my temples. The ship was badly damaged. I glanced out the viewport. Clones were surrounding the Reaper. Maybe... maybe we could fight our way out? No, no there was no way we could take down an entire cruiser, not to mention there was definitely back up on the way. Then I had an idea. "Our only hope is to try to make a deal. They let us go, we help them with whatever they're fighting here for."

Rena looked at me like I was nuts. "Are you insane?" She sighed. "So, what, we just walk out, ask them not to arrest us?"

I got up. "Well, when you say it, it sounds crazy."

We walked towards the loading ramp when she murmured, "It _is_ crazy."

We exited the ship, and a hundred clones trained their weapons on us. We held up our hands. Some of them parted, and a Jedi walked towards us. Great, Obi Wan Kenobi. "Well, this is a surprise. Thalos Fett, if I'm not mistaken? You have quite the reputation."

"It precedes me, then."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Indeed. You're also wanted for the murder of Onaconda Farr."

I stared at him. "Wasn't personal, just doing my job."

"You're trying justify the murder of an innocent man?"

"I'm not trying to justify anything. I'm just saying I did what I do."

He walked towards me. "Nevertheless, you're in trouble. And if I were you, I wouldn't even try to fight."

I walked forward. "Wasn't planning on it. Actually, we had a proposition for you." Shock spread across his face. "Fix our ship, let us go, and I'll go over to the Separatist frigate and take care of whatever you need me too. Whatever it is this fight is about, I'll resolve it, in your favor, I promise. If you're trying to capture someone, I'll bring them in."

I could see how surprised he was. A clone walked over to him. "Sir, if I may, he _does_ have a reputation for getting the job done, and it would be no loss to us if he fails, and a gain for us if he wins. Wouldn't getting Ventress as a prisoner beat getting him as one?"

Kenobi was thinking. "You're suggesting that the Republic hire a bounty hunter"

"Did we not do the same for Kamino?"

He looked at me. "Why were you coming here?"

I figured there would be no point in lying. "Delivering a Twi'lek someone put out a bounty on. I'm not at liberty to tell you who."

He was thinking. "Give your prisoner to us, and deliver Ventress to us. If we see you try to leave the system, we'll gun you down. Got it?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Deal."

Kenobi ordered a clone to fetch us an Y-wing fighter. Rena trailed behind me. "We're really doing this?"

I nodded. We approached the clone who was setting up our ride. He turned to us and I could feel his glare. Then I thought of something. "Hey, what's your name?"

The clone looked taken aback. "Fives, what's it to you?"

I felt sadness. "Listen, you're a clone of my brother, Jango Fett. Could, could I see your face?"

Fives cocked his head and removed his helmet. Those Kaminoans knew what they were doing. He looked exactly like Jango. A great sadness washed over me. "Thanks. I just wanted to see his face again." I climbed into the cockpit. Rena was sitting in the gunner seat. X hopped into the astromech port.

Just before we took off, Kenobi walked up. "One moment, Fett. Fives, you and Echo are going to go with the bounty hunters to make sure they don't double cross us."

Another clone, Echo, I assumed, groaned. "Seriously, sir?"

Kenobi turned to him. "You two are our best soldiers. I'm sure the bounty hunters will welcome the help?"

Even though he couldn't see my face I glared at him. "They'll just slow us down."

Fives glared at me. "Actually, _you_ may be the ones to slow _us_ down."

The clones got in their own fighter, and we took off back into the battle. We raced across the field, Rena shooting down multiple battle droids. In no time, we reached the Separatist frigate. We flew into a hangar. Immediately, Rena and I jumped out. I had my repeating blaster with me, and mowed down hordes of battle droids. Rena was dashing around, slicing them and ripping off their heads with the force. God, I loved that woman. X jumped out of the fighter and headed for a control panel. He hacked into the system and switched on some Vultures that dropped down and started shooting with us. I rolled to avoid a rain of fire and returned fire. A door opened and destroyer droids came rolling out. I threw a grenade and blew one up, ena crushed another. We turned to the last two, when one of the clones threw one of their special grenades, droid poppers, and they shut down. I turned around and saw that the clones had taken care of the other side of the hangar.

"Not bad, for a couple of low life bounty hunters." Echo said. Fives snickered behind him.

I turned to face them. "Think you're funny, kid? I've gutted Trandoshans twice the size and three times the fighters you are. Shut up and let me do my job." I turned to X. "Have the Vultures go outside and wreak havoc on the other ones. Have two of them stay here and guard the ships."

 _ **On it! I'll pull up a map of the ship so you can plan your route, too.**_

I grinned. "You rock, X." He projected the map. I knelt down and studied it. "We can sneak around this way, and make our way up the elevator shaft from here. Ventress will be in the bridge." I got up. "Let's move."

We snuck around the ship, making our way to the shaft. Rena took down any droids we saw along the way. We made it to the elevator, where there were two droids guarding it. Rena snapped off their heads. "X, open up the elevator."

He went around the corner, plugged in, and started working. The clones stood in front of the door. Suddenly, two lightsaber blades stabbed them through the doors, which then opened up to reveal Asajj Ventress. She walked out of the elevator, the two clones on the ground groaning. I raised my blaster, Rena drew her lightsabers.

She smiled at us. "I didn't realize Kenobi had fallen so low as to need to hire bounty hunters."

I glared at her. "I'm bringing you in. Surrender, or things will get ugly."

She smirked. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you. We've been monitoring Kenobi's comm channels, we know all about your deal. But I have a counter offer. Take me over there, pretending I'm your prisoner, and together we'll take down the cruiser. You'll get your ship back, _and_ we'll pay you. As much as you want. Think of it, you'll be legendary! Taking down a Republic cruiser, your business would quadruple!"

I lowered my blaster. She smiled. "That's a _very_ generous offer, and it's no secret I don't like the Jedi."

Echo sat up. "You son of a bitch! I knew you'd… urk!" Ventress was force choking him.

Ventress grinned and extended her hand. "So we have a deal?"

I walked forward. "As I said, _very_ generous." I grabbed her throat and put her in a choke hold. "But I don't betray my clients." I flipped her over and injected her with a sleeping agent. She screeched and kicked me off of her. She whipped out her lightsabers. Rena stepped beside me as I pulled out my lightsaber, and together we fended her off until she fell under the agent, going limp. I picked up the clones, supporting one on either side of me as we ran back to the ships while Rena carried Ventress. Rena and I each took a fighter, putting ventress and the clones inside the gunner pits. X programed the two Vultures we had to protect us on our way back to the cruiser.

As we pulled into the hangar, I saw that Kenobi had fulfilled his end of the bargain. The Reaper was looking good as new and ready to go. As a squad of clones carried Ventress back to some holding cells, Kenobi walked up. "Fives and Echo told me what happened. I have to admit, I didn't expect that you would keep your word if you had a chance like that."

I looked at him. "Like I told Ventress, I don't betray my clients. Besides, I have even less respect for the Separatists than I do for the Republic."

Kenobi looked thoughtful. "Well, thank you anyway. Whether you care or not, you've helped the Republic greatly here today. I'll remember this, bounty hunter."

I nodded. Rena, X and I climbed into the Reaper. We took off and left the system. "X, scan the ship, see if they tampered with her.

X plugged in and searched for a few seconds. _**I'm not seeing anything. The ship is clean.**_

Kenobi surprised me just as much as I surprised him. Perhaps the Republic wasn't as bad as I thought.

Review. Let me know what you thought, and please suggest future episodes. P.S. This may be the last time I post for a few days. I had _a lot_ of free time this weekend.


	8. Episode 7

This episode takes place immediately after the Battle of Geonosis. Sad story ahead.

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was racing across the skies of Geonosis. _Please, don't let it be true._ We landed, and I bolted for the arena. I ran through some hall ways, everything was blurry. All I was thinking was, _Please, please don't let it be true._ I got to the main gate, and ran across the field, searching. Heaps of dead battle droids scoured the ground, along with a lot of blood. The Jedi had already come to collect their dead. I was still searching when I saw exactly what I was hoping I wouldn't see. I ran over, and fell to my knees. My brother's body was on the ground, decapitated. My vision blurred. I couldn't believe it. He was dead. Gone forever. His body left to _rot_. I realized tears were streaming down my face. _I'm crying. I haven't cried since… since that night…_ I flashed back to Jango and me kneeling in front of our parent's bodies, our field blazing behind us. The hands of the True Mandalorian soldiers, trying to console us, taking us with them…

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Thal… I'm so sorry." I reached up and clutched her hand. She knelt down and put her arm around me. I leaned my head against her, letting the tears fall but no sound escaping me. I saw countless memories of Jango and me, fighting together, laughing together, and protecting each other. Us, fighting in the Mandalorian Civil War. Us, defending ourselves against a horde of Jedi. Us, staying with each other and always having the other's back. Me, grinning with him as he looked at his new baby boy, Boba…

Boba…

 **Boba…**

I shot up. "Boba… BOBA!" I ran around the field, calling his name. "BOBA! IT'S THALOS! Please…" I sat in the middle of the field. I had been so caught up in my own sadness that I'd completely forgotten about my nephew. My nephew, who was probably alone and afraid, or worse…

I couldn't think like that. I had to find him. I owed it to my brother to find him and protect him. To finish raising him.

I stood back up. My knees felt weak. Rena ran over and helped me stand. She held my hand the entire way back to the Reaper. Maybe it was childish, maybe not, but I don't think I could have made it without her.

3 months later…

It was hopeless. Three whole months I spent looking, scouring, interrogating, Boba was nowhere to be found. It was as if he had completely vanished. I was getting drunk in the cockpit of the Reaper, wallowing in my failure as an uncle, as a brother, when Rena walked in. She swiveled the chair around. She kneeled in front of me. "How're you doing?"

I stared at her. "How do you think?"

She frowned. "I know it seems hopeless, but Boba couldn't have just vanished. And you're not doing any good drinking your sorrows away."

I stood up and stumbled. "I don't seem to be doing any good when I'm sober, either."

I started walking towards the cargo hold to get another case of drinks when Rena stood in front of me. "Thal, I understand what you're going through. I really do. But I _know_ you're stronger than this. You don't have to spend your time in here getting drunk and feeling sorry for yourself. You _have_ to find him, or find out what happened to him, and I know you can." She held my chin and looked me in the eye. "You're the best goddamn bounty hunter in the galaxy. You'll find out what happened to him.

I smiled. "Rena, I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled back. "I think you'd be pretty damn lost without me." She planted a kiss on my cheek. "Let's go find Boba."

2 weeks later…

I had finally done it. I had tracked Boba to some moon where a bunch of pirates were holed up. I landed the Reaper, and a pirate I knew well walked up. Hondo Ohnaka. "Thalos, my friend, what can I…"

I grabbed his throat. "Save the pleasantries for someone else. Where's Aurra Sing?" I growled.

He smiled. "Let me go, and I'll take you to her." I let him go. "Oh, also, we'll have to take your…"

I raised my blaster. "Not happening. I'm fully intending to kill her, and anyone who gets in my way."

Hondo looked thoughtful. "Fine. I'm not going to get in the middle of your feud." He turned around and led us into his party room.

I saw Aurra in the corner, just sitting there. Waiting for me. I walked over. "Where is he?"

Aurra smirked. "Thalos, what _ever_ are you talking about?"

Rena switched on her light sabers. "Cut the crap, Sing. We know you've been with Boba."

Aurra sipped her drink. "You know, I whould think Boba would have the right to make his own decisions."

I drew my dagger and pressed it against her throat. "I'll give you one last chance."

She put down her cup. "After the Battle of Geonosis, I found Bob out in the middle of the desert, clutching his father's helmet. I liked Jango, so I took him in. Unfortunately, in an encounter with a band of Trandoshans, he was killed."

My blood froze. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. "You're lying."

Aurra pulled of her satchel and dumped out its contents. In the middle of everything was the blaster Jango had given Boba as a present. I had been there to watch Jango teach him how to use it. He'd been so proud. "I figured it was only a matter of time you came looking for me, so I kept it to give it to you. I'm not _completely_ heartless. I have Jango's helmet, too." She set it on the table.

I stared at it. How many times had I watched the back of that helmet's owner? And during the fight when he died, I hadn't been there to help him. I felt anger heat my body. I was going to kill this crazy bitch. I raised my blaster again. Before I could fire, I heard a hundred guns click. I turned around. Every pirate in the room, almost three hundred of them, had their guns trained on me. Hondo walked up. "Fire that gun, and you'll turn into a pile of ash like _that_." He snapped his fingers.

I looked back at Sing, who was grinning. There was nothing in the entire galaxy I wanted more than to kill her. Rena touched my arm. "Thal, Jango wouldn't want you to just cast aside your life for this. Neither would Boba."

My arm was shaking. I _had_ to kill her. I _had_ to. But Rena was right. I lowered my gun. "You better _pray_ I never see you again. If I ever do, I _will_ kill you."

I grabbed the helmet and gun and walked out of the building. Right before I left, however, Aurra taunted me one last time. "I'm looking forward to it, Fett."

Review. Let me know what you thought, and suggest future episodes.


	9. Episode 8

This episode replaces the one where Boba tries to kill Windu, a few weeks after the episode where Thalos captured Asajj.

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I had heard recently that Ventress had managed to escape from Kenobi's ship. I heard when a Separatist frigate had come out of hyperspace over Jakku, where I was finishing up my bounty, and sent a few hundred Vultures after me. Rena and I managed to take out 87 before we jumped to hyperspace. So now I had the Separatists after me. Wonderful.

I was flying through a system when I picked up a familiar signal on my radar. The Slave I. Sing! I immediately started following them. Finally I would avenge Boba.

1 hour later…

Sing was on an asteroid, watching a Republic cruiser. "X, hack into their channels, find out what they're saying."

As X did as I asked, I started listening. Then, I heard Sing say something. "Boba, are you in position?"

A second later, I heard my nephew. "Yes. I'm planting the bomb now."

Boba was alive! And on the cruiser! I immediately forgot about Aurra and flew towards the cruiser.

10 minutes later…

I had snuck onto the ship. X and Rena were flying the Reaper just around the cruiser, stealth systems engaged. They were completely invisible. I knocked out a clone and put on his armor. Jango and I were always the same build, and had similar voices, so I was easily able to pass for one. I walked around the ship. I heard that there was a group of clone cadets touring the ship, and then I saw them. And Boba was in the back. It took all my willpower not to run over and hug him. All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion. It rocked the ship. I remembered Boba saying he planted a bomb. Chaos ensued. The cadets started running for safety. As they turned a corner, I grabbed Boba and pulled him aside. Boba started fighting saying he didn't do it. I pulled off my helmet. "Boba, Boba! It's me! Thalos!" He looked shocked, and then smiled. My vision was blurring. I was crying, again. We embraced. "Thank god, I thought you were dead!" I whispered.

Boba pulled away. "Uncle Thalos, I'm so sorry. Aurra told me you were looking for me. I wanted to leave and find you, but she wouldn't let me."

My blood boiled. "Come on. You're with me now. We're going to get off this ship, and we're going to kill Aurra."

He nodded. Then he looked like he remembered something. "Wait, I have to see if the bomb worked. I have to see if Windu is dead!"

Windu. The Jedi who killed Jango. I smiled with pride. "Well, look at you! Already carrying out assassinations!" I stood up. "Let's go get my gear, and then we'll find out."

5 minutes later… I had shed the clone armor and suited up in my familiar armor. I pulled the clone into the hallway, so maybe his brothers could save him. I had a newfound respect for the Republic, though they were still my enemies.

Boba and I ran through the halls, when we turned a corner and ran straight into Skywalker and Windu. They both pulled out their light sabers. Boba cursed. His bomb hadn't worked. Mace walked forward. "You're Thalos Fett. I'm assuming you're behind this. I thought the Fett honor code would have kept you from kidnapping a clone cadet."

Boba glared at him and stepped forward. "I'm no cadet. I'm Boba Fett! You killed my father! I'm the one behind this!"

The Jedi looked shocked. I drew my pistol. "Prepare to die, Jedi." I fired. Skywalker deflected it. I took out my own light saber, surprising the Jedi even further. I relentlessly pushed them back, and thought how proud Rena would be to see her handiwork.

Turns out she did. She ran up beside me with her own sabers lit and helped me with my attack. She took Skywalker, I took Windu. He was a formidable swordsman. I used all the moves Rena had taught me, and I managed to graze his side. He grunted in pain and I kicked him to the ground. I kicked away his light saber. I put my foot on his chest and called Boba over. I handed him my pistol. "Go ahead, Boba. Take your revenge." He grinned and aimed. Then we both flew through the air, Skywalker had managed to take a few seconds from his fight with Rena to save Windu. Windu rolled over, summoned his light saber, and charged at me. I drew my saber and defended myself. Then Boba managed to fire under my arm and hit Windu in the gut. He grunted and doubled over. I uppercut him, and sent him sprawling. Rena had Skywalker under her boot, when a second explosion rocked the ship. A robotic voice came on over the speakers and announced that the reactor core had blown up. The ship was going down. Skywalker kicked Rena when she wasn't paying attention, grabbed Windu, and the two of them ran off.

Boba tried running after them, but I grabbed him. "Another time, Boba. We have to get off this ship."

10 minutes later…

X met us in the hangar and picked us up. As we flew away from the flaming cruiser, I scanned for the Slave I. It was still on the asteroid from before. We waited for it to take off, and followed it.

7 hours later…

She had gone back to Hondo's place. I landed outside, and the four of us walked inside. This time I didn't wait. I saw Aurra and shot her in the gut. She fell on the ground, and Rena switched on her sabers. This time, the pirates did nothing. I walked over to Aurra with Boba. She glared at him. "You little shit, you betrayed me!"

Boba glared back at her. "I don't recall having any loyalty to you in the first place."

She was angry. "I took you in! Fed you! Helped you get your revenge on Windu!"

"You also left him to die on that cruiser." I growled. "Plus, the assassination failed. Windu's alive."

She looked shocked. "I…"

I grabbed her by the throat and picked her up. "Last time we met, I made you a promise. Now, I'm going to keep that promise."

She looked scared. "Please, don't do this!"

I threw her to the ground. " _Nobody_ fucks with my family." I activated my flamethrower, and she was engulfed in flames. She screamed for a few seconds, and died.

Hondo walked over. "A shame. She was a good fuck. Anyway, you planning on paying for those fire burns on my floor?"

I took out some credits and tossed them at him. He caught them and grinned. "Have a good day, Fett."

2 days later…

I was putting on the finishing touches. "Boba, come in here!"

He walked into the cargo hold and gasped. "Whoa."

I smiled. "The hold was only ever half full anyway, so now, you have your own room!" I had moved everything to one side in the hold, and set him up. He had a hammock, a chest, a Holoscreen for entertainment, some games, and a table, which had his father's helmet along with his blaster on it.

He walked over, and looked around. He turned to me. "So I can really stay?"

I smiled. "Of course." I walked over to him. "Your father was one of the greatest men I've ever met. I owe it to him to look after you. Besides, you're my favorite nephew."

He smiled. "I'm your _only_ nephew."

"Actually," I said, "I have a couple hundred million nephews right now, and god knows how many more on the way."

He laughed at that. I swore to myself that I would protect him, and raise him to best the best man he could possibly be.

So, yeah Boba's going to be in the story now! Review! Let me know what you think, and suggest future episodes!


	10. Episode 9

Some times when I'm reading fanfictions, and I'm listening to music, a song comes up that fits the story. For this episode, I recommend a song that reminds me strongly of Thalos and Rena's relationship, "I'll stand by you" by Rachel Patterson. Pull it up, and listen to it while reading this. This is a special episode I wanted to write. Another cute Thalos/Rena one. WARNING: LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos

.

.

.

.

.

.

RENA POV:

I woke up when Thalos rolled over and put his arms around me. "Hey, baby." He whispered.

I smiled. "Hey." I rolled over to face him. "Ready for another day of hunting?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Today? No, no no no. Today is a special day. We're not doing that today."

I looked at him. "Why? What's so special about today?"

He stared at me. "You seriously don't know?"

I shook my head. I racked my brain. I couldn't think of anything. Thalos's birthday wasn't for a few more months, the day we met, maybe? No…

He sat up. "Today, a very special woman was born."

It dawned on me. _My_ birthday was today. I smiled. "My birthday. I forgot."

He snaked his arms around me. "Well, _I_ didn't. And I've planned something."

I looked at him. "What is it?"

He grinned that sexy grin of his. "You know that restaurant on Coruscant you love so much? The one near the Senate building? I've set up reservation there tonight."

I gasped. There was a little pub near the Senate that I adored, with the best drinks and food I've ever had. We didn't go there often, since it was so close to the Senate, out of fear of being recognized. We usually saved it for special occasions.

"But before that, we can do whatever you want. I'm having X take Boba out with some credits to explore the streets, do a little shopping."

I smiled. "What did I do to deserve you?"

He smiled back. "Well, how about I tell you. You're funny." I smiled. "You're badass, you're fun to go on adventures with, you're one of the best fighters I've ever seen, there's no one else I'd rather have watching my back," My smile was growing wider. "You're smart, you're always there for me, not to mention that you're drop-dead-gorgeous." I hugged him. "And," he added. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

I sat up. "And _you_ ," I said, smiling like an idiot, "Certainly know how to flatter a woman."

He grinned. "So, what do you want to do today?"

I thought for a moment. "Remember a year ago when we went to Naboo? We didn't really get a chance to explore Theed, since we were so focused on the mission. Why don't we go there for a while, and then head back to Coruscant for dinner?"

He kissed me. "You got it, babe."

2 hours later…

Thalos got us to Theed in no time flat. He sent Boba and X on their way, and the two of us went on ours. I didn't really look around last time, and the city was beautiful. The buildings were expertly built, and shined in the sunlight. The palace was in the distance, and was shimmering. It was breathtaking. Occasionally, I glance at Thalos, and he would be looking at me with the same loving expression. I loved that man. We held hands almost the entire time. Occasionally we saw Boba and X on the other side of the street, looking at shops and vendors. I always love a good fight, but it was also nice to feel like an average civilian, just enjoying the sunny day.

Art one point, something Thalos had beeped, and he turned to me. "If we want to make our reservation, we should probably head back."

3 hours later…

We were back on Coruscant. Thalos gave Boba some more credits, and sent him and X on their way again. We walked into the restaurant, and Thalos got us our table. He'd put it under his alias Lorso.

We sat down next to each other and ordered our drinks and food, as I already knew what I wanted. Thalos ordered what I did. I looked around at the darkened room. I leaned into Thalos, and he put his arm around me. "Remember when we first met?"

He laughed. "I remember I wanted to shoot you for killing Silo."

I grinned. "I remember waiting with you for your ride, gloating."

He turned to me. "I thought you said you were waiting for your ride?"

I smiled at him. "I was, but I was gloating too."

He grinned. "We've done a lot over the years, huh?"

I nodded. "Here's hoping for many more."

He grabbed his glass as the waiter set our food down. "I'll drink to that."

I smiled, making my birthday wish that I'd always be with this man.

1 hour later…

We were walking back into the Reaper with Boba and X when Thalos spoke to Boba. "So, what did you two do today?"

Boba smiled. "Mostly looked inside shops. We also spied on the Jedi temple with binoculars."

Thalos grinned. "Find any useful information?"

Boba shook his head. "No, we couldn't see a whole lot." Then his face lit up. "Oh yeah! Someone tried to mug us, but X cut of his hand. I kicked him in the crotch."

Thalos laughed. "Nice job." He turned to me. "And now, one last thing." Thalos went to our room and came back with a box. Boba pulled one out too. "Presents."

I smiled. "Thank you, boys." I opened Boba's first. "What are these?"

"They're called force pikes. You can hide them in your light saber, and they have a range of settings. You can set them to stun, and shock someone with enough force to knock out a wookie. You can also use them to cut."

I grinned and slid it inside my sabers. "Thank you, Boba."

Thalos walked over and handed me his gift. I opened it, and inside was an akul-tooth necklace. My people wore them as jewelry, but I'd never had one. I put it around my neck, and looked at it. It was beautiful, with Shili pearls and metals joining the teeth. I smiled, stood up and kissed Thalos. "Thank you." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me.

20 minutes later…

Boba had gone to bed, Thalos was doing something in the cockpit, and I was laying in bed, reminiscing about all the memories I've had since that day in the cantina, when Thalos and I became partners. All the adventures, battles, thrill, and excitement. It was dangerous, but there was never a dull moment in the life of a bounty hunter. I smiled, thinking of how lucky I was to have met Thalos.

The bedroom door opened, and Thalos walked in, shirtless and grinning. "I have one more present for you, Rena." He walked over to me, and placed a ribbon on his chest.

I burst out laughing. "I think this may be the best present I've gotten all day." I sat up on the bed and shed my clothes.

He drew in a breath. "No matter how many times I see you, you're always breathtaking." He sat on the best next to me, snaked his arms around me, kissing me. I gasped as he started trailing kisses down my neck, nibbling. He grabbed one of my breasts and started playing with it, the other hand caressing my lekku. He pushed me on m back, and started sucking on my breast. I bit my lip, relishing his touch. His hands were caressing me and playing with my lekku. He reached on down and inserted a finger, then two, into me. The pleasure was overwhelming. He started trailing his mouth down my stomach, stopping just short of where I wanted him. He kissed and licked around the area. "Thal, if you don't stop teasing me I'm going to cave your skull in." He laughed, and started kissing my clit, then licking, still pumping his fingers. He plunged his tongue in, drawing a gasp out of me. He expertly used his tongue to pleasure me, knowing all of the right spots for me. I moaned, grabbing his hair, writhing in pleasure. He smiled, continuing to give me what I wanted. The pleasure built up, and I came. He licked it up, coming up to kiss me. "Happy birthday, Rena. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too. This was the best birthday I've had in a long time, Thal."

Review, and let me know what you think.


	11. Episode 10

This episode replaces The Mandalore Plot.

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos

.

.

.

.

.

Rena whistled. "Mandalore sure is pretty."

Boba walked up to us. "That's Mandalore?"

I smiled. "Sure is." It _was_ beautiful. Word was that Duchess Satine had rebuilt the planet after the Civil War. But that wasn't why we were here. I had heard a rumor that the Death Watch had been rebirthed. I was here to see if that were true, and if it was, put a stop to it. I wasn't going to allow the Death Watch to reform. Not after everything Jango and I went through.

We landed the ship a ways from Sundari. I told X to have the ship ready to pick us up in case things went south. Rena had to wait with him, as a togruta would stand out greatly on Mandalore. Boba and I took a speeder and snuck into the city.

3 hours later…

We were walking through a garden. I was listening to other people, but I heard nothing of the death watch. I wasn't quite paying attention and ran into someone. I turned to apologize, and saw I had ran into Obi Wan Kenobi. We recognized each other at the same time, then an explosion went off. Everyone fell to the ground. Duchess Satine, who was with Kenobi, ran to help survivors. Kenobi looked at her, then me.

I gave a small smile. "I had absolutely nothing to do with this. I'm here on other business."

He glared at me and ran to help Satine. Just before Boba and I started to run away, I saw a hologram of the Death Watch symbol. The rumors were true.

10 hours later…

I had found out that the Death Watch was hiding on Concordia. I landed the ship in a valley, and headed to the main base on the moon. I wasn't sure where to start, so Rena, Boba and I snuck inside the hangar. I was going to try breaking into a computer or something, but as fate would have it, I saw Kenobi again. He was sneaking too, and hopped on a speeder. I realized he must be investigating the Death Watch too, so we hopped on our own speeder and followed him.

5 minutes later…

Kenobi stopped outside a mine shaft. We tried to follow him, but he was gone once we had reached the entrance. We walked around inside, then faintly heard him speaking. We followed his voice, and saw him hooked up to a crusher. Three men in Mandalorian Armor were laughing, and started the machine. Death Watch.

Rena grabbed my arm. "After they finish with Kenobi, we can follow them back to their main… what are you doing?!"

I had pulled out my blaster and was aiming. I realized I had just been about to save Kenobi. I hesitated. He was nearing the end. "Fuck it." I sighed as I fired. I hit the edge of one of the jetpacks, causing the owner to shoot towards the ceiling, exploding on contact. I shot another one in the head before the last one ducked behind cover. I activated my pack, sending a missile after him. He peeked around the corner to shoot me when the missile hit him dead center in his face. A huge explosion sent his body, what little was left, flying backwards.I ran over and stopped the machine.

Kenobi dropped to the ground. "We meet again, Fett." He stood up and brushed himself off. "Now, why are you here?"

I stared at him. "I hate the Death Watch as much as anyone, if not more. I heard a rumor that they reformed, so I came here to put a stop to it."

He walked over to me. "Well, we're allies in tha… Satine no!"

Rena whipped around and kicked Duchess Satine, who had a pistol aimed at my head, down the stairs. Kenobi pushed past me and jumped down to help her.

Rena turned and glared at me. "Why did we save him?"

I didn't have an answer for her. I walked down the stairs. Satine was glaring at me. "Isn't he Death Watch?"

Kenobi glanced at me. "No, he's a bounty hunter. He says he's here to stop the Death Watch."

I nodded. "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. Once I kill these bastards, I'm leaving."

Satine looked angry. "You most certainly will not. These are terrorists, and must be imprisoned and properly punished.

"Try and stop me." I growled. "This is personal, and I don't give a shit about how you want to do this."

I walked past them when Kenobi grabbed my shoulder. "Thalos, we can accomplish this much easier if we work together. You were willing to do that back at Ryloth, why not now?"

I slapped his hand away. "I helped you because A, I didn't have a choice. B, the Separatists were a greater threat."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "And is the Death Watch not also a greater threat? I'm offering a temporary alliance so that we can bring this organization down. If you refuse, you'll have to deal with me, too."

I considered his words. "I'm killing them. That's final."

"Wouldn't you like to see them imprisoned?"

"I'd _like_ to see them dead. The Death Watch is too dangerous and radical. They'll do anything to accomplish their goals. I was in the Mandalorian Civil War, I _saw_ how ruthless and merciless they are."

Satine walked up. "You're an assassin. A murderer, a criminal. You've committed heinous crimes. What makes you different."

I whipped around and glared at her. "I kill those who deserve it. I may be a bounty hunter, but that doesn't mean I don't have morals. When I killed Farr, people said he was noble, but he wasn't innocent. He allied himself with the Separatists, and betrayed his people and his oldest friend. I hate corruption, I hate traitors, and I hate those who murder completely innocent people. My assassinations? I kill crime bosses, smugglers, corrupt people, and other assassins. I have _never_ killed an innocent. I wouldn't fucking bomb a public place. So don't you _dare_ compare me to them."

Satine had a shocked expression on her face. I faced Kenobi. "I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. I'm killing these bastards."

I stormed out of the room, Rena and Boba following me.

15 minutes later…

We found our way out of the mine, and into an encampment. Death Watch members were walking around, doing various jobs. I pulled out my rifle. Rena went to set a number of detonators around the camp. Once she came back, Boba and I would start shooting, driving as many of them into the camp as possible. Then, we would detonate the bombs, and kill any survivors.

I handed a second rifle to Boba. "Did your father teach you how to fire rifles?"

He hefted it up. "Smaller ones, not sniper ones like this though."

"Well, I'm going to teach you."

He turned to me. "Wouldn't it be better if I practiced first?"

"There's nothing like field testing. It forces you to learn quickly, and to develop the skills and tricks better."

"My dad said that in battle, you can only rely on those tactics that you've mastered."

I nodded. "Wise advice, and it's true. but that doesn't mean you can't take advantage of certain instances. For example, right now the main point of this is to drive them into the camp, so missing will be ok, but it will definitely help to take out a few of them, too. Plus, using these scum as targets is actually better. Prime for practice."

He nodded. "So, what do I do?"

I got behind him. "First off, you hold it like any other two handed gun." I positioned his arms. "Second, you need to account for several things when firing."

Once he was holding it right, he asked, "What are they?"

I looked through my own rifle scope. "See that guy behind the big rock over there? The one that looks like a cone?"

After a few seconds he answered, "Yeah."

"I'd say he's about 532 meters away."

He looked at me. "How do you know that accurate?"

I smiled. "You need to learn to judge distance, based on how big the person looks, and other things in your environment. He's about the same size as me. Keep looking at him, but lower your scope."

He followed my instructions. "I can barely see him."

I nodded. "That's one factor, because if you look at me, and compare our apparent sizes, you can judge how far away he is." I looked at him through my scope again. "You can also measure distances with your mind, if you're trained well enough to do that."

He nodded. "My dad taught me how to do that."

I smiled. "Good. Now, you also have to account for movement. How fast he's moving, you have to aim away from him so that he runs into the bolt." I explained different adjustments to where you fire.

Then Rena ran up. "Bombs are set."

I turned to Boba. "Let's get some target practice. Shoot the guy we were looking at before."

He looked through his scope, aimed, and fired. He missed by a few inches, and fired again, this time hitting him in the chest. The warriors were running to the camp now. I joined Boba, taking down ten while he managed to get four. I smiled. "Nice shooting. Now let's blow these pricks to hell!" I pressed the trigger, and the entire camp erupted in a massive explosion. Some of them around the edges survived, and there were still men who ran for the rocks instead. We started firing, trying to kill as many as possible.

I heard Boba shout, "Look out!"

Five of them were behind us. Boba shot one in the head, Rena cut down two of them. I took my dagger and stabbed the other two. More were coming our way when Kenobi jumped in next to me, using his saber to deflect the bolts. Whether I liked it or not, we were temporarily allies. I took my flechette launcher out and started shooting. We were fighting for a few minutes when a Mandalorian wearing a cape with their emblem on it stepped into the battlefield.

"Everyone stop! Hold your fire!" The Death Watch obeyed him. He must have been the leader. "Thalos Fett, come out here and face me."

I was surprised, but stepped out behind the rocks.

The man removed his helmet. "I am Pre Vizsla."

Vizsla? "As in Tor Vizsla? He your father or something?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Do not speak his name. You are not worthy of that privilege." He smiled again. "I came here to talk to you. You are a mighty warrior, and you were an amazing fighter in the Civil War. I offer you a once in a lifetime chance. The Death Watch wants to return to our traditional ways, but Satine," he glared at her. "Has compromised that. We were a proud people, and we want it to stay that way. I am willing to let you join our noble cause."

I was outraged. "I fought in the War to kill you bastards. And I'll gladly do so again. You're not leaving this place alive, Vizsla!"

He glared at me. "So be it. In that case, I want to fight you, Fett. One on One. Battle to the Death." He smiled coldly. "In the name of the old leaders. You fight in the name of Jaster, I in the name of Tor."

I grinned. "I accept your challenge."

He reached behind him, and pulled out a lightsaber. When he switched on, a black blade appeared. "This is the Dark Saber. My ancestors stole it from the Jedi temple and have passed it down, generation to generation. It has slain many in the name of the Death Watch, and now you will fall to it as well."

I glared, pulling out my own saber. It hummed to life, casting its green glow.

I circled Vizsla, waiting for him to make the first move. He lunged, trying to stab me. I parried his attack and swiped his legs. I feigned a stab, then switched to a swipe. I cut a gash in his chest plate. He stabbed at my legs, and I felt a searing pain in my shin. I ignored it, and slashed at his head. He ducked, trying to kick me. I grabbed his foot, flipping him and throwing him on the ground. I stomped on his back, he cried out in pain. He rolled over, and tried to stab my legs. I moved out of the way. and brought my blade down. He blocked, and our blades clashed together, sparks flying. I leaned my weight into it, he was using all off his strength to keep my blade away. He pushed away, and rolled out from under me. He fired his pack rocket, and I shot the head when it was a about 5 feet away from me. The blast knocked me down, and Vizsla charged at me. I kicked his hand when he was close enough, knocking the Dark Saber away. I grabbed it, igniting it. Vizsla looked scared now, but determined. He pulled out his blaster and started firing. I dodged, and jetpacked to close the distance between us. I rained a flurry of strikes at him, managing to cut him up badly. He fell to the ground, heaving. I stood over him, and slashed. His head rolled across the ground. I turned to the remaining Death Watch member, who started in horror at their leader's corpse. I roared, and charged at them, blades swinging. Rena joined me, Boba firing from the back.

After they were dead, I walked back to Vizsla's body. Kenobi was reporting to his council, telling them of what happened. After he finished, I tossed the Dark Saber at him. He looked grateful but confused. "You don't want it as a trophy or something?"

I shook my head. "That saber has a black history, and the blood of many noble warriors stains it's blade. I want nothing to do with it." I gave a small smile. "Besides, it was stolen from your temple. I'm sure the Jedi will be happy to have it back."

He stroked his beard. "You surprise me every time we meet, Fett."

30 minutes later…

X picked us up at the site, while Obi Wan and Satine got on their own speeders.

As we were flying away from the planet, Boba turned to me. "Why do you hate the Death Watch so much?"

I debated giving him the full story. "They killed a lot of good people in the Civil War, and they have no honor. They kill just to kill, and they're sleazy. Anyone who bears the emblem of the Death Watch is either immensely stupid, or downright evil."

He turned and watched space as we flew. "Are we evil?"

I thought about it. "To a degree, I suppose. We aren't exactly good guys, but we're not evil. What separates us from evil people is our morals. Our values."

He nodded. "So what's next?"

I smiled. "We wait for our next adventure."

Review! Let me know what you thought, and suggest future episodes.


	12. Episode 11

I would highly recommend listening to a certain song at a certain part of this episode, I'll say when. The song is "Indestructible" by Disturbed.

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, who do you want me to kill?" I asked the person on my holoboard.

"He's another bounty hunter. He has info on me and I want him gone. Kill him and I'll reward you greatly. His name is Cad Bane."

I frowned. "I see. I'm sorry, but I can't take this job."

The person got angry. "Why not?! I'll offer you whatever you want, just do it!"

I leaned back in my chair. "Bane and I are friends. I'm not killing him."

The person got murmured angrily, and cut the conversation. I punched some buttons, and Bane showed up on my board. "Thalos, this really isn't a good time, I'm in the middle of something."

I waved my hand. "I'll only be a second. I just thought you'd like to know, a man just contacted me trying to hire me to kill you. Said you had some info on him."

He mumbled to himself. "I think I know who it is. Thank you, Thalos. I'll watch out for other bounty hunters. Have a good day." He cut out.

Boba walked up to me. "You could have made some serious money, there."

I turned to look at him. "True, but Bane is my friend. We've gone after bounties together before, and we've enlisted each other's help in the past. I'm not going to betray him like that."

He looked puzzled. "Would Bane do the same?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't think so. He knows that I'm a helpful ally, and as I said, I consider us to be friends." I leaned forward. "Not everybody shares our honor. But what I believe is this. The _best_ thing you can give _anybody_ is your trust and loyalty. And the worst thing you can do to anyone is betray them. Always respect your friends and keep them close." I smiled. "I would gladly give my life if it meant protecting you, Rena, or X."

"But how do you know they won't betray you?"

I sigh. "That's always a possibility. But you need to decide who you truly trust, and have faith in them. Making friends is dangerous. It's never bad to have friends, Boba, you just have to watch who you make friends with."

He considered this, when a shadow covered the Reaper. I whipped around, to see that a massive Separatist frigate had come out of hyperspace. Almost immediately, we were trapped in a tractor beam.

"Shiiiiiiit." I muttered.

2 minutes later…

We were pulled into a hangar, all of us in the cargo hold, all aiming our weapons at the loading ramp. We wouldn't go down without a fight.

Then, I heard a deep, insidious voice. "Thalos Fett. I am Count Dooku. Your ship is surrounded. I can promise that you will live, if you come out peacefully. I only want to make a deal with you."

I considered his words. I knew of Dooku, how he was a powerful sith lord. Plus, who knew how many battle droids were out there, weapons aimed at us? The odds were not in our favor.

I turned to Boba. "Run, hide in my and Rena's room."

As he obeyed, I walked to the ramp. "I'm coming out. You'd better keep that promise."

I lowered the ramp, walking down with Rena and X. Dooku was standing there, stone-faced. I felt a sharp blow to my head, and blacked out.

? later…

I came to, and stood up. I was behind a forcefield, Dooku was on the other side. I looked around, I was alone. I glared at him. "Where are they?" I growled.

Dooku waved his hand, and a door opened. A large, white droid stalked into the room. But there was something off with him. His eyes looked, reptilian, and he seemed more malicious than other droids. He gave me chills. He was clutching Rena by her throat in one hand, the same with Boba in the other. Rena had heavy cuffs around her hands and feet.

I smashed my fist against the force field. "Let them go you son of a bitch!"

Dooku smiled, but it was cold. "Don't worry, Fett. They have not been harmed. Not yet. All that is required is your cooperation."

I glared at him. "Fuck you."

He scowled. "That language will not be necessary."

"If you think I'll work for you, you have another thing coming. I have no respect for you Separatists."

He paced outside the field. "You also claim to have no respect for the Republic, yet you were willing to compromise with them."

"I dislike you both. I just happen to hate you more. At least they have morals of their own. You Separatists have no loyalty, no respect. You turn on eachother like _that_." I snapped my fingers. "No honor."

He smirked. "Nevertheless, I think you will agree to my terms."

I gave a short laugh. "Like hell I will."

His evil smile grew. "Is that so?" He turned to the droid. "Grievous, set our guests on the floor there."

Grievous? I've heard that name before. He turned and dropped Rena and Boba on the floor.

Dooku grinned at me. "Let us see if you are as unwilling to work with me after _this!_ " He turned and thrust out his hand. Lightning sprung from his fingertips, striking Rena and Boba.

"NO!" I yelled, slamming against the force field, helpless to do anything but watch as my family writhed in pain, screaming. I beat my fists against the wall, shouting at Dooku to stop.

It was only a minute, but watching them, hearing them scream, it felt like hours. When he had finished torturing them, he turned to me. "Now, will you hear my offer?"

I glared at him. "What do you want me to do?"

30 minutes later…

Dooku wanted me to capture Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker and bring them to him. He allowed me to take Rena with me, but kept Boba as insurance. To ensure further that I wouldn't betray him, he attached a camera to my helmet, that he would be monitoring at all times. If he thought I was up to something, he would execute Boba. Rena tried talking to me while I flew, but I stayed silent. I hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way, I just didn't want that asshole hearing anything intimate between us.

The plan was to go to a moon near their location, and set up a distress call. Once they landed to investigate, X would block all communications, they would be all on their own.

I learned that they were already investigating something near Teth, so we landed there, and set the trap. After almost an hour of waiting, a shuttle arrived, and the two jedi walked into the building. Once they were far away enough, I fired a rocket at the shuttle, obliterating it. They immediately ran back outside. I jetpacked down to them.

When Obi Wan saw me, he sighed. "We seem to keep running into each other, Fett."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but this time's intentional." I sighed. "Listen Kenobi, I don't want to do this, I promise, but I don't have a choice." I raised my blaster. "Dooku is holding my nephew hostage, and has ordered me to bring you two in, dead or alive." I wished he could see my face so he knew I meant what I said. Over the course of our encounters, I had come to respect Kenobi. "Please make this easier on all of us, come quietly."

Skywalker scowled. "You're the bounty hunter who killed Onaconda Farr, and you're wanted across the galaxy!" he ignited his lightsaber. "We have no intention of going quietly."

Kenobi stroked his beard, thinking. "Well, I'm sorry about your predicament, but Anakin is right. You'll have to take us by force." He said, igniting his own lightsaber.

I sighed. "So be it." I launched a cord out of my gauntlet, wrapping around Kenobi. I ran and kicked him to the ground. Rena ran in from the shadows and blocked Skywalker's attack against me.

Kenobi backflipped and landed back on his feet. He ran inside the building, and I ran after him. I chased him down a flight of stairs, and into a large room with columns. I raised my blaster, and switched to thermal vision. I peered around the room, and saw him hiding up on one of the pillars, working out of his bindings. I jetpacked up to him and fired my blaster. By now he had wiggled free, and he had somehow managed to keep hold of his lightsaber. He switched it on, deflecting my bolts, jumping down and running again. I cursed, and chased him down more hallways.

I finally chased him to a ledge. He would be forced to fight me head on. He faced me. "Thalos, the Republic can help you get your nephew back. Boba, wasn't it? Just tell us where Dooku is and we'll launch a rescue mission."

I shook my head. "I can't. He's watching me. Like I told you, I don't have a choice."

He looked concerned. "There's always a way, Thalos."

I hung my head. "I'm sorry." I aimed again. "If you want to help me, give up."

He stared at me, gave a sly smile, and dropped his saber. "Dooku wants us alive, then we can escape later. I don't want a dead child on my conscience."

I was surprised, but picked up his saber and hung it on my belt. "Thank you."

Then I saw Rena falling.

RENA POV:

Five minutes earlier…

Thalos chased after Kenobi into the building. I was supposed to subdue Skywalker while he took care of Kenobi.

He was a master swordsman, and for a while neither of us could get past the other's defenses. he managed to graze my side, and I retreated into the fortress. He ran after me, as I tried to hide for a moment, get behind him. He managed to corner me at a ledge.

"It's over, bounty hunter. You're under arrest."

"Like hell I am." I sneered. I wasn't going to let Boba die. He was backing me up against the edge, when I remembered my birthday present from Boba. I slid out one of the rods, and lunged for him. He went to block my saber attack, when I rammed the rod into his side, delivering a strong shock to him. His body crumpled to the ground. I stood over him, when he used the last of his strength to kick me. I suddenly felt weightless, and I realized I was falling. He had kicked me over the edge. I was too surprised to scream. I was in free fall, when I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me. Thalos was flying, and had caught me.

"I've got you," he whispered in my ear.

I grinned. "My knight in shining armor."

Though his helmet was on, I felt him smile.

I remembered our job. "Kenobi?"

"Captured. Skywalker?"

"Knocked out cold."

5 hours later…

THALOS POV:

We pulled into the hangar of Dooku's ship. A large horde of droids was waiting for us. They escorted our group to Dooku's quarters. When we walked in, there were three dead droids on the floor, and an angry Grievous holding onto a struggling Boba. "You little shithead, I'll teach you to destroy my droids!" He roared.

"Drop him, asshole." I growled.

He glanced our way, and stood at full height. He was surprised. Then he cackled. "So, the mighty Obi Wan Kenobi is finally defeated!"

"But not by you, general." Kenobi said, smirking.

He growled angrily, when Dooku walked in, with Ventress. "Well done, Fett. I knew I could count on you."

I raised my blaster. "Drop Boba, and I'll turn them over."

Dooku nodded at Grievous. He grumbled, and dropped Boba to the floor. He ran over to me, and hugged me, I hugged him back. "I escaped a few times, and killed some battle droids."

I grinned. "Good job, buddy."

 **(The music should start now.)**

I turned to Rena, and whispered in her ear. She looked at me, nodded, and led Boba out of the room. As soon as the doors closed, I turned and shot all the battle droids in the room.

Dooku was enraged. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I glared at him. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you get away with all this? Imprisoning me? Blackmailing me? _Torturing my fucking family?!_ " I was trembling now. "X has locked the doors, and is jamming your transmissions. It's just us in here, asshole!" I shot off the Jedi's bindings. "The second you hurt them I plotted my revenge. And this is it."

I pulled out the Jedi's lightsabers, handing them to them. Skywalker was shocked but Kenobi was smiling. "I had a feeling you were up to something, Fett."

I walked between them, and we all ignited our sabers at once. "You two can take the two freakshows, Dooku's _mine_."

(The chorus should be starting.)

I roared, and charged at Dooku. He was angry, and threw a hail of furniture at me. I threw a group of detonators and detonated them, destroying the furniture and a cloud of smoke enveloping me. I charged at Dooku, firing my blaster. He dodged my fire, and tried to force choke me. I fired my flame projector, causing him to lose focus, and I dropped down. I swung my saber, and he ignited his. He blocked my attacks, holding one hand behind himself, the arrogant bastard. I threw myself into my attacks, Rena's training had paid off. I pushed him back, relentless, not giving him a chance to attack. At one point he left his side open, and within the space of a second, I drew my pistol and shot his side. He grunted in pain, and growled. "You will pay for that, Fett." He roared, and went on his own attack. I parried, blocked, dodged, ducked, did everything to avoid his barrage. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kenobi fighting Grievous, and Skywalker fighting Ventress.

I kept my attention on Dooku, matching his fury with my own. He was getting angrier, but at the same time kept his cool. He was precise, an expert in his field. I was fighting a master, but so was he. I _refused_ to let him win. Dooku would pay for what he did. I managed to knock away his hand for a moment, and launched myself into a flurry of martial arts. I knocked his knee, bringing him down low, and put him in a choke hold. I flipped him over and threw him at a wall. I ran over, ramming my elbow into his face. When I pulled back, his nose was crooked and bleeding. He bared his teeth, and lunged. I dodged, bringing my knee up and hitting him in the stomach. I took my dagger out and slashed, gashing his stomach. He held a hand to his gut, and used the other to execute a flurry of swipes and stabs. I blocked each of them, occasionally throwing a punch. He kicked out, knocking me to the floor. He swung downwards, and I blocked it. Our blades clashed, and then I rolled out from under him, getting back on my feet. I jetpacked into the air, where he couldn't hit me, and fired my fire projector. He thrust out his hands, manipulating the flames to go around him. He used the force to pull me back down to the ground, and threw his lightsaber at me. It spun around in a wide circle, I barely ducked in time. The saber then pulled a 360 and spun back towards me, this time towards my legs. I jumped over it, and Dooku's saber landed safely in his hand, like a boomerang. I stood up and fired my flechette launcher. He dodged, but I hit the side of his leg, and a spray of blood splattered against the wall and floor.

Now he was pissed off. He spun around and held me in a force chokehold. He lifted me higher into the air and slammed me against the ground. I jetpacked along the floor and flew right side up, dropping back down. I leaned forward, and fired my pack rocket at him. He raised his hand, stopping it a few feet away from him in midair. I fired my blaster, hitting the head. it detonated, and he flew backwards, his hair and beard singed. He stood up, roared, and pointed at me.

Lightning leapt from his fingertips, and a searing pain overcame me. I let out a sharp yell, crumpling to the floor. He walked towards me, shocking me. I was moaning, it was the worst pain I had ever felt. I looked up, and the bastard was grinning. I got angry. I _refused_ to lose. I rolled over, fought against the pain. Slowly, I stood up, fighting against the electricity searing me. Twitching, squirming against the pain, I rose. I let out a resounding roar, and charged.

I had caught him by surprise. Ignoring the pain, I leapt at him, and tackled him. I let loose a rain of punches, bloodying his face. I stood up, grabbed him by his throat, and threw him against the wall. I ran over, punching, kicking, kneeing him. He slid down the wall, and I took my dagger and stabbed his stomach. I twisted it, and he cried out in pain. I ripped it out, and let him fall to the floor.

His face, chest, his entire body was covered with blood. I could see some of his intestines inside his gash. I aimed my blaster at his head. I smiled in triumph. "Look at that. The powerful, evil Count Dooku is beaten. And by a lowly bounty hunter at that." I pressed my comlink. "Now." A huge explosion rocked the ship, I had Rena and Boba set the core to blow up.

I heard a clang, turned and saw Kenobi had been kicked against the wall. Grievous was running up the wall, no, _crawling_ , and disappeared into a vent. Ventress followed.

I turned my attention back to Dooku. He glared at me in defiance, and I slapped him. "No one fucks with me or my family and gets away with it, Dooku." I growled. "Now, your reign is over." I holstered my pistol, and grabbed my lightsaber. I picked his up, and crossed the blades. I was going to decapitate him.

Then Obi Wan ran up. "Wait! Thalos, he needs to answer for his crimes. He's hurt more people than just you and your family."

I glared at him. "He _is_ answering for them. Is death not a punishment?"

He looked at me with soft eyes. "I know you can make the right decision. In all likelihood, the count will be executed. And if you wish, I can invite you to be the executioner. But he needs to have a trial, that is the way of the Republic."

"You seem to forget I'm not part of the Republic." I growled. "I don't care if this isn't going along with your plans, I'm sure everyone he's hurt will be glad to see that he's dead."

Skywalker walked up. "Obi Wan, as much as I hate to say it, he's right. Dooku will just escape again, we won't _get_ to give him a trial. It's better to kill him here."

"Get on with it, already." Dooku sneered. "If you have the balls to do it, kill me."

Kenobi put his hand on my shoulder. "Thalos, it's the right thing to do."

I softened my look. "Sorry Kenobi, but I'm not like you. This is happening."

I turned to look at Dooku, and he smiled. He thrust out his hands, and we all flew backwards. He pressed a button, and the same force field from before blocked us.

"NO!" I shouted. I pounded on the shield as he crawled towards an escape door. "I'll find you, Dooku! I'll find you, and I _will_ kill you!"

I was seething, when the ship shook again. I turned around and ran for the hangar.

2 minutes later…

I ran into the hangar. There were dead battle droids everywhere, and some smoldering vulture droids. The Reaper was hovering, ready to take off. I jumped on the loading ramp, where Rena pulled me into her arms. "Thank God you're safe." She whispered.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I whispered back.

She grinned, then pressed her comm. "Boba, get us out of…"

"Wait." I said. I turned around, and looked. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then I saw the Jedi run into the hangar. "Kenobi! Skywalker! Over here!" Skywalker hesitated, but Kenobi bolted for the ship, Skywalker following. After they jumped on, I closed the ramp. "Alright, get us out of here."

Rena gave me an _are you serious?_ look, then told Boba to go. I smiled. "Boba's flying?"

She smiled back. "Yep. Surprisingly, he knew what he was doing. Jango taught him pretty well how to fly."

I ran into the cockpit as we flew out of the hangar. Boba was in the pilot seat, small but concentrated. I smiled with pride. "Don't leave the system just yet, Boba. Let's help this frigate go down faster."

He grinned, and turned around to face the flaming frigate. I hopped into the weapons seat, and grasped the handles.

Boba flew along the side of the ship as I fired along the side, causing escape pods and hangars to explode. He flipped us around and flew at the bridge, and I fired a torpedo, decimating it. I saw battle droids getting sucked out into the vacuum, flailing. Turrets started firing at us, and vulture droids flew out to intercept us. Rena and the Jedi walked up behind me and closed their eyes. One of the vultures suddenly careened into two others, causing others to crash into them, starting a chain reaction. They were using the force to guide shrapnel and downed droids into the path of the others. Boba flew along the turrets, and I fired at them. They exploded, and more and more droids were flying out into space. The frigate was smoking all over now, and was falling to the planet below. A few escape pods full of droids expelled from the ship, so I fired missiles at them, obliterating them. A few sections of the ship exploded, and portions of it were falling off. A large explosion erupted next to us, and Boba spinned us out of harm's way.

By now, the ship was totaled. Boba reached up for a high five, grinning. I happily obliged. "Alright Boba, fly us out of here."

2 minutes later…

As Boba set a course for Coruscant, Rena and I walked back to the cargo hold, where the Jedi were talking. They stopped when we entered the room. Skywalker was staring suspiciously at me. I gave a small smile. "You can relax, Skywalker. We're going to Coruscant, we'll drop you off near your temple." I pulled out a table, four chairs, and a bottle of alcohol. I sat down and poured four glasses. "Want a drink?"

Kenobi sat down and accepted the glass, Skywalker went over to another corner to do something on a datapad. Kenobi sipped his glass, then sighed. "You know, Fett, I'm in a bit of a predicament." I raised my eyebrows. "Officially, we're supposed to bring you in for your crimes, treat you as an enemy. Problem is, I'm not entirely sure you are an enemy."

I grunted. "I'm not exactly your ally, either."

He stroked his beard. "True. Why do you hate the Jedi?"

I sipped my drink. "Mostly it's your ways, what you do. Your way of life is restrictive, you don't allow much room for living. Emotion, love, attachment, it's part of life. And you treat anyone who doesn't go along with it poorly. You also take babies, separate them from their families. I understand they can be dangerous, but it's still their parents. And a lot of you are arrogant. You may not see it, but I've met Jedi who act all high and mighty, like they're better than everyone else. And you're hypocritical. You talk of peace, that you're only guardians, but you're pretty damn violent. Now, I don't have a problem with violence, I have a problem with denying what you're doing." I finished my drink. "Plus, there are specific Jedi I hold a grudge with. Windu killed my brother."

He considered my words. "Jango Fett was in battle. Death was to be expected."

I glared at him. "But did he have to _decapitate_ him? In front of his _son_? Boba walked out into that battlefield and held his father's severed head. Would you have done that?"

He looked away. "Perhaps not." He faced me again. "Those are valid reasons. But there is a reason behind all that we do."

I held up my hand. "I don't want to hear an explanation. To be completely honest Kenobi, you've earned my respect. You're not like most Jedi, and it's a shame we can't be allies." My face hardened. "You and I both know I wouldn't be excused from my crimes. And honestly, I don't want to be. I stand by everything I've done."

He nodded. "And you have earned mine. There aren't a lot of bounty hunters who have a moral code, and who stand by it."

"The lines between friend and foe can sometimes be blurry." I gave a small smile. "I heard someone on Coruscant use a word I'd never heard before. He said 'frenemies'. Apparently it's when you respect someone, and don't want to be their enemy, but you are."

He raised his glass. "To frenemies then."

I grinned and raised mine. "To frenemies."

Rena gave a small laugh, and raised hers. "Frenemies."

The fourth glass levitated, and Skywalker sat down and drank. "Frenemies."

I looked around the table. Never would I have imagined I'd be sitting down and sharing a drink with Jedi. And getting along with them, at that. I hoped I wouldn't cross hostile paths with them again, I kind of liked these Jedi.

Review, and let me know what you thought! Suggest future episodes.


	13. Episode 12

This takes place immediately after last chapter. There is a song I would recommend listening to, and I'll let you know when, called "You're going down." By Sick Puppies. Also, this chapter has an appearance from one of my favorite bounty hunters.

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos.

.

.

.

.

.

We were pulling into Coruscant. Boba was flying, Rena was watching. I walked into the hold. "Obviously the temple won't be happy to see me, so I've arranged for you two to get a lift there. We'll land a ways away, and my associate will pick you up."

Kenobi nodded. "Thank you for this, Thalos. It's very generous." He looked at my side. "So, you're keeping Dooku's light saber?"

I pulled it out. "Damn right I am. It's a trophy, a symbol of the time the all powerful Count Dooku was defeated. And next time I see him, I'm using it to kill him."

He nodded as we landed on a platform. "Well, I wish you good luck, Thalos. And I do hope we don't cross hostile paths again."

I nodded back. "Likewise, Kenobi." I watched as they walked towards the "taxi" I had hired to transport them back to the temple, then went back to my bed, stripped my armor, lay down, and sighed. Now that they had gone, the fact that I hadn't slept since Dooku first kidnapped us pressed its weight on me.

Rena lay down next to me, and curled into my side. I put my arm around her, and let my eyes close. I felt her heart beat against my chest as I drifted off.

? later…

My eyes flew open. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I glanced at Rena, her face pressed against my chest, a soft snore escaping her. I traced my finger down her face, and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled, then noticed my expression. She sat up. "What's wrong?"

I got up. "I don't know, I just woke up and something feels, off." I walked out of our room, and into the cargo hold, and realized what was wrong. "Boba? Boba, where are you?" I walked around, and saw X on the ground, switched off.

I ran over, and set him upright, switching him back on. His lights all turned on, and he let out a tired whistle. _**What happened? Is it night?**_

I glanced outside, and saw that it was nighttime. I turned back to him. "X, why were you on the ground turned off?"

 _ **I… don't know. Last thing I remember, I was in here playing Sabbac with Boba, then he looked up, gasped, then I was shut down. I don't know why.**_ His head swiveled around, and he let out a panicked beep. _**Oh shit! Where is he?!**_ I could feel his shame. _**Thalos, I'm so sorry!**_

I patted his head. "It's alright, buddy, it wasn't your fault." I got up and ran outside. Where was he? I was panicking. What if he was kidnapped? What he was sold as a slave? What he was _dead?!_

Rena ran outside and stood next to me. "Don't panic, we'll find him."

"I'm not panicking!" I snapped, then immediately regretted it. "Sorry."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Let's ask around, we'll find him."

I turned to X. "X, stay here and guard the ship. We'll be back."

 _ **But I want to help! I let him down, I'm going to help find him!**_ He argued.

I was about to argue, then changed my mind. "Alright, just lock up and activate all the security systems."

He chirped happily and started locking up the ship.

All of a sudden, Rena whipped around and thrust out her hands. A missile headed for us careened and went into the ground a few meters away. Blaster fire started raining down on us. Rena and I ducked behind a bench, and then seven grenades landed around us. We scrambled away, narrowly avoiding the blast. I pulled out my repeater, and started firing back. Rena snuck away, trying to sneak behind them. I drew their fire, giving Rena time to get behind them. Once she did, she force pushed them out into the square. They were a large group of weequays. Now with a clear shot, I mowed all but one of them down.

I walked over to the remaining one, and shoved him up against a wall. His eyes were wide with fear. "Please, don't kill me! I… I have information! On who hired us!"

I glared at him. "Talk, then."

He nodded frantically. "I don't know who our boss's employer is, but our boss, Parzel, told us to kill you. I don't know why, we were just following orders!"

I tightened my grip on his throat. "Who's Parzel?"

"Our boss!" He choked out. "He runs the Blue Greel, a gentleman's club, he's almost always there!"

I let him drop to the floor, where he massaged his throat. "That's all I know, I swear!"

I pointed my blaster at his head. "Why should I let you live? What if you go to Parzel and tell him I'm coming?"

He shook his head. "I won't! He just hired me as muscle, I'm not going to die for him!" He was on his knees, begging. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

I lowered my blaster. "I won't be as forgiving next time I see you."

I grinned. "You won't, I swear! Thank you!" He got up, and ran away.

I holstered my blaster and turned around, and saw Boba. Rena had her hand on his shoulder. "I found him bound and gagged, with two dead weequays on either side of him."

I grinned, and hugged him. "Well done, Boba."

He returned the hug and grin.

I stood up. "Now, let's go pay this Parzel a visit."

1 hour later…

We stood outside the club. A neon Twi'lek was dancing above the door. I looked at Boba. There was no way in hell I was letting him out of my sight, but I didn't exactly want to bring him in here either.

Rena came to the rescue. She pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around his eyes. "Hold Thalos's hand so you don't get lost, and _do not_ pull off this blindfold."

He grumbled, but let her tie the knot. Rena winked at me, and then we all walked inside. Immediately I was hit by the loud music and stink of sweat and semen. Dancers of all races were swinging around poles, their tits hanging out. In another room I saw the same thing, but with males. Perverts were shrieking, tossing credits at the dancers. There was an area in the back for private dances, and another area with rooms for people who wanted to get a little more physical. This was a disgusting place.

It was also a huge place, so Rena and X went one way, and I took Boba another. I made sure Boba's hand was in mine the whole time. We walked past a platform with ten dancers on it. Suddenly, I heard Boba. "Whoa…" I whipped around. Boba had taken off his fold, and was looking around, wide eyed.

I covered his eyes. "Damn it, Boba, where's your fold?" He shrugged. I cursed under my breath. "I told you not to take it off!"

"I had an itch in my eye, so I raised it to scratch, and then I saw everything."

I sighed. "Fine. Just… try to keep your eyes on me, Ok?"

He nodded. Then, a human walked up to us, a seductive look on her face. "Hello, boys." She winked at Boba, whose face turned completely red and he looked at the floor. She laughed, then turned to me. "I assume you two are here for the show?"

I scowled. "Actually, we're looking for your boss… don't touch me."

She was rubbing my chest. "Wouldn't you like some… entertainment first?" She grinned. "We like to cater to _all_ of our customer's needs."

I shoved her away. "What I _need_ is…"

"Maybe you prefer something a bit more exotic." She said. A Twi'lek appeared.

I backed away. "The answer is no."

Boba was hiding behind my leg.

They both were directly in front of me, smiling. "We usually get gross, slimy people in here. It's not often we see a big, strong, hunky mandalorian in here."

Then a blue light saber ignited in front of their faces. "Back off, bitches." Rena growled. "He's taken."

Their eyes widened, and they backed away. Rena made a big show of hooking her arm through mine, even planting a kiss on my helmet. She glared at the terrified dancers as we walked by.

I smirked. "I didn't think you were the jealous type."

She gave a short laugh. "Please. It's not like I have proper competition here."

I kissed her cheek. "You don't have competition anywhere."

She grinned as we approached a desk. The receptionist smiled. "I didn't realize he had hired a togruta." She turned to me. "It's 300 credits per hour…"

I raised my blaster. "We're not here for that. Take me to Parzel."

Her eyes widened, and she nodded. She got up, and led us through a few rooms before we reached an empty hallway. She turned to us. "He's through that door."

I nodded. "Thanks."

We walked over to it, and I kicked it open. More music hit us. As we turned a corner, I heard a rough voice. "Oh for fuck's sake, where did you bitches learn to dance?! And you, you're not shaking enough! Our clients are going to want to see your tits moving! God!"

A weequay was yelling at a group of very scared looking naked girls. New hirees, probably.

"You're still not doing it right! Do you want this fucking job?!" A togruta on the far right nodded frantically. "Then for God's sake, dance!"

I scowled. "Hey Parzel, can you quit being an asshole for a few minutes? We need to talk."

He whipped around. "Who the fuck… Oh shit." His eyes widened. "You're Thalos."

I walked over to him. "Damn right I am. I've got a few questions for you."

He grinned nervously. "Of… of course! What would you like to know?"

I kicked him to the ground. "For one, who hired you?!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Boba with the girls, giving them blankets to cover up.

He crossed his arms over his face. "Count Dooku has put out a massive bounty for you! I don't know why, he just said that he would pay a generous amount of credits for your head!"

I growled. Dooku. "Why did he contact you?"

"He didn't contact me directly. He sent out a transmission throughout the criminal underworld telling all the big bounty hunters and crime bosses to kill you, or bring you to him." I cursed under my breath. Every bounty hunter and assassin would be looking for me now. "So… can I go now?"

I grinned a cold grin. "Yeah, you can go. To hell." I reached out and snapped his neck.

Suddenly, a robotic voice rang out across the room. "Thalos Fett, you're coming with me."

I turned around. An assassin droid was aiming a gun at me. I raised my blaster. "Like hell I am."

"I have a bomb planted inside me. If you don't obey me, every one in two klicks will be disintegrated."

My blood froze. I couldn't shoot him, then, that would set off the bomb. The only way to stop him would be to go with him or short him out…

Then a gloved hand reached around and grasped the droid's neck. Electricity overrun the droid, shorting it out. The droid fell, and my favorite Duros was standing there, smirking.

I grinned. "Bane. Good to see you."

He returned the grin. "As soon as I heard about the bounty, I figured you were in trouble. Figured I'd return the favor for warning me about my hit."

"How did that turn out?" I asked.

His grin grew. "As you'd expect. He's dead." He barked a laugh. Then his face turned serious. "Listen, Dooku included where to take you in his transmission. I can take you there, and we can kick his ass."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let's move."

He nodded, then thought of something. "If he sees, your ship, he'll know something's up. We'll have to take mine."

I turned to X. "X, I'll need you and Boba to stay with the Reaper. I'll contact you when we're done."

 _ **Yes sir. I'll watch Boba better this time.**_

I patted his head. "I know you will." I turned to Rena to tell her we were leaving, and saw she was glaring at Bane. His back was turned, he was contacting Dooku saying he had me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. Bane turned around. "Alright, I told him I'm coming. We better get a move on."

I nodded, but I kept glancing at Rena as we left. She looked angry.

1 hour later…

We were approaching Bane's ship. Rena was looking more and more nervous, but she ignored my looks. Whatever she wanted to say, she didn't want to say it in front of Bane.

He activated the ramp, and beckoned us inside. Rena didn't move. "Thal, I don't… Maybe we should find a better way to get Dooku. I mean… What if there's a legion of battle droids waiting for us?"

"We can handle it." Bane said impatiently. "But we have to go, now. Otherwise Dooku will get suspicious."

She glared at him. "Thalos. I _really_ think we shouldn't do this."

She was trying to tell me something. Last time we saw Bane, she hadn't acted this way. I walked down the ramp, and heard Bane grumble. I held her arms. "What is it?" I whispered.

She glanced at Bane, then flicked her eyes back to me. "Bane isn't who we think he is. We can't get on that ship."

Bane walked up behind us. "We're burning daylight. We have to go, _now_."

I glared at him. "Give us a minute."

"We _need_ to leave." He argued.

Rena stepped between us. "Back off, Bane."

He scowled.

I grasped Rena's shoulder. "What is going on?"

Rena was trembling. "Thalos, Bane did something horrible. I found out before we got kidnapped by Dooku, and forgot about it."

Bane's scowl was growing. "I didn't do anything."

She turned to me. "Thal, he kidnapped children. He kidnapped them and took them to Mustafar, to give them to a Sith Lord."

My blood froze. I faced Bane. "Is this true?"

Bane gave a small smile. "Thalos, how long have we been friends?"

 **(Cue music)**

I raised my blaster. "You kidnapped _children?!_ Senators are one thing, Bane, but this is something entirely different! And giving them to a Sith lord? What the hell was he going to do with them?!"

"It was _very_ good money, Thalos. I'm a very rich man because of it."

I was outraged. "You son of a bitch."

He growled. "Don't do this Thalos, we've been friends for a long time, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

I glared at him.

"Thalos, you can't expect all bounty hunters to follow your code. I've murdered innocents before, and you didn't have a problem with that."

"Actually, I did, that's why I rarely do missions with you. I considered you a friend because you have done good in the past, and you never did anything horrendous. But this is too far, Bane."

He sighed. "If you're so honorable, then why did you become a bounty hunter?"

"Because I only take jobs where I battle corruption, and there's a lot of that in this galaxy. And I figured it would be better to earn credits while doing it."

He took out his own blaster. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I want my money. Get in the ship, Thalos."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking you to Dooku." He growled. "I had hoped to deliver you without a fight, but looks like that's not going to happen."

"So you're betraying me?!"

"It's a huge amount of money! Did you really think I came all the way to Coruscant to help you?" He smirked. "You don't belong in this business if you're not willing to set feelings aside to do your job."

I gripped my blaster tighter. "You'll have to kill me first."

"So be it." He said. He pressed a button, and ten assassin droids ran out of his ship.

Rena stepped beside me, igniting her light sabers. The droids all fired simultaneously, she deflected them all into the ground. I fired at Bane. He activated his boots and flew into the air, firing back at me. I rolled behind cover, Rena crouching beside me. The droids kept us down with suppressive fire, Bane was waiting beyond them waiting for us to show our heads. I jumped out, firing five shots before getting behind a wall. All of my shots found a target, leaving five droids left. Rena popped up, deflected some fire, then threw one of her sabers. It cleaved four of them in half before returning to her. She lifted the last one in the air and used the force to snap off it's neck. Bane threw a grenade at her. I shot it mid air, detonating it before it reached her. She hopped out of her cover, protecting herself against Bane's fire. I ran out, firing my flame projector. Flames shot towards him, igniting his coat. He hurriedly got it off and threw it away from himself. He snarled, firing his guns. He hit my leg, but I dodged the rest of his fire, firing back. Rena reached him, kneeing him in his balls, then kicking his chest. He fell to the ground, then pulled out a vibroblade. He swiped, gashing her arm. I roared in anger, tackling him. He flipped his blade in his hand, then stabbed my back, pulled it out, then stabbed again. I grunted, then flipped him over. I reached behind me, pulling the blade out of my back. I tossed it away, then grasped Bane's throat. I started squeezing, him struggling against me. I bashed his head against the ground, dizzying him. The life started going out of his eyes, and he went limp.

I rose to my feet, Rena walking up beside me. "Bastard got what was coming to him."

"Freeze!" I heard a voice shout. It sounded like Jango. I turned around, and twenty clones were all aiming their weapons at us. I looked around, there were clones walking into the open everywhere. They had been waiting for Bane and I to finish our struggle so they could arrest the winner. There were snipers on the rooftops, and countless Republic soldiers closing in on us. Some of them parted, and my blood boiled. Mace Windu was walking towards us, flanked by Skywalker and Kenobi. The two of them looked uneasy, but Windu's face was set in stone. "Thalos Fett, Rena Li." He announced. "You are both under arrest for multiple charges of murder, attempted murder, smuggling, possession of illegal weaponry, kidnapping, and theft. You have the right to remain silent."

I scowled. "Fuck you. We're not going anywhere."

His face remained stony. "You don't have a choice."

I raised my blaster, and heard a hundred clones do the same. "I'd rather kill you and leave, Windu. You still haven't paid for killing my brother, and in front of his own son at that."

A trace of a scowl appeared on his lips. "You're going to a maximum security prison. Commander, cuff them."

An orange clone approached me. He hesitated. "You're the bounty hunter who worked with Fives and Echo?"

I nodded.

"Now, Commander." Windu ordered.

The clone shrugged. "Sorry about this."

He reached out, and I backed away, keeping my gun trained on Dooku. "I'm not going down without a fight."

Kenobi walked over. "Master Windu, may I say something?"

He looked at Kenobi curiously. "You may."

He looked at me. "This bounty hunter has done some bad things, there's no question about that. But he's also done a lot of good. He only kills the corrupt, he captured Asajj Ventress and brought her to us, he played a large role in protecting Mandalore from the Death Watch, and not too long ago he defeated Count Dooku, saved Anakin and I, and brought us back here."

Windu looked at his fellow Jedi incredulously. "Are you suggesting we overlook his crimes? He needs to be punished, by Republic law."

"What I'm suggesting," Kenobi argued, "is that we don't make this man our enemy, but instead our ally. The way I see it, he's done more good than bad."

Windu was shocked, but his face turned stony again after a few seconds. "Your suggestion is noted, Kenobi. Now cuff them, Commander."

I gave a slight nod to Kenobi to show my appreciation. Unfortunately, him sticking up for us wasn't going to get us out of this.

Then, the wind picked up, and a large black ship rose up to the platform. The Reaper was an intimidating ship, with power to back up that intimidation. The clones all trained their weapons on it, and then loading ramp descended just enough for Rena and I to jump through. The two of us took off, pushing past the Jedi, catching them by surprise. The clones started firing, Rena deflected their fire expertly, and we reached the ship. We hopped through the crack, and the ramp slammed shut. I felt the ship start to move, and then it started flying away from the blaster fire pelting the shields.

I pulled off my helmet, and sat down in the gunner seat while Boba flew. "I saw Windu was out there." He remarked.

I nodded. "Unfortunately I wasn't in a position to attack him. Hopefully next time, I will." I turned to him and grinned. "So, how did you enjoy your first strip club?"

His face flushed red. He didn't answer.

Rena walked in. "Well, that was fun. You ok?"

I swiveled the chair to face her. "I'm pretty pissed about Bane. Other than that, I'm fine. How's your arm?"

She crossed her arms. "Fine. I'm concerned about the two knife wounds in your back."

I leaned forward and looked at the chair. I was bleeding. "Now that you mention it, I do feel some discomfort in my back."

She rolled her eyes and went to get the med pack.

I swiveled back around and stared out the view port. This latest endeavor probably didn't make me any more popular with the Republic. I was sorry I couldn't repay Kenobi for defending us. Perhaps in the future.

Review. Let me know what you thought, and suggest future episodes.


	14. Episode 13

This episode replaces the episode with the Zygerrian slavers. I would once again recommend listening to "Indestructible" by Disturbed. I'll say when.

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos.

.

.

.

.

.

THALOS POV:

I was in the cockpit when the holoboard flashed. A message was coming in. I pressed the button. A human flashed onto the board. "Thalos Fett?"

I nodded. "That would be me." I studied the man. It looked like he was in rags. He had a worried, kind expression. Not the kind of guy to hire bounty hunters.

"I don't have much money, I spent a fair bit to send you this message. But you can have everything you want if you do the job." He sighed. "My wife, she has been kidnapped."

I leaned forward. "By who?"

He shrugged. "I know not their names. I know only that they were two Zygerrians."

My blood froze. "Zygerrians? What were they wearing?"

He looked taken aback. "They were wearing leathery looking uniforms, strange helmets, with gold on them."

I cursed. "Don't worry, I'll get your wife back. What does she look like?"

"She is a Twi'lek. She has the most beautiful blue skin, like the ocean. Her eyes are like emeralds. Her name is Sholsa."

I smiled. "I'll find her for you. Listen, you giving me this job has actually alerted me to something I need to take care of. I'll do the job, free of charge."

He smiled with surprise. "Oh, thank you bounty hunter! We live on Alderaan, I'll give you the coordinates of where we live."

I smiled back. "You'll see your wife soon."

I ended the transmission and my smile turned to a scowl. It sounded like the Zygerrians were rebuilding their slave empire. I had to stop them, I hated slavery. I felt Rena put her arms around for me. "He seems like he adores his wife."

I turned and pecked her on the cheek. "He shouldn't have to pay to see his wife. Let's head to Zygerria."

5 hours later…

We pulled into Zygerria. I put on my disguise, and Rena put on hers. I was posing as a slave owner. I planned on buying Sholsa, and then we would take her back to the ship. Thing was, I had bigger plans than just freeing Sholsa. Once she was on the ship, we would fly her home. After we finished, we would return here, raise hell, give the slaves a chance to run. Boba would call in the Republic so they could pick them up. Hopefully I could also get a shot at their queen.

We landed on a platform, and I walked out with Rena wearing a slave outfit. We walked through the streets, me having to fight my urges whenever a slave was whipped or beaten. I had to make sure Sholsa was safe, then I could give these bastards what they deserved.

I almost blew our cover. We walked past a group tormenting a young togruta girl in an overly skimpy dress. They were whistling at her when she fell to the ground, saying disgusting things. She looked like she was going to cry. I started towards them when Rena grabbed my arm. She smiled, and waved her hand. A bunch of things fell from the windows and stands around them onto their heads. They all fell to the ground, holding their heads. I bit back a laugh. I walked over as they stood up. "She for sale?"

They glanced at me. "She is, but we haven't processed her yet."

"I have my own ways of processing them. I'd like to buy her. What's your price?"

They huddled together to settle on a price. One turned towards me. "10,000 credits."

I pulled out the required credits. "Done."

They grinned and pushed the girl towards me. She was crying now. "No, please! I just want to go home and see my parents!"

I grabbed her arm and led her away. "Don't worry," I whispered. "I'll take you home when I'm done here. I'm not a slaver, I'm undercover."

Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Really?"

I smiled back. "Really. But you have to act sad and broken, or else they'll catch on. Got it?"

She nodded and put on a sad face. I looked forward and headed for auctioning building.

10 minutes later…

I was led into a room with the girls. There were other small rooms in a circle all facing a small stage. The way this worked was the slave would be led out onto the stage, and all the people in the rooms would bid on them. Everything about this sickened me.

A human was walked out. He was in rags, but looked fairly muscular. Muscular enough to do manual labor. A bright 2,000 appeared over one room. A few seconds later a 5,000 appeared over another. Then a 10,000 appeared over the first room. Ten seconds passed, and the 10,000 flashed. The man was led to the room. A few other slaves passed through, and then a Twi'lek appeared. Blue, female, green eyes. I immediately typed in 10,000. A second later 15,000 appeared over another one. Then 30,000. I typed in 50,000, and then another person typed in 60,000. I groaned, and typed in 200,000. No other bids were made, and my number flashed. The Twi'lek started crying as she was led to my room.

When she walked in with the guard, I walked up. "Are you Sholsa?"

She looked surprised and nodded. I turned to the guard and slashed his throat. "I've been hired by your husband to take you home."

Her face was shocked, then she smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "He did? Thank you, sir!"

I nodded. "Now, we need to get you to my ship."

She nodded, then thought of something. "Wait, there are others. They…"

"They'll be taken care of." I assured her. "After I take you home, I'm taking over this city. These slaver pricks are going to get what they deserve."

She grinned. "Thank you."

30 minutes later…

We managed to get back to the ship. Word had started to spread about a dead guard, so we tried to remain inconspicuous. Boba was waiting for us for us at the platform. I led the girls to Rena and I's room, and told Boba to head for Alderaan. We dropped her off, her husband running out and embracing her.

He walked towards us. "Please, I insist you let me pay you for saving my wife. I owe you everything."

I held up my hand. "You've already paid me. I'm going back to Zygerria and killing the slavers. Your payment was telling me their slaver empire was returning. Thank you."

He nodded. "Good luck, Thalos."

We set a course for Shili, where the girl was from. When we landed, Rena set out to fetch her parents, and I walked to the hold to get her. She was sitting on Boba's bed, and he was teaching her how to play Sabaac. I smiled and stood in the doorway watching. He didn't notice, but the girl was staring at him instead of the cards she was holding. My smile grew to a frown. I was trying to give Boba the best life possible, but he didn't have friends outside of Rena, X and me.

Rena walked into the ship. "They're outside."

The girl hopped to the floor and hugged Boba, whose face turned red. "Bye Boba!" She ran outside to her parents, who knelt down and grasped her. After profuse thank yous and a lot of tears, we left for Zygerria.

5 hours later…

We were all in battle gear. We landed back on Zygerria, and prepared to storm the gates. I got onto a tower to scope the city and make a plan, when I spotted a familiar face at the palace. Skywalker. With the queen. In Zygerrian armor. What the hell was he doing here?

I told the others to follow me, we were going to sneak to the palace. This would be a lot easier if Skywalker was backing us up, and if he was here other Jedi and clones must be here too.

We got to where Skywalker was, now he was alone, talking to an astromech. I hopped onto the walkway, and the astromech let out an alarmed beep. Skywalker whipped around, then relaxed when he saw me. "Thalos? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I answered. Rena, Boba, and X had all jumped up behind me. "We came here to stop these people, free the slaves. I saw you and figured you might want to help. Are you in?"

He sighed. "I'm in a difficult position, Fett. Obi Wan and Rex have been sold as slaves, and Ahsoka is imprisoned. The queen has me as her personal slave, using them as an incentive not to betray her."

I scowled. "These Zygerrians are monsters." I thought for a moment. "If we find Ahsoka, X can hack into their communications and prevent them from contacting whoever has Rex and Kenobi. Then we can free everyone here."

He thought for a moment. "That could work."

The astromech whistled. _**I know where Ahsoka is. I can take us to her.**_

Anakin grinned. "Well, then what are we waiting for?"

10 minutes later…

Ahsoka was suspended in a cage, with a couple of guards watching her. Boba and I snuck behind them, and took them both out simultaneously. Rena and Anakin hopped up, and X and the other astromech, Artoo, flew up. After freeing Ahsoka, she turned to me and scowled. "Why is he here?"

Anakin looked uncomfortable. "He's, uh…"

I saved him. "Our goals are aligned. I'm your ally right now."

She looked angry, but shut up. Anakin gave me a grateful look. It wasn't easy telling the person who looks up to you that you had to team up with the likes of me.

Anakin sent her and Artoo to secure a ship, I told Rena, X, and Boba to go with her. I said we could take my ship. The rest of us went to interrogate the queen about Kenobi and Rex's location.

We arrived at the throne room doors. I kicked them open, and saw Dooku choking the queen. He looked over, and his face twisted with rage. "You!"

I grinned. "Me." This was better than I had hoped. I took out my light saber and tossed Dooku's old one to Skywalker. We ignited them, and charged. Dooku whipped out his new one., and blocked our attack. Zygerrian guards came out and started shooting at us. Anakin left the fight to hold them off while I occupied Dooku. Our blades clashed, and our faces grew close.

"I kicked your ass before, I'll do it again." I growled.

"Unlikely." He sneered. He force pushed me to the ground, and brought down his saber. I parried his attack, and rolled away and stood back up. He shot lightning at me, I deflected most of it, but a searing pain still overcame me where the rest of the bolts came in contact with me.

Blaster fire was coming from all sides. I got hit twice, my armor shielded me from most of the pain. Then, the Reaper shot the window, causing glass to rain down everywhere. The loading ramp descended, and Skywalker grabbed the queen and leaped on. I was still fighting Dooku. I wasn't going to let him get away.

"Thal, Dooku isn't the main issue right now. We need to save these slaves!" Rena said over comlink. "Get on the ship!"

I hated to do it, but she was right. I jet packed away from Dooku, firing my blaster. I flew into the ship, and the ramp closed. The queen lay dead on the floor, Anakin kneeled beside her. He turned to me. "Kadavo. That's where they are."

I nodded, and shouted to Boba. "Boba, set a course for Kadavo!"

2 hours later…

We pulled into the system, and activated stealth systems. We got past the small blockade without being detected, and landed at the facility. The ship was invisible, and we opened the loading ramp. Anakin, Ahsoka, Rena and I ran for the doors. Boba flew the ship out of range, an turrets started firing at us. Anakin and Ahsoka defended me as I worked to get the door open.

OBI WAN POV:

Rex and I were standing in front of Dooku's hologram. "You will be executed immediately. Agruus, kill them." Our captor called in troops to execute us. He had my lightsaber at his side. I would summon it in an instant, if it weren't for the togrutas. We were trapped. Despite this, I kept on a confident look. Rex was stone faced. Then a guard barged through. "My lord, two Jedi are outside, and a mandalorian is with them. They're trying to get in!"

Shock spread across my face, and then I smiled. Anakin had found Thalos. Perhaps we would get out of this after all. Agruus hovered over to me and held out a holo pad. "Talk to them! Tell them to cease their attack, or I will drop all of those togrutas into the pit below!"

I took the pad, and Thalos appeared. He was kneeling down working on a panel. He jumped back in surprise. "Obi Wan, good to see you're safe. We're coming to get you."

I smiled grimly. "It's good to see you too. But my captor has demanded that you give up, or else he will kill all the togrutas."

He nodded. "I expected as much, as did Skywalker. Good thing we brought reinforcements, eh?"

I grinned. "A good thing indeed. Alright, continue." I crushed the pad, and summoned my light saber. Rex kicked a guard and took his spear. We stood back to back, ready to fight.

( _ **CUE MUSIC!)**_

THALOS POV:

I got through the door. Anakin and Ahsoka followed me into the doorway, and I closed the door.

Anakin turned to us. "Snips, go find out where the togrutas are, get them out of there. Thalos, go get Obi Wan and Rex. I'll go shut down the turrets so the reinforcements can fly in. Go!"

We all took off down different corridors. I ran for the main room.

RENA POV:

I fired the weapons while Boba flew the Reaper. We weren't making much progress on the turrets, their fronts were ray shielded. We were just doing our best to keep them occupied until the Republic arrived.

Boba took a hard swing, and we narrowly avoided get shot down. I fired a missile, the explosion doing nothing to the turret. I cursed, hopefully Skywalker was taking down the turrets.

THALOS POV:

I kicked open the door to the main work room. Kenobi and Rex were fighting multiple guards while a fat Zygerrian watched from his hover chair. I took out my repeating blaster, and started firing. I tossed Rex my pistol so he didn't have to fight with a spear.

"Thalos! Agruus is their leader! Take him down!" Kenobi shouted.

I turned to the fat Zygerrian, Agruus, and fired at him. His chair veered away from the blast and down to the labor area below. I jet packed down there, and switched on thermal vision. I immediately switched it off, there were incinerators everywhere. I walked through the area, when Agruus hovered into view above the area, and pressed a button. The incinerators all switched on, and flames leapt out of them. The tongues flicked towards me, heat overcoming my body. I was engulfed.

OBI WAN POV:

I watched in horror as the flames surrounded Thalos. The entire area below was on fire. Agruus was cackling. I lowered my head. He didn't deserve such a painful death.

( _Chorus should be starting_ )

Then, he flew out. Thalos jet packed out of the fire, blaster raised, engulfed in flames, the fire reflecting on his visor, looking incredibly pissed off. It was straight out of a movie poster. He looked absolutely terrifying.

Agruus thought so, too, seeing as how he screamed in terror as Thalos flew towards him. He grabbed Agruus by the throat, and and hit the forward button on the chair. It veered down towards the flames, and Thalos pushed Agruus's face into the fire, Agruus screaming. I winced. As much as I was growing to like Thalos, I still found his tactics brutal and cringeworthy. Thalos pulled him back out, and crashed the chair in front of us.

I drew my light saber and put it against Agruus's throat. His face was burnt to a crisp. He smiled nervously. "Jedi don't kill unarmed men."

Thalos took his dagger and stabbed Agruus in the chest, twisting it. "I'm no Jedi." He growled. Agruus slumped to the floor.

Rex nodded in approval. "Slaver scum deserved it."

Thalos walked up to me. "You ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "I am. But those slaves won't be if we don't hurry."

He pressed his com link. "Skywalker, how are those turrets?"

Anakin's voice came on over the com. "They're down, the republic is closing in. Ahsoka, how are the slaves?"

Her voice came on, panicked. "I can't get them out. The walls are electrified and the floor is receding into the wall!"

Anakin cursed. "Damn it, two Separatist frigates just appeared!"

Ahsoka's voice came on again. "I have an idea! The cruiser can get under the station, and we can drop down onto it!"

Thalos added his input. "Contact your cruiser, my team and I will take care of the frigates. Focus entirely on saving the slaves." He took his pistol back from Rex and took off through the halls, calling his team to pick him up.

THALOS POV:

The Reaper flew by and I flew into the loading ramp. I ran into the cockpit, and relieved Boba of flight duty.

We flew to the frigates, which were exchanging fire with the cruiser. Rena launched a torrent of missiles at the turrets, and most of them exploded. I flew by the bridge to let whoever was in charge that I was there. Hopefully they would turn their attention to me.

They did. Immediately all the turrets started firing at the Reaper. The cruiser slipped away and headed for the station.

I flew straight at the bridge of one of them, and Rena fired a proton at it, causing a huge explosion. I flew to their back thrusters, and Rena fired the missiles. The thrusters exploded, and the ship started going down.

Rena and I high fived, when we fell under fire. Arc fighters were shooting at us, and so was the cruiser.

Kenobi called me. "Thalos, the slaves have been freed, and we've escaped, but Windu has ordered the clones to shoot you down!"

"Yeah, I noticed. Some 'thank you.'" I grumbled.

He looked distressed. "I'm sorry, Thalos. You deserve better. I want to help, but I can't disobey the council."

I nodded. "I understand, Kenobi."

Skywalker's voice came on. "Obi Wan can't disobey them, but I've made a habit of it. I've sent out a false order from Windu to the clones, get out out of here!"

I grinned. "Will do, Skywalker. Thank you." I hit the trustees and switched on the hyperdrive. Once we left the atmosphere, we jumped to lightspeed. Once again, I owed Kenobi and Skywalker.

DOOKU POV:

I knelt in front of the hologram. "Master, I'm sorry. Thalos Fett was at the palace, and in my haste to kill him, I allowed Skywalker to escape."

He said nothing, thinking. "This bounty hunter is… troubling. I did not foresee his involvement, and he has become a problem, disrupting my plans for the Clone Wars." He stroked his chin. "You must kill him, and his allies."

I looked up. "He has already gained support from the Republic…"

"No." He interjected. "He has gained loyalty from two Jedi and a few Senators who are calling for a hearing for him. He is still alone, and you must destroy him before he grows in power."

I grinned. "With pleasure, my master."

Review, let me know what you thought! Suggest future episodes!


	15. Episode 14

This is an original episode. I would recommend listening to two different songs: "Hero" by Skillet, and "Vengeful One" by Disturbed, each at certain points. I'll say when for each. Also, one of my favorite villains in Star Wars will be in this chapter! Yay! _**WARNING: LEMONS IN THE CHAPTER!**_

By the way, I've portrayed Mace to be kind of an ass at times in this story, I'd just like to make it clear that I love Mace Windu, he's one of my favorite Jedi.

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos

.

.

.

.

.

ANAKIN POV:

I stood in front of the council, all of them looking upset but Obi Wan.

Windu leaned forward. "Skywalker. You have disobeyed us before, but this is a new low. Before, you just changed plans and went about missions your own way. Taking reckless risks. But you actually helped an _enemy_ escape, deceived your troops, and have furthered our endangerment by this bounty hunter's hand. This is unforgivable."

I looked him in the eye. "If I may, master, he was helping us and then we betrayed him. His thanks for helping us was us trying to shoot him down, and that doesn't seem right."

Plo Koon rubbed his chin. "While I agree Windu should have should have been a bit more thoughtful, it does not change the fact that you disobeyed the Council, Anakin."

Adi Gallia added her input. "Master Windu, I think ordering the troops to shoot him down was something you should have discussed with the council."

Master Piell spoke up. "I agree with Windu, and he didn't have time to discuss it with us. Windu was on the battlefield, and had to make a decision. He was there, and our troops were there. He's a threat."

Obi Wan leaned forward. "For what it's worth, I agree with Anakin. Thalos has helped us before, and he did so again, but all we've shown in turn is hostility."

Windu scowled. "You are not innocent in this, Obi Wan. I expected better from you. You have willingly allied yourself with this criminal."

Master Yoda grunted. "Blurry, the lines are, between friend, and foe."

I smiled. "He said the exact same thing."

Yoda raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Discuss this, we must. True, it is, that Thalos has helped the Republic before. But as master Plo said, changed the fact that you disobeyed us, it does not."

I bowed, and walked out of the room. Ahsoka walked over to me. "Master, I agree with the council. Thalos has murdered people, and caused chaos. He's shot up bars, and he kills people brutally. Why would we ally ourselves with him?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's complicated, Snips. There's a lot at play here. Yes, he's done bad things, but he's also done good. I felt that should be rewarded, not punished."

She lowered her head. "I don't think that changes what he's done."

I sighed. "Maybe, but I believe he could and should be an ally."

My comlink beeped. I raised it to my face. "Hello?"

Padme's voice came on over the link. "Anakin, come see me. I just heard about Kadavo, I want to talk." She sounded angry. I sighed and rubbed my head. I was getting _a lot_ of crap for this.

THALOS POV:

"Hm. Discuss this, we must. True, it is, that Thalos has helped the Republic before. But as master Plo said, changed the fact that you disobeyed us, it does not." Yoda said. Anakin walked out of the room.

"Alright, turn it off." I sighed. X beeped and the hologram switched off. I had him hack into the Temple to see what happened to Anakin. I felt awful. Skywalker was getting shit because of me.

Rena walked into the cockpit. "So? What happened?"

I faced her. "Skywalker is getting crap for saving us, as expected." I sighed again. "He helped us, and he's paying the price."

She took my arm and put it around her waist. "We'll make it up to him."

I kissed her. "I hope so. Obi Wan and Anakin are turning themselves into pariahs for us. I admire that, but I wish they weren't getting treated like this."

Rena grimaced. "Can you blame them? The Council, I mean. Yeah, it's unfair and it sucks, but we're not exactly popular with the Republic."

I nodded. "True, but doesn't make me feel any better."

She smiled. "Well, I know what will. The Republic has started freeing the slaves from Zygerria, and the slaves we rescued have been spreading the word of our, _your_ , involvement." Her smile grew. "You did a good thing, Thalos. Hopefully the Republic can see that as well as I can."

Boba walked into the cockpit, and I smiled with pride. He was looking down at his new mandalorian armor I made for him, green plates with gray clothes. He was grinning. "I love it!"

I walked over to him and hugged him. "Your father would be proud of the man you're turning into. I know I am." I pulled away. "It has plenty of growing room, but when you do get big enough I'll make you a larger set.

X's head swiveled around. _**We're pulling into Ryloth.**_

We left Hyperspace, and I paled. There was a massive Separatist blockade. I ran over and activated the stealth systems. "Did they see us?"

Boba scanned. "I don't think so."

I sighed and sat down. "Fuck."

Rena walked over. "Let's get back into hyperspace."

I turned to her. "We came here to refuel, we can't go back, we're almost out of juice."

Boba was still scanning. "If we maneuver her right, we can get the Reaper past them without being seen."

I nodded. "Alright, Boba. Take us in."

He started moving towards the blockade. We were invisible and undetectable by scanners, but if we hit anything we'd be dead. We had almost made it past the blockade, when they started firing. Not at us, but at a ship that had just exited hyperspace. I scanned, it was a medical ship. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." I groaned, and relieved Boba of flight duty and directed him to the weapons seat. We turned around, and I deactivated the stealth systems. Immediately the Separatists opened fire on us, and the medical ship was able to leave the system. We swerved to avoid a horde of vulture droids, and Boba shot down as many of them as he could. I reactivated the stealth systems, and then 20 seconds later they flickered out. "Damn it!" I cursed. We were almost out of fuel. I aimed the ship for the planet, and directed all power to the thrusters. We zoomed away from the blockade, and entered the atmosphere. We were running on fumes, and I switched off the thrusters and tried to position the ship so we wouldn't disintegrate on landing. We left the clouds, and there was a large lake. I aimed for it, and we skimmed along the surface, dipping into it. We reached the sand bank, and we crashed into some woods.

Rena stood up and sighed. "That was too close."

I grabbed her hand and smiled. "We're alive, aren't we?"

Then we heard an explosion. We ran out of the ship, and saw smoke not too far away. I told Boba to stay in the ship with X while Rena and I investigated.

When we got there, a group of battle droids were scanning for something, rocket launchers on the ground. "Did we kill them?"

Another one shook his head. "They're in too deep."

Another scratched his head. "Why don't we use tanks?"

Another smacked that one. "You idiot, we can't fit them in the cave!"

The one from before rubbed his head. "Well, firing rockets isn't working either, at least I'm trying to come up with a plan!"

Yet another one walked up. "Well, we'd better think of something, or the General will scrap us!"

"Not if I scrap you first." I growled, and leapt out of the bushes and started firing. I made quick work of half of them, Rena dashed out and sliced the other half apart. After they were dead, we faced the cave. "Who do you think they were attacking?"

Rena shrugged. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Let's go see if they're ok."

We walked into the cave. After we got a ways in, we came under fire. Rena deflected the bolts, and I ran for cover.

Then we heard a voice. "Wait, wait! They're not droids! Stop shooting!" The fire stopped, and a Twi'lek woman ran over to us. "I'm sorry, we've been trying to defend ourselves from those droids, and we thought you were them."

I stood up. "Understandable." I looked to where the fire was coming from. There was a group of Twi'lek huddled together. They all had blasters clutched in their hands.

The woman walked over to them and faced me. "We all escaped the city, and have taken refuge here. That passageway has saved us, because the droids walk straight into our fire."

I sat down with them. "Why are the Separatists here? I thought the Republic had freed you guys."

The woman looked somber. "They did. The Separatists came in quietly, and took out communications so we couldn't contact anyone, and decimated the Republic troops. They took over quickly and efficiently, we never stood a chance. Our people have been enslaved, and only a small percentage of us escaped. We are part of a larger group, but we got separated and have had to hole up here."

I leaned against the wall and thought. We were stranded here, and these people needed help. I stood up. "Well, let's get back to your group then."

She smiled. "You will help us?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Just one thing, I need some fuel."

14 hours later…

Rena had escorted three of the group to their camp to get some fuel. Once they came back, we would refuel the Reaper enough to get the rest of the group to their camp undetected. While we waited, I spoke with the woman, Sienn Tualin her name was, who turned out to be the standing rebel leader. Their leader was Cham Syndulla, a renowned Twi'lek freedom fighter, but he was imprisoned. They only had a little over a hundred people in their camp, the Separatists had been thorough when capturing everybody. Weapon wise, they only had battle droid blasters and some makeshift swords. Things were not looking good.

Rena made it back with enough fuel to get us to the camp, and then we would fill up there. After we arrived, the rebels swarmed around Sienn, relieved their leader had returned. I scanned the camp. It was shabby, poorly fortified, and everyone was dirty and had sad eyes. They all looked sullen and depressed. Sienn called me and Rena over to a large tent. Inside were six Twi'leks. They were Sienn's advisors and close allies.

A man standing next to her scowled. "Sienn, why have you brought this bounty hunter here?"

She sighed. "He has offered to help us take back the main city. If we can do that, we'll have access to our ships, soldiers, and weapons again."

His scow grew, but he shut up. I looked at the map of the main city. It was huge. And according to Sienn, it was packed with battle droids, and the citizens were confined to their homes. "Do you know who is in charge of this? Dooku, Ventress, Gunray, Wat Tambor?"

She shook her head. "General Grievous."

I sighed. "Wonderful." I rubbed my head.

I looked at the map again while Sienn stared out into the crowd of her makeshift army. She sighed. "What am I going to do?" She wondered aloud.

I turned to her. "What?"

She waved towards the crowd. "Them. What am I going to do with them?"

I frowned. "I don't follow."

"Most of the people in our camp are not fighters, they are farmers and merchants. I don't know what to do!" She sat down exasperated. "Cham would know what to do, but without him here the people are discouraged." She buried her face in her hands. "I can't seem to motivate them, they are too scared."

I nodded. "Not surprising. There's not a lot to hope for here, the situation is bleak."

She glared at me. "That's not helping."

I turned to face her. "But they still need to be inspired. You _have_ to. If their hearts aren't in the attack, they'll lose."

She sighed. "You're not listening. I _can't_ inspire them."

I sat down with her. "Don't give up. This is your _home_. The Separatists are taking it from you and enslaving you. You have to fight for it, no matter what."

She stood up. "Clearly you haven't been to war. It's hopeless."

I glared at her. "Actually, I have. And I know from experience that as a leader, you have to make sure your troops are fighting with everything they have."

She gazed out to the waiting crowd. "I'm not a leader. I was an advisor to Cham, but I have no idea how to lead."

"Just talk to them." I said. "In my experience, the best leaders talk to their troops, take care of them. If you talk to them, they'll follow you. All you have to do is show them you're strong."

She said nothing. Then she gave a small smile. "Perhaps."

I looked at the map, then came up with an idea. "I have an idea. There are patrols all over the area, right?" She nodded. "If we hijack one of those patrols, I can have X rewire some battle droids, and we can pretend that we captured some of your people. We'll escort them past the defenses, and then we strike. Having tanks with us will definitely help."

She grinned. "You're quite the tactician, Fett. When do we strike?"

I shut off the map. "We need to hijack two patrols, about an hour apart. Simultaneous captures will look suspicious. We'll have the patrols arrive back at the city at the same time. So let's find two separate patrols, and we'll take one of them and then an hour later we'll take the other."

She nodded, and stood up. "I suppose I should go speak to my people." She walked out of the tent, and I followed.

BOBA POV:

I was sitting with a group of kids. They were all playing some game I didn't know, so I just watched.

Aunt Rena nudged me, grinning. "That girl over there is staring at you."

I glanced to where she was indicating, and a green Twi'lek quickly looked away, looking nervous.

Rena sat down with me. "You should go talk to her. Learn the game their playing. It's good to take advantage of down time while it's available."

I shrugged. "I want to be ready if Uncle Thalos needs me."

She frowned. "I'm sure he'd say the same thing."

Then he walked up. "We have a game plan." He said. "We're hijacking two patrols to infiltrate the city since their outer defenses are so strong. Fortunately, they haven't had much time to settle in, and have focused almost everything into outer defense."

Rena stood up. "When are we leaving?"

"Not for a few more hours. We need to locate two suitable patrols, and hijack them at different times." He looked at me. "You'll play an important part in this, Boba. You'll be distracting the blockade so they don't send reinforcements."

I nodded. "Should I head up?"

He shook his head. "I don't want you to be in danger of being detected while you wait. You'll head up in an hour or two."

Rena nudged me. "That means you have time to play with the other kids."

Uncle Thalos grinned. "Yeah."

"Boba here also has an admirer." She said, nodding her head towards the girl. I felt my face heat up.

Thalos's grin grew. "You should talk to her. Take advantage of the down time."

I sighed. "Fine." I started walking over to her. She saw me and her face flushed.

I got up to her and was about to introduce myself, when the Twi'lek leader got onto a raised platform. "Everyone gather around!" Everyone complied. "We have a plan. We're going to trick the separatists, and infiltrate the city, and destroy their fortifications from within!" The crowd started murmuring. They were all uneasy. Sienn started visibly sweating. "Listen, I know things look bleak, but we can do this! We can beat the Separatists!"

"How?" Someone in the crowd shouted. "We can't fight!"

She opened her mouth, and closed it. She hung her head, and whispered something to her advisor. She started walking off the stage, when Uncle Thalos walked on. An angry muttering came over the crowd. People were still upset that a bounty hunter was helping them. The girl from before nudged me. "He's your uncle, right?"

I nodded proudly. Then Thalos spoke up. "Listen up. The Separatists are ravaging your homes. They're enslaving your friends and family. They're taking everything from you. And anyone who just lays down and takes that when they can fight is a coward." The crowd was angrier now. One person shouted at him, calling him bounty hunter scum. "Listen, I'm here to stay, and you have to deal with it. But I'm not the enemy here. These bastards have done this to countless worlds. Prove to them that fucking with you was a mistake! I won't lie, many of you will die. But you'll be dying for your home! For everything you believe in! If you love your world, you'll fight back with everything you have!" The crowd was silent now. "It doesn't matter if you're a soldier, or a farmer. You're a Twi'lek. Fight for your home. Drive out these Separatist pricks!" Everyone in the crowd was getting riled up. They were actually liking Thalos's speech. "Here's the plan: We're hijacking two Separatist patrols, and pretending that they've captured some of you. Everyone else will be hiding in the tanks. Once we're in the city, we'll strike."

"What about the blockade?" Someone asked.

Uncle Thalos smiled proudly. "My nephew, Boba, will be distracting them."

Some of them turned and stared at me in shock. The girl was staring in awe.

Uncle Thalos drew their attention again. "We'll leave in a few hours. Everyone go to your posts, prepare."

He walked off the platform, and everyone dispersed, heading to their destinations. The kids all stared at me, and the girl tapped my arm. "You're distracting the blockade? You're so brave!" I grinned, but I felt my face heating up. I hate it when I blush.

3 hours later…

THALOS POV:

We had located two patrols, and Rena had left with a group to hijack them. I had my own group, and was waiting for the hour to go by as we stalked our prey. The Twi'leks were restless, excited. I prayed there wouldn't be excessive casualties.

My wrist beeped, signaling that an hour had passed. I grabbed the arm of one Twi'leks, Morn, and motioned for the rest of them to stay where they were, and cover us. We slid down the incline, and crept up behind the trailing tank. Morn climbed onto the back, and waited for my signal. I got out from behind the tank with my repeater, and mowed down thirteen battle droids. The rest turned around and started firing at me as I ran for the second tank. Morn climbed on the top of the first tank, opened the hatch, threw out the driver, and climbed in. He started blowing up some of the droids, then I reached the second tank. The other Twi'leks were raining down covering fire. I jet packed onto the second tank, and stabbed the driver through the hatch with my lightsaber. I opened the hatch and tossed out the droid, and hopped in. Now we had control of both tanks, and the Twi'leks ran down and pinned down the remaining droids.

We took them back to camp, and X started rewiring them. Rena's droids were already rewired, and they were all standing at attention, unmoving. I walked up to one. "Where does your loyalty lie, droid?" I asked.

"With bounty hunter Thalos Fett, and the Twi'leks, sir." It replied.

Rena walked up grinning. "X did a good job, huh?" I grinned, and nodded. "Aaand… Guess what else we got?" I raised my eyebrow. She stepped aside, and there were three super battle droids with rockets and a destroyer droid. "These three were with the patrol we attacked, and we managed to capture them."

My mouth dropped. "Great job!" I said. "They'll definitely help."

My droids walked out of the tent where X rewired them. In all, we had 23 battle droids, 3 super battle droids, one destroyer droid, four tanks, 93 Twi'leks ready to fight, Rena, and me. Maybe we stood a good chance after all. My grin grew, and Sienn was staring in awe at our accomplishments.

I called X over, and if had legs he would have been sprinting. _**Yes Thalos?**_

I gave a playful punch to his leg. "You did one hell of a job on those droids, buddy. I think you've guaranteed victory."

He let out an ecstatic whistle. _**I did do a good job, didn't I?**_

I nodded. "Yes, you did. Now, the last thing you need to do is go with Boba in the Reaper. Fire weapons, pilot, do repairs, anything he needs. Keep him alive up there, alright?"

His buzz saw extended, and he put it up to his head in a salute. _**Can and will do, boss.**_ He did a 180⁰ and wheeled to the Reaper.

I walked up to the platform. "Attention everyone!" Everyone in the camp turned to look at me. "We're heading out in ten minutes! I need 50 of you to pretend to be captured. You can hide guns and knives in your clothes. Then the rest of you will split into two groups of 15, and climb in the tanks. Rena and I will hide in the tanks with you, and we'll get out to fight once we start. 13 of you are going to remain here in camp, watch over the kids. Battle droids!" The droids all turned to me. "Call into your base saying that you've captured 50 prisoners. Then split up evenly between the two patrols. Four of you get into the tanks to drive. We'll enter the city five minutes apart. Once we're all in, we strike. Is that clear?!" There was a resounding yes. "Let's go kick some Separatist ass!" There was a loud battle cry, and I grinned. I was sure we'd come out of this victorious.

I hopped off the platform, and headed for the Reaper. When I got there, Boba was talking with the girl from before. I smiled and coughed. Boba's head shot up and he walked over to me. "Am I going up?"

I nodded. "Yes. X is going with you to man the weapons, or fly, whichever you need him to do. You're an important part of this, Boba." I said, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Your job is to make sure the city doesn't get reinforcements. Rain hell on that blockade, destroy it if you can. And if you see _any_ ships head for the planet, blow them to hell. Got it?"

He nodded. "Got it. I won't let you down."

I grinned. "I know you won't." I turned and headed for camp. I glanced back, and saw the girl kiss Boba on the cheek, and run back to camp. I smiled, and headed for my tank.

Rena was waiting, and when I got there she pulled me in for a deep kiss. "We can do this Thal." She whispered when we pulled apart.

I smiled. "I know we can. Those clankers won't know what hit them."

She made a face. "Clankers?"

I grinned. "I heard that's what the clones call Separatist droids. I think it's fitting."

She laughed, and hugged me. "I suppose I should go get into my tank." She turned to leave, then turned back. "Bet I can kill more droids than you." She said, grinning.

I laughed. "You're on."

1 hour later…

Rena's group was five minutes behind us. The 25 "prisoners" were all in fake cuffs that they could break away easily, and they all had a blaster and a knife hidden on each of them. We had 15 of the Twi'leks down below, ready to jump out and start firing. I was behind the battle droid driving. We approached the outer wall, and then we got hailed. I ducked behind the chair.

"B1-3457, report." Said another battle droid.

"We have 25 prisoners to turn over. Requesting access to city."

"Very well, I'll… wait a minute. It says B1-3432 is in charge of this patrol. Where is he?"

"Uhhhh…" The droid was lost.

"He was killed in the conflict with the prisoners. He turned command over to you." I whispered.

"He was killed in the conflict with the prisoners. He turned command over to you. Err, I mean, me." The droid said.

"Very well. Proceed through the gate."

I breathed a sigh of relief as our little convoy passed through. After we got past, they closed back up. We headed for the square, where prisoners were assigned to areas. My comlink beeped as we were approaching, and Rena called in. "We've made it past the gate. Once we hear battle sounds, we'll start fighting."

"Alright, fire when ready." I replied.

 _ **(Hero by Skillet should start playing)**_

I threw open the hatch, flew out, and started firing. I shot a missile from my gauntlet at a group of destroyer droids, blowing them up before they could switch on their shields. The Twi'leks all broke away their cuffs, took out their weapons, and started firing. We had painted the heads of our droids to discern them from the others, and they started firing against the opposing droids. The rest of the Twi'leks hopped out of the tanks and joined their friends. I landed on the ground, and ignited my saber. I had it in my right, my pistol in my left. I fired three shots and rolled, slicing apart two droids when I came up. More destroyers were rolling into the square, so I flew over to take care of them. I landed in front of them and cut apart three, ducked, sliced another, flew over another cutting it as I went over, and slashed the last one. I glanced back at the square, so far there were no Twi'lek bodies, which meant none of them had died yet. The tanks were blasting apart barracks full of droids.

I turned my attention to a platoon of battle droids approaching. I took out a frag and chucked it into the middle, blowing most of them apart, sending the rest to the ground. Some of them stood back up and started firing. I rolled behind cover, and took out my repeater. I crouched and peeked over, taking down four of them before ducking back down. I heard a scream, and saw a crab droid impaling a Twi'lek. The first casualty. I ran over, and saw nine more entering the square. I jumped on top of one, and stabbed it with my saber. It crumpled to the ground, and I came under fire from the others. The Twi'leks had taken cover in various buildings, but were unsuccessfully trying to shoot down the crab droids. I ducked behind some debris as the droids marched towards us, blasters firing. I took out a detonator, and tossed it at one of them. As I moved to detonate it, it scrambled away from its comrades. The explosion only killed it. Another one succumbed to blaster fire, leaving seven left.

The tanks turned to fire on them. Five more crabs were destroyed, when a hail of rockets blew up one of our tanks. A group of super battle droids with rockets were advancing on our rear. The Twi'leks started firing on them, while I turned my attention back to the two crab droids that were left. I saw that they were walking under a stone balcony. I threw a detonator, and the balcony fell on top of them, crushing them.

Another rain of rockets, smaller this time, exploded against a building. A group of the Twi'leks fell dead. Eleven of them. That made twelve casualties out of forty on my team. I cursed. I leaned away from cover, and fired my repeater. I got all but four of them, who turned to fire at me. I leaped away to avoid the explosion, barely making it.

Then my fear started coming to pass, civilian casualties. A large building, I'm guessing an important one, where they were keeping civilians started blowing up from battle droid rockets. The cowards were killing them! The exit collapsed, and I heard screams inside. I ran over to the building, and heard people calling for help on the other side. I stepped into the fire, and grabbed the bottom of the debris blocking the exit. I groaned, and lifted it up about a foot. I heard excited chatter as the civilian realized they were being saved. The heat bore down on me, and I lifted it up another foot. My muscles were screaming in strain. Twi'leks started crawling out and running into alleys, fleeing to safety. A mother crawled out with her child. I managed to get it up two more feet, and crouched down hefting onto my shoulders to give me more leverage. I heard a cry from inside, and glanced up. Everyone had left, except a little boy pinned under some rubble. I cursed, and ducked inside. The heat was intense, and debris was everywhere. I ran over to the child, whose eyes widened with fear he struggled against me as I tried to free him from the rubble. "I'm trying to help you!" I shouted.

He shook his head and cried. I took off my helmet. "I'm not a damn droid, look!" His eyes widened more, and he stopped squirming. I replaced my helmet and lifted him from under the rubble. I turned to run back out when the debris blocking the exit blasted apart. A group of battle droids started firing at me and the boy. I ducked behind cover, the boy had a death grip around my neck. I drew my pistol, and ran back out. I fired my pistol, my shots hitting home every time. I turned to my side to barrel through the last two blocking the exit.

As we ran back outside, I grinned. There were battle droid corpses everywhere, and the Twi'leks had formed a phalanx of sorts. I set down the boy, who hugged my leg and ran into an alley with the other civilians. Then I realized there were more Twi'leks than we started out with fighting. Those we freed had picked up some guns and joined us. We were winning.

25 minutes earlier…

BOBA POV:

I was right in the middle of the blockade, invisible. X was working on setting up a jammer to block communications between the blockade and the ground. I was trying not to freak out. Uncle Thalos had entrusted me with a vital part of the mission, and I was terrified that I would let him down.

X noticed my expression. _**Don't worry, Boba. We can do this, you and me!**_

I smiled. "I hope so, X."

X unplugged from his console, having finished the jammer. He wheeled over to me. _**Plus, if we win this that Twi'lek girl will be all over you.**_ I punched him, and he let out a series of laughing whistles.

Then the com blinked. Aunt Rena popped up on the holoboard. "We're about to attack, Boba. Make sure that blockade doesn't send reinforcements." I nodded. Her eyes softened. "And hey, stay safe ok? Or, at least as safe as you can be fighting a Separatist blockade."

I smiled. "I will, Aunt Rena. X and I have got this. Right X?"

X's head swiveled in a full 360. _**Damn straight! Let's kill these pricks!**_

Rena gave a short laugh. "Good luck, boys." With that she switched off.

I turned to X. "X, man the weapons. Keep a scanner up at all times, I want to know when ships are heading for the surface."

He did a buzz saw salute. _**Aye aye, captain.**_ He wheeled over to the weapons console and plugged in. I gripped the driver's controls, and switched off stealth systems. Immediately we started getting fired at. I flew in loops, swerving, rolling, dodging all the fire. X shot down any vultures that came our way.

I flew towards a frigate, and aimed the ship for the bridge. X launched a torrent of missiles. obliterating the bridge. I flew along the side, letting X take out the turrets. So far we hadn't sustained any damage, and the shields had deflected any blasts that managed to hit us.

We were doing good.

THALOS POV:

The Twi'leks had secured half the city, but we were having trouble advancing. The droids were throwing everything they had at us, and we hadn't had time to set up any proper barricades. The only good news was that most of the citizens had been evacuated. I had sent out two scouts to see if there were any other options. Rena was in the front lines deflecting fire, I was hanging a little bit back with my sniper rifle. The few times I had looked up to the sky, I saw explosions, which meant Boba was still alive.

I shot down three destroyer droids when the scouts returned. "Thalos, we have news!"

I shot a few more droids and turned to them. "What?"

"We learned that their leader is here. General Grievous is in the main building, overseeing everything."

This was indeed important news. And very good news. "If we can knock out Grievous, we can take the city a lot easier." I thought for a moment. "Tell everyone to hole up here, and keep fighting. Rena and I will go after Grievous." They nodded, and went to spread the word. I went over to Rena. "Come with me, we're ending this fight."

She lifted a destroyer droid, crumpled it into a ball, and flung it at a group of battle droids. She turned to me. "Sounds good. What are we doing?"

10 minutes later…

We were sneaking through the alleys, making our way to the main building. There were a few close calls, but we finally made it.

We stopped about a hundred yards away from the entrance. There were two destroyers guarding the entrance, and a crab droid pacing the bottom of the steps. I switched on my electrical vision, and looked around for any electronic signatures. There was a droid commando with a sniper rifle on top of the building in front of us. Aside from that, no other droids were outside the building. I saw a shit ton of them inside, though.

I switched back to normal vision, and aimed my rifle for the commando. I prayed the sound wouldn't reach the droids, and fired. The commando was down, and it seemed like the crab and destroyers hadn't noticed. I motioned for Rena to follow me. We snuck around a few more buildings, and were in an alley facing the crab droid. I motioned for Rena to attack the crab at my signal, and snuck around again to get a clear shot at the destroyers.

I grabbed a droid popper, armed it, and rolled it towards the destroyers. They glanced at it, and then it detonated, shutting it down. I dashed out with my lightsaber and sliced them both in half. Before the crab droid had time to react, Rena dashed out of the alley in a blur and cut off its two legs, then stabbed its head. All this happened within the space of five seconds. We high fived, and faced the entry way.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Of course." She grinned. "By the way, I've scrapped 289 droids so far."

I returned the grin. "304."

We kicked open the doors together, and attacked. I took out my repeater, and started mowing down droids. I fired a rocket from my gauntlet at the hall where a group of destroyers were rolling in. Super battle droids entered the room, and Rena dashed between them, cutting them in half with her sabers. She lifted a table, and threw it at a huge group of battle droids, crushing them. I threw a grenade at some commandos, and fired at a group of battle droids. After less than a minute the lobby was covered with dead droids.

We headed for the elevator, and punched the top floor button. We got up to level 13 before the power was cut. We both realized what was coming, so I blasted a hole through the roof. We both jumped out and grabbed the sides of the shaft. A second later the elevator dropped, the cable had been cut. Rena did some flips and got up to the next door, and cut a hole with her sabers. I flew up as she jumped through, and climbed through it. I stood up, and a large group of battle droids were aiming their guns at us.

"Freeze, intruders." One said.

"Actually, I think you assholes are the intruders." I growled.

"Nuh uh! We took this building, and now you're in it! That makes you the intruders!" He argued.

"But you guys are intruder droids." I said.

"What? No, we're battle droids!" He turned to his friends. "Right?"

One scratched his head. "I thought we were. Did the General make a new series?"

"If we're intruder droids, then why do we look like battle droids?"

"Do we have special upgrades?"

As they debated what they were, I pulled out two grenades and tossed them into their group.

One saw me. "Uh oh."

Rena and I dove back into the shaft and clung to the walls as the grenades exploded. We climbed back through, and the droid parts were imbedded in the walls. "Dumbasses." I muttered. Rena laughed at that, and we started running through the halls.

We peeked around a corner, and saw a large spiral staircase heading up to what looked like the top floor. Where Grievous would be. There were commando droids with sniper rifles, and destroyer droids guarding the bottom of the stairs. I turned to Rena. "If you can take care of those destroyer droids, I'll handle the snipers."

She nodded, and I turned back around. I rounded the corner, and ran into the room. I immediately ducked behind cover and drew my rifle, avoiding a rain of sniper bolts. Rena dashed past my spot and started attacking the destroyers. I peeked out and shot down two of the snipers, then ducked back. I took note of where the shots came from, and ran back out and returned fire. Three more down. Two snipers were left. I dodged a bolt and fired two shots, one hitting home. The last sniper jumped down and threw his rifle to the side. He drew a long, curved blade and ran at me. I dodged his swing and cut off his head with my dagger.

Rena had finished with the destroyers, and we ran up the stairs. At the top, there was a hallway lined with windows. I looked out, and there were droids and Twi'leks lining the streets. But I could tell we were winning. There were Twi'lek snipers and tanks shooting at battle droids. We continued on down the hall.

BOBA POV:

X and I had taken down five frigates by now, and countless vulture droids. But the Reaper had significant damage. Not enough to keep us from performing well though. So far a lot of ships had tried to go to the surface, somehow X's jammer had been broken. Thankfully none had made it, we shot them down, but it was a miracle we were still alive.

Despite all our efforts, though, the blockade was still functional and deadly. We were spending more time evading than we were killing, and there were still fifteen frigates functioning.

As I kept us alive I tried to think of a way to really hurt this blockade. Then I saw it, a control ship right in the center of the blockade. That ship was keeping all these Separatists in contact with each other. That was what broke through X's jammer.

I remembered hearing about how 20 or so years ago a kid had taken a naboo starfighter and blown one of these up from the inside. I grinned and steered us towards it. We evaded a torrent of fire, and X shot down the vultures coming after us. I flew into the ship.

THALOS POV:

We approached the door at the end of the hallway, and then it opened. Six magma guards stepped out, followed by a very pissed off General grievous. "Thalos Fett, I don't believe we had a formal introduction last time we met."

"Last time we met, you were strangling my nephew." I replied.

"He was causing trouble, much like how you are now. Guards, kill them!" He backed into the room and shut the door. The magma guards all dropped their cloaks and ignited electric staves.

Rena and I ignited our sabers simultaneously, and got into battle stances. We stood there, waiting for one of the droids to make a move. Then they all leaped at us at once.

I angled my blade to block one, and swung to block another. Rena expertly deflected the other four.

I sliced a staff in half, and dodged a swing from another. The guard whose staff I cut took one half in each hand and swung the, like batons. I backed away, defending against their barrage. Rena flipped over one, cutting off it's head in the air. It kept going, spinning it's staff blindly. She pushed it into another one, sending them out the window. I ducked a swing and cut it in half, and stomped it's head. Rena kicked one to the ground and stabbed it. Another one came up behind her, and I shot it's head then chest. The last one was the one with the batons. Rena and I both ran to opposite sides and punched it's face. It fell to the ground, and she stabbed it at the same time I shot it.

"That was definitely _my_ kill." I said.

"Like hell it was. I stabbed it first."

"Pretty sure my shot hit it first."

We glared at each other, then broke into grins. "You can have it." I said. "I've killed more droids than you already."

"Yeah, and I'm a trandoshan." She replied. "Let's go kick Grievous's ass."

As we walked to the door I pecked her cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

She grinned. "Pretty sure."

 _ **(Start "The Vengeful One")**_

We reached the door, and Rena and I both stabbed it, and cut an oval. I kicked it down, and we were about to jump through when we were hit by a large white object. We fell to the object, and Grievous stood to his full height. He was huge, and more terrifying than any Kaleesh I'd ever seen.

"You should have minded your own business, bounty hunters" He growled. "Now, you will both die."

Rena hopped up to her feet, and I stood up, drawing my saber and blaster. "We'll turn you into scrap metal, asshole." Rena growled.

He cackled. "I've killed Jedi more experienced than you, bitch." He sneered.

"Don't call her that." I growled. "Or your death will be even more painful."

"Allow me to show you my trophies." He said. He drew back his cloak, and took out four light sabers. He dropped his cloak, extended his arms, and they broke into to four separate arms, igniting all his sabers at once. He roared, and charged. We barely blocked his attacks, using our sabers to block three of his sabers the fourth tried to stab me, but I turned to dodge it. He drew back, and lunged again. Neither of us had time to attack, as we desperately defended ourselves as he pushed us down the hall. He kicked me to the ground, and I rolled away to avoid two blades swinging down to where I was. He was incredibly strong, putting immense force behind all of his swings. It seemed impossible to get through his defense. I aimed my blaster and fired, and he deflected it into the window, shattering glass. He kicked Rena into the glass, and she cried out from getting cut, and he kicked her out the window. She just barely grabbed the ledge in time. My vision blurred with rage as I charged to retaliate. I heard myself screaming with fury. He would pay for that. He put away a saber and grabbed me by the throat, slamming me against a wall. He laughed and drew back a hand to stab me, when Rena dashed around and cut off his arm. He roared and knocked her away, and threw me on top of her. She got up, and I noticed she still had a shard of glass lodged in her shoulder. Grievous started spinning his blades, cutting up the walls and floor, and creating an impenetrable defense. I fired my blaster, and all of the shots were deflected, and he didn't even flinch.

We backed away, and he cackled. Rena closed her eyes, then they shot open. She thrust out her hands, and Grievous went flying back down the hall as he stood back up we lunged at him, and now _he_ was defending against _our_ attacks.

Then I got stabbed. Grievous rolled and lunged, and plunged his saber into my stomach. I doubled over and fell to the ground, and Rena screeched, barraging Grievous with a vicious flurry of attacks.

I struggled back up, holding my gut. He hadn't hit anything major, but I had a hole in me. Rena was unrelenting, but Grievous was more than capable of defending himself. Then he knocked one of Rena's sabers away, and kicked her to the ground. I took off towards him. He raised a saber to kill her, and I tackled him. We launched through the window, glass shattering and raining. I activated my pack to keep us in the air, and started raining punches on him. He roared, and started clawing at me. He reached around and ripped off one of my pack's rockets, causing us to start spinning uncontrollably through the air. I had lost control of my pack, and we were too high up for me to drop down. He was raining punches on me as I tried to regain control. I took out my lightsaber and activated it, and he knocked it out of my hand, sending it to the ground far below. He was cackling now, relishing his impending victory over me. I growled, and aimed us towards the ground. We went rocketing through the air, and at the last second I detached from my pack and we both tumbled to the ground as my pack went sailing through a nearby building window.

I rolled over and stood up, drawing my blaster. He contorted his body back into an upright position. He had somehow held onto all of his sabers during the battle, and with his three remaining arms drew three of them. I started firing as I backed way, but he started spinning his sabers so that they deflected every shot.

He cackled again. "You are an impressive fighter, Fett, but you are no match for me!" He taunted in that awful graveled voice. I scowled, and secretly made sure I still had Dooku's saber. I ran towards him, catching him by surprise and slid underneath him, grabbing his legs and pulling him to the ground. I flipped around and tried pinning him. He laughed, and twisted one of his arms to grab my throat, choking me. He stood up with me in his grip. "Nice try, bounty hunter." He held two lightsabers up to my face, their blue and green glow blinding. "This is the end of Thalos Fett."

"Not yet." I growled. I kicked his chest, drawing an "oomf" from him and sending me backwards. I twisted around, grabbing Dooku's saber and igniting it, and cut him in half. His legs fell to the ground, and he landed on his hands. I curb stomped one of his arms, leaving him with only two arms. He stood on his hands like a Dug, and started trying to run away. I ran after him, but despite the fact that he was only travelling on two arms he was really fast. I aimed my pistol and shot his back, knocking him down. I jumped on top of him and pinned his arms, but he was struggling like a wild animal. He finally threw me off and jumped on top of me. He wrapped his two claws around my throat and started squeezing. He cackled as I fought for air. I reached behind me and drew my dagger, and stabbed his arm, cutting it off. He continued trying to choke me with his one hand, but I grabbed his neck and held him out. I grabbed his remaining arm, and pulled. Wires snapped and joints popped, and it was torn from his socket. I grinned in triumph, and dropped him to the ground. The feared General Grievous was just a head and torso now, glaring at me with pure loathing in his eyes.

I aimed my blaster at his head, and then holstered it. "Actually, this is pretty funny. I think I'm going to let you get humiliated, as I drag you into the city square and everyone sees what had become of the mighty General of the droid army." He growled at this and flipped around like a fish, drawing a laugh from me. I sat down, and watched him struggle. I heard a boom, and looked up to see a huge explosion in the sky.

BOBA POV:

3 minutes earlier…

 _ **Boba, what the hell are we doing?!**_ X asked, alarmed as we flew into the ship and through the hangar.

"We're going to blow up this ship and knock out communications." I replied. "Keep these droids off me, I need to navigate us to the core." We flew through the long hangar, X blasting apart any obstacles in our way. "X, prep the super torpedo."

He swiveled his head to face me. _**We don't have many of those, Thalos said to save them for emergencies.**_

"Pretty sure this qualifies!" I said.

 _ **You're the boss.**_ He replied. _**Torpedo prepped.**_

We reached the core, and I aimed. "Burn in hell." I growled, and fired the torpedo. It shot towards the core, and I flipped us around and punched it. We zoomed back through the hangar, the explosion following us, flames slowly overtaking the Reaper.

Just before we were overcome we launched out of the ship, as it fell apart, exploding in all directions. I grinned in triumph. "All right, let's take care of the rest of these frigates."

THALOS POV:

30 minutes later…

We had won. Battle droids littered the streets, the blockade was toast, and the Twi'leks had all been freed. Surprisingly, only nineteen casualties had occurred. Way less than I had expected.

I had personally set up a cage in the city square where everyone had gathered, and set the General inside. He was humiliated, as everyone celebrated around him.

I sat at the edge of the square watching when Rena walked up, Boba and X beside her. "No permanent damage from the glass, how's your stomach?" She asked.

"I got it sealed up, nothing major was hit. Got a cool hole shaped scar though." I replied, grinning. "By the way, my total was 487 droids."

A huge grin broke out across her face. "506. Suck on that."

I laughed. "Well done. Though I did beat Grievous, so that should be worth 50 in my opinion."

Before she could argue, Boba broke in. "Well, X and I blew up 20 frigates, a control ship, and god knows how many vultures. So, really, I think we won." He put out a fist and X extended one of his mechanical arms and tapped his fist.

Rena and I stared at him in awe for a few seconds. "You know what, that's fair. Good job, Boba."

He smiled. "Soooooo… What do we win?"

"Our everlasting respect." Replied Rena.

Disappointment spread across his face, and I laughed. "You know, I think you have a pretty good reward standing over there waiting for you." I said, nodding over to a building. The girl from before was staring at Boba, beaming. He grinned, and walked over.

Then Sienn walked up with a man. "Thalos, meet our leader. This is Cham Syndulla."

I shook his hand. "I suppose you'll be wanting some sort of reward, Fett. Our treasury is over there." He said, gesturing. Help yourself, I have work to do."

I gazed at the ruined buildings. "Keep it." I said, shock spreading across his face. "I think you guys will need all the resources you can get to rebuild. Besides, seeing Grievous flop around like a fish is reward enough." I said, chuckling.

"I… Don't know what to say. This is unexpected, thank you Thalos. We won't forget this." He stammered. He glanced over at Boba. "Ah, I see your nephew has become acquainted with my daughter, Hera."

My eyes widened. "That's your daughter?"

He smiled. "Yes. It's good to see her making friend… Oh." She had pecked Boba on the cheek. "Well, I see they've become _well_ acquainted."

"Listen, I can tell him to…" I said.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Apparently the rumors I've heard about you being a heartless monster aren't true, and if he's half the man you are I don't mind." He turned back to me. "I do hope we meet again Fett."

I nodded. "Likewise. Now, I'd love to stay and help, but we should leave before the Republic gets here."

"That won't happen for a few more hours, you have time." He said. "Enjoy yourselves."

As he walked away, Rena put a hand on my shoulder. "That's exactly what I was planning to do." She whispered seductively. I grinned, and we walked back to the Reaper.

We walked into our room, and I locked the door. I turned around, and Rena was waiting stark naked on our bed. I grinned and walked over. "You are the hottest woman in the entire galaxy." I whispered.

She smiled. "You're sweet." She grabbed me and shoved me to the bed. "Now shut up and fuck me."

My grin grew. "Yes ma'am." I grabbed her hips and flipped her over so that I was on top. I crushed my lips against hers, our tongues fighting to be on top. She won, and wrapped hers around mine. My erection rubbed against her clit through my pants. She moaned into my mouth, and I pulled away, drawing a whimper from her. I bit her ear, and trailed down her neck, biting and licking, eliciting moans from her. I fondled her breast with one hand, and traced the other down her montrals and down her back. She reached down and tugged at my belt, flinging it to the side and pulling down my pants. My 10 inch cock was exposed, and I rubbed it against her pussy, kissing her blood red skin.

I kept rubbing, drawing a frustrated growl from Rena. "Quit teasing me!" She pleaded. I grinned into my kisses, and straddled her hips. "You want me?" I asked.

"You fucking know I want you!" She growled."

I laughed, and inserted my tip. I pushed in, us moaning in sync. I pulled out, and slammed back in. I kept doing this, picking up the pace with each thrust. We fell into our familiar rhythm, and we screamed in ecstasy. She flipped over with me still inside her, and got into doggy style position. I grasped her firm ass, and pumped in and out. Her walls squeezed me, and she was sopping wet. "I'm gonna… cum… ugghh." She moaned. She came, and her fluids ran down my shaft and sent me over the edge. I thrust a few more times and went all the way in, firing spurts of my seed. We gasped and fell onto the bed. I kissed her neck. "I love you." I whispered into her ear. "More than anything."

She gave a weak grin, and passed out. I followed soon after.

BOBA POV:

5 minutes earlier…

X and I were walking back to the Reaper, secluded in the woods. We reached it, and then I heard the familiar moaning. Thankfully this time I didn't have to be on the ship. "You know what, X, let's explore a little bit."

 _ **Sounds good to me.**_ He replied. We turned back and walked back down the path. Ryloth was a pretty place. We just walked, admiring the trees, when X let out a worried beep. _**Boba, I think we're being followed.**_

No sooner had he said this then a laser net shot out from the bushes. I dodged, and drew my blaster. A large group of trandoshans surrounded us, hissing and cackling. "You're coming with us, young one." One hissed. "Do not resist, it is futile."

X wheeled in front of me, and suddenly all of his extensions popped out, saws spinning and electricity crackling. _**Back off.**_ He whistled. The scaly pricks laughed, and closed in on us. X attacked, zapping one and spraying acid over another. I fired my blaster, killing three before one grabbed me from behind. I twisted and grabbed his dagger, and slashed his throat. X sawed open one of their stomachs, and zapped another. They all roared, and started beating us. One took out an electric baton and jammed it into X, zapping him back. He wailed, and his lights flickered off. I struggled as two of them grabbed me, and another covered my mouth. They carried me away through the bushes, towing X as well. "Why are we taking the droid?" One asked.

"They're both fierce, they should prove entertaining in the hunt." Another replied. They injected me with something, and I passed out.

? later…

I opened my eyes. I was in a cage. I sat up, and heard a gasp beside me. I looked, and groaned. Skywalker's padawan was glaring at me from her own cage. "Where are we?" I demanded.

"Hell if I know. I was on Felucia and suddenly I was knocked out. I just woke up in here. And now I'm stuck next to you."

I glared at her, and turned away. I scanned for X, and saw him in the next row. Row. There were rows of cages, most of them occupied by various people of differing species and ages. X was switched off. I cursed. I sat back. All I could do now was wait for an opening.

Dun dun dunnn! Review, let me know what you think!


	16. Episode 15

This episode takes place before the Zygerrian episode and after the Cad Bane episode. Thals/Rena short I wanted to right. I would recommend listen to "The Prayer" by Hayley Westenra.

.

.

.

.

.

THALOS POV:

We pulled into Naboo. Rena was asleep in the gunner seat, and Boba was asleep in his room. X was next to me. I activated the stealth systems, and we pulled over Theed. We flew over the palace, and I turned flight duty over to X. "Wish me luck." I said.

 _ **Good luck, Thalos.**_ X chirped.

I shook Rena's shoulders, and her eyes slowly opened. She smiled at me, and we went into the hold to the ramp. X lowered it, and Rena and I jumped down to the roof of the palace.

We walked to the edge, and gazed out over the lights of the city.

Rena took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of nature. "So, when are you going to tell me why we came here?" She asked.

"I know how much you love the city." I replied.

"We didn't fly all the way out here just to look at the city. What's going on?" She asked.

I took a deep breath of my own. "Well, there's something I've been meaning to do lately, but we've never had time. What with Dooku capturing us, hiding from the Republic, Cad Bane, and all that shit." I fingered the box in my satchel. "Rena, you're perfect." I said after a while.

She smiled, but I could tell she was still confused.

"And I mean it." I said. "You're funny, you're kind, you're a badass, you're an amazing fighter, you're beautiful, you're perfect. Meeting you was… it was one of the best things that has ever happened to me." I took her hands in mine. "We talked about doing this once before, but we said it wasn't worth our time, because we already knew we loved each other."

Her eyes widened, as she started realize where I was going with this. "Thal, are you…"

I pressed a finger to her lips. "But I want to do this. It's a bonding, one of the closest bonds someone can have with another person. And I want to show you just how much you mean to me." I could see tears forming in her eyes. I lowered myself on one knee. "Rena, I want us to be together in every way possible." I pulled out the box, and opened it, revealing two silver bands with our names inscribed on them. "Rena, will you marry me?"

Rena covered her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She touched the bands, and smiled bigger than I'd ever seen her smile before. "Yes." She whispered. "Hell yes!" She said. She grabbed my arms and pulled me into a deep kiss. "Yes, yes, yes." She whispered over and over.

I laughed, and hugged her tight. "I love you, more than anything in the entire galaxy." I murmured.

"I love you too." She whispered. She pulled away, both of us in tears. "How… How would we do a ceremony?" She asked after a while.

"I was thinking it could just be us, X, and Boba." I replied. "X could do the sermon or whatever it is, and we could do it in a secluded place." I said.

She grinned. "Sounds perfect." She said. She gripped my hand. "You know, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me too." She said. "Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without you."

I grinned. "I think Silo's goons would have killed you." I said.

She returned the grin. "You know, I had that situation under control. You just made it a lot easier to escape." She retorted.

"Uh huh. That's why they had your light sabers, and you were being held at gunpoint." I teased.

"Whatever." She said. She smiled. "I'm serious though, you're everything to me." She said.

I returned the smile. "Same here." I said.

Review! I know this was short, but I've been wanting to write it for a while. Let me know what you thought!


	17. Episode 16

Immediately after Boba and X got captured by the Trandoshans. This episode replaces "Padawan Lost" Song for this episode is "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies.

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos

.

.

.

.

.

BOBA POV:

I had went and gotten myself captured. Again. Aurra Sing, Dooku, those weequays chasing Uncle Thalos, and now these fucking trandoshans. I cursed. How many times was this going to happen?

I felt a pair of eyes on me, and glanced at a small quarren child staring at me. What were these monsters doing? We're we being sold as slaves? I faintly remembered one of them mentioning a hunt.

I glanced back at X's cage. He was still switched off. Skywalker's apprentice, Ahsoka, I remembered, was fuming. Evidently she was every bit as pissed off about getting captured as I was.

I heard a door open, and then heavy footsteps. A Trandoshan walked in front of X's cage, reached in and placed something on his body. It had a timer on it.

He got up to walk away when Ahsoka spoke. "You will free me, and everyone else here." She said. I stared at her, she had her arm pointing towards him. "You will free me, and everyone else here." She repeated.

The Trandoshan laughed. "Your mind tricks will not work on me, girl." He snarled. He turned and walked away.

She cursed, and sat back. I smirked at her failure, and turned my attention back to X. His timer was reaching the end. It reached zero, and he switched on. A second later, we started falling. I grunted as we hit a sandy beach. I stood up, and ran over to X. I set him upright.

He swiveled his head in confusion. _**Where are we?**_ He asked

I shrugged. "Don't know." Then the ship started firing. I took off, X close behind. We ran into the woods, away from the huge ship. All the other prisoners were doing the same.

As we reached the treeline, we dove behind a thick trunk. X wheeled beside me. _**Do you have a plan by any chance?**_

I shook my head. "No." I glanced up and saw Ahsoka in the tree tops. "Scratch that, follow her."

.

.

.

.

.

The two of us followed the padawan for an hour. Eventually she stopped in a small clearing. X wheeled up beside me. _**Why are we following her?**_ He asked in a low beep.

"Because she's a Jedi, and I know that we can use her to our advantage. We have little to no weapons, so if we want to survive we'll have to play nice. At least until we can get our hands on some weapons and kill these assholes." I whispered. I started towards her, when three other people dropped down from the trees. More Jedi.

"You need to come with us." one of them whispered. She started for a tree, when Ahsoka asked, "Who are you?"

The girl looked back at her. "We used to be Jedi younglings." With that, they leapt up into the trees, and dashed away.

I cursed, turning to X. "Well, that was a waste of time."

A panel opened on his head and an antennae slid out, spinning around for a moment. _**I've detected a cave a little ways away, we can make camp there, maybe hide.**_

I nodded. "Lead the way."

.

.

.

.

.

I planned on making a plan once we reached the cave, but once I covered it, I passed out from exhaustion. The next morning, I woke up to the quarren child asleep on the floor next to me.

I shook him awake, and he looked at me with fearful eyes. "Calm down, I won't hurt you." I said. "What's your name?"

He shook his head, garbling something in his native language. Great. He didn't speak basic, and I didn't speak Quarrenese. "I'm Boba. Boba Fett." I said slowly.

The child's eyes were wide. He spoke again, I still couldn't understand him. I sighed, and turned to X. "We need a plan." I said.

 _ **Agreed. I think some reconnaissance is in order.**_ He said.

I nodded, and pushed aside the leaves I used to cover the entrance. The kid followed me out, and was met with a blaster bolt to the face. I cried out, reaching for him, but X latched onto my back plate and pulled me away, a second bolt landing at my feet. I started running, X close behind me. I glanced behind me, and spotted some kind of hovercraft following us above the trees.

I scowled, and leapt onto a fallen tree, running up the trunk. I jumped to a trunk, ricochet off of it, pushing off towards the platform. I grabbed onto the railing, and was met with a foot stomping on my hand. I pulled myself up, grabbing the shirt of the ugly ass lizard it belonged to. I leaned away from the side, pulling him over the edge, and felt a clawed fist connect to my cheek, I growled, and grabbed the second trandoshan's neck. He cackled, and grabbed my cuff, hoisting me into the air. I wrapped my legs around his neck, and twisted, snapping his neck.

I did not think that through. The platform veered, crashing into a tree. I leapt off just in time, grabbing a dagger from the trandoshan, along with the rifle. I landed and rolled, standing up with my prizes in hand.

X wheeled up. _**Bad. Ass. Nice going, Boba! Now you have weapons!**_

I grinned,and aimed the rifle, testing the scope. As I turned around, I saw another platform in the distance. I grinned, aimed, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. I pulled it again. Nothing. The platform vanished.

I cursed, and sat on the ground to examine the gun. X scanned it, then let out a frustrated whistle. _**It's fried. It seems that the Trandoshans have programmed these weapons to self destruct if they are taken.**_

"How the f… Never mind. This dagger will be fine." I looked up in the sky, and gasped. A huge fortress had come out of the clouds. Their main ship. "We need to find a way to that ship of theirs."

 _ **I could probably fly us up, but we'd be shot down before we even got half way. I'm not exactly a fast flyer.**_ X said.

I sighed. "Well, we have to think of something. I want to save myself this time. I'm tired of letting Uncle Thalos down."

 _ **You don't let him down, Boba. He's very proud of you. And you've saved yourself before, you killed those weequays that tried capturing you, and you managed to briefly escape Dooku and kill some battle droids!**_ He said with a sympathetic beep. _**You're turning out to be a fine Mandalorian warrior, just like your father, just like Thalos.**_

I smiled. "Thanks, X." I frowned again. "If we could commandeer a platform…"

 _ **Again, we'd be shot down. We would need one of the Trandoshans to fly us up there. Or wait until they deliver more prey and stow away on the ship as it approaches the ground.**_ He said.

I stroked my chin. "I don't know or want to wait until they come down again. And the only way we would get one of them to do that would be either torture, or… Jedi mind tricks." I said. "We need Ahsoka."

 _ **Didn't she fail at that back in the ship?**_ He asked.

"Yes, but there are four of them now. Combined, I think they could do it."

.

.

.

.

.

AHSOKA POV:

I was woken up by Khalifa shaking me. "Ahsoka, it's time to go.." She said.

I looked around. "What's happened?" I asked.

"The sun's almost up, which means we clear out." She answered.

"Where do you go?" I questioned. I wasn't going anywhere without a plan.

"We keep moving to keep those, disgusting hunters from picking up our scent." She said, venom in her voice.

I stared at her incredulously. " _That's_ your plan?"

She glared at me. "If you really are a padawan, you'll know there's wisdom in experience." She retorted. "We've been here longer, and you will learn if you listen. And _only_ , if you listen."

I furrowed my brow, but followed.

.

.

.

.

.

We were perched on a branch, when I looked down and saw two familiar faces. They were some of the other prisoners from the ship. I nudged Khalifa. "Those two came in with me. We should help them."

Khalifa shook her head. I kneeled back down, watching them. Then one of them got hit. I stood up, and Khalifa pulled me down. The girl took off, and a platform lowered down.

"She's all yours." One hissed. The other cackled, and aimed his rifle. Then right before he fired, and to my surprise, a figure leapt out from the trees, tackling him sending the shot off. The girl disappeared behind some branches, escaped.

Boba Fett kneeled on the lizard's chest, drawing a dagger and slashing his throat. The lizard gurgled and choked on his blood, and the other Trandoshan snarled, reaching for him. Boba snarled back, kicking his knee. Then electricity came out of nowhere, a black and silver astromech flying in and zapping the lizard. He screamed as he was electrocuted. The droid kept at it until the hunter ceased screaming, dead. Boba Fett grinned, punching the droid's leg. "Good work, X." he said.

He turned to the controls. "Now, let's find Ahsoka and those other Jedi."

Khalifa and the others whipped their heads to look at me. I was just as surprised as them. What the hell did he want with me?

"X, scan for lifeforms in the area. An antennae popped out, spinning around. He let out a short burst of whistles, Boba frowned. "Try just using your short range scanners. You have the best equipment Uncle Thalos could find, these Trandoshans can't have high quality equipment."

He let out an angry beep, and Boba held out his hands. "Sorry, I'm not doubting you." X whistled in a humph, and the antennae spun again. He let out a high pitched beep, and Boba whipped around, jumping off the platform and jumping onto the tree, facing us, grinning. "Hello, Tano. I've been looking for you."

"So I heard." I growled. "What do you want?"

His grin fell. "I thought we could help each other get off this rock. I don't want to wait around while Uncle Thalos tries to find me."

"Hate to break it to you kid, but no one is coming. No one has, no one will." Jinx said irritably.

Boba scowled. "Then you haven't met the bounty hunter Thalos. He won't stop until he's found me. And I intend to help him out. And I know your master, I'm positive he's looking for you, too." He said to me.

"I'm not going to help you, we can get off on our own." I said.

O-mer looked at me. "Haven't you been listening? We can't leave. We can't overpower them, it's hopeless."

"I beg to differ. I've already killed four of these assholes, and I intend on leaving, with or without you. I just came to you because it would be easier for all of us if we worked together." Boba growled.

"And what brilliant plan do you have cooked up, kid?" Jinx asked condescendingly.

Boba growled. "First off, quit calling me kid if you want to keep your tongue. Second, my plan was to have you guys do your jedi mind trick thingy on one of the lizards, and make him fly us up to the ship. Once we're up there, we kill these guys, and commandeer their ship. I contact my uncle, he picks me up, and you can fly yourselves back to your temple, telling the Republic about these hunting games so they can come and rescue the other people stuck here."

The others stared at him. "You're going to kill all of those Trandoshans?" O-mer asked doubtfully.

"Yes. And you can help. Or don't. If you want to stay here, them by all means, stay here. I'm going to find a way up there. I don't need your mind tricks, I know how to torture." He said.

His astromech guided the platform to the tree, and Boba hopped on. As they flew away, I sighed. "Wait!" I called out.

.

.

.

.

.

ANAKIN POV:

I walked through the temple, to my room, tuning out the noise around me. I tried following Master Plo's advice, but I couldn't get Ahsoka out of my mind. I didn't doubt her abilities, but that didn't mean I wasn't worried.

I sighed, opening my door. I closed it, turning to my bed to see Padme laying seductively on it. I grinned. This would help significantly.

I crawled on top of her, kissing her neck. "So you're not still mad at me?" I whispered.

"Only slightly. But I don't want us to be separated like we have been." She breathed.

My grin grew, as my hand slipped up her shirt to fondle her breast.

It started getting heated, when my comlink beeped. I switched it off, and returned my attention to Padme. After another minute, I heard a knock. It wasn't at my door.

Padme rushed to hide in my closet, and I slipped my robe back on, and opened the window. I stared in disbelief at the black and silver mandalorian helmet staring back at me. Thalos was flying outside my window.

I glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I whispered harshly.

"Skywalker, I'm desperate. I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice. Please." He said, desperation in his voice.

My glare softened, and I stepped aside. He climbed in. "I tried contacting Kenobi, but I couldn't get a hold of him, so I came to you." He said. "I just need you to help me get some information." He drew in a breath. "Boba's been taken, X too. I can't track them, I'm completely lost. I haven't been contacted by any enemies, so I don't think it's the Separatists, or another bounty hunter."

My eyes went wide. "How long ago was he taken?"

"About a day ago." He answered. He had pulled off his helmet.

"That's the same time Ashoka was taken." I said.

His eyes softened. "Sorry, I didn't realize that you were having trouble too." He rubbed his chin. "Any ideas at all?"

I shook my head. "All I know is that Ahsoka was taken on Felucia after we had destroyed a droid armada."

He nodded, then jerked his head towards my closet at the sound of something dropping. "Company, Skywalker?" He asked.

I sighed, and waved my hand, the closet opening. Padme walked out, glaring at both of us. "I'll be taking my leave, General." She said, her face flushed and her voice shaking.

After checking to make sure no one was outside, she left. I heard a small chuckle, and turned to glare at him. "I thought the Jedi code forbade relationships?" He said, smirking.

I sighed. "Listen, don't…"

"Your business is yours, Anakin. And besides, I'm not a snitch." He said that last part with a grin. This his face turned serious again. "So? What are we going to do?"

I scratched my chin. "I don't know. Listen, I'll look at our resources, see if I can do anything discreetly to locate him." I snapped my fingers. "I have people looking for Ahsoka. I'll tell them to keep an eye out for a kid resembling Boba. I'll contact you if they find anything."

He smiled. "Thank you, Skywalker. Honestly that was more than i expected. I won't forget this."

As he turned to leave I grabbed his shoulder. "Keep an eye out for Ahsoka while you're looking, alright?"

He nodded. "Can and will do, Skywalker."

.

.

.

.

.

? POV:

I watched the night life of Coruscant go by through the slits of my window. I rubbed my neck. Even after my recovery it still hurt from where that brute tried to strangle me.

My comlink beeped. I tapped it, and Dooku came up. "I have need of your service once more." He said. Straight to the point.

"What is it this time?" I growled.

"I think you'll rather enjoy this assignment. I have been informed that Thalos and Boba Fett have been separated. Find the boy, and bring him to me."

I grinned. "My usual rate, of course." I said. "This'll be fun."

.

.

.

.

.

BOBA POV:

The padawans led me back to their tree. I saw them looking back to me, heard them say things, "That kid is intense." "That kid is fucked up is what he is." whispering. I ignored them. I didn't need them to like me, I needed them to help me. Though it brought a grin to my face to know I was intimidating to them.

I crawled up the branch they so easily ran across. As agile and fit as I was, I still struggled where Jedi had no trouble. I wondered how Uncle Thalos was able to take on Knights and Masters so easily.

They sat in a circle, X and I a little further from the padawans. "If we can capture one of the Trandoshans, we can bring him back here, you can use your mind trick, and he'll fly up to the ship. We kill every lizard there, and fly it back to my Uncle. Once X and I have joined him, you can take the ship to Coruscant."

"Who's to say we won't just take the ship from you? Take you to Coruscant with us?" Jinx asked, still not happy about teaming up with me.

"Do that, and I'll kill you." I answered nonchalantly.

"You seem to be underestimating our abilities." Khalifa said.

"And you seem to be underestimating mine." I growled. "I've been rigorously taught combat and how to effectively kill anyone of any species. Betraying me is not a smart move. So how about this: No one betrays anyone, and we go to our separate homes."

"Or, how about you do your own thing, and leave us alone." Khalifa said angrily. "Don't you see? We can't fight them!"

"We can't just lay down to them!" Ahsoka argued. "We can win!"

Jinx curled himself up on a log. "There were other padawans here that once thought as you do now." he said wistfully.

"So where are they?" Ahsoka asked.

"They're dead!" Khalifa shouted, crossing her arms.

"Just because they failed, doesn't mean we will." Ahsoka said softly. I continued to watch the interaction.

"You don't understand." O-mer said. "It's not that we don't want to fight. We're younglings. They have every advantage."

Ahsoka and I both looked at their somber faces. Then she turned to me. "Come on, Boba." She said. I stood up and walked with her.

"Wh-get back here!" Khalifa called after her.

Ahsoka turned to her. "I can't do that. My master would never forgive me for running and hiding in a situation like this."

"Do not overestimate your abilities." Khalifa argued.

Ahsoka turned away. "I'm not."

As she followed X and I, Khalifa tried in vain one more time to call her back. "Ahsoka, don't!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ahsoka walked along the path, me following in the shadows. "Here, lizard lizard. Come and find me."

A shot hit the ground at her feet, and Ahsoka turned and flicked her hand, the gun leaving the lizard's hand, and lifting him into the air. She threw him, and he landed against the rocks. I leapt out, and kicked out at him. He dodged, grabbing my leg and throwing me.

Then he started choking, lifting into the air. Khalifa had a scowl on her face, choking him.

Ahsoka ran over. "Khalifa! Don't kill him out of anger, it is not the Jedi way!"

Her scowl deepened, and she released the hunter. He fell to the ground, gagging.

Then he started making a noise. A call.

I ran over, and kneed his crotch, cutting his call short.

He swiped at me as I backed away, and the Jedi leapt into attack. They kicked at him, and he threw them and swiped.

Then O-mer and Jinx force pushed him into a tree, knocking him out.

I went to drag him, when Khalifa grabbed my arm. "The other will be coming, there's no time."

I scowled, but she was right. I let go of his arm, and ran with the padawans.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahsoka had grabbed his blaster. I noticed as we got back to the tree. "Don't bother, I already tried. They deactivate their blasters when they're taken."

Ahsoka cursed under her breath, tossing it aside. She laid down, sighing in frustration.

"It's been a long time since the Trandoshans captured another padawan and brought them here." Khalifa said.

"Hmm. Thanks." Ahsoka said.

"I didn't mean it as an insult. I meant it as a sign. A mistake, on their part. Ahsoka, your strength, your energy, it's what we've been lacking." She stood up. "We were beginning to lose hope, and forgot who we are."

"And who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

They all looked at each other. "We are Jedi."

I sighed. "This is nice and all, but we need a strategy." I said.

"Boba's right." Ahsoka said.

"So what do you suggest?" Jinx asked.

"Well, their base is that ship in the atmosphere, right? So, we need to get up there." I said.

Ahsoka nodded. "Alright, so we need to hijack a hovercraft, like you said before." Ahsoka said. "It's night now, but first thing tomorrow, we head out."

.

.

.

.

.

We had travelled all over the island, but hadn't found any of them. "How is it that the one time we _want_ to be found, they're nowhere in sight?" Jinx asked irritably.

Then a shot landed at our feet. We scattered, I dove behind a tree. Immediately I started to climb, searching for the craft.

"Split up!" Ahsoka and I shouted simultaneously. Khalifa took off with Ahsoka, O-mer and Jinx another way. I, however, planned to go on the offensive. I turned to X. "I'll distract him, lead him back around. Get in position to fly up when I bring him back, and kill them."

 _ **No problem. Don't die.**_ He chirped. He wheeled away to cover, and I took off running, making sure I kept myself just visible enough to keep the craft on my tail.

I saw another craft fly by, pursuing the padawans. Hopefully they'll do fine without me.

I lead the craft round in a circle, drawing them back to X. I narrowly dodged the shots, barreling through the exploding bark and wood as the blasts slammed into the trees and ground around me.

Finally, I got back to the area. As I passed by, I heard X's rockets, and then a scream following the sound of electricity.

I turned, and jumped up, grabbing hold of the bottom of the low flying craft as it passed by.

I climbed up to find X surrounded by two corpses and a pissed off Trandoshan lifting him into the air. I drew the dagger, pouncing forward and jamming it up his side.

He howled in pain, dropping X, who flew back upright.

I pulled the dagger out, leaving the Trandoshan gasping. I took a look at my dagger. It was long, and I had jammed it all the way in. I had punctured his lung.

I took over flight controls, as X pushed the dying lizard over the side of the craft. I turned the craft around, looking for the Jedi. I found them after a minute of flying around.

A Trandoshan had his claws around Ahsoka's leg, Khalifa was limping away. I aimed the crafts guns, and pulled the trigger. Nothing.

I cursed, and leapt off the craft. Ahsoka had managed to squirm away from the beast, and I snuck up behind him and kicked his knee.

He stumbled, and Ahsoka took the chance to leap on his back. She pounded her fists against his ears, and he cried out, throwing her off. He stalked towards her, and I rammed my shoulder into his back, sending him stumbling once more towards Ahsoka.

She rolled, and kicked out as he came near, sending him over the edge. He screamed, then silence. I looked over the edge, his neck had broken on impact.

Ahsoka motioned to me, and we took off. She led me back to a gasping Khalifa. Ahsoka helped her to her feet. "Easy now."

She grimaced. "It's okay, I… AH!"

A bolt had pierced her heart. Her eyes closed, and she fell, gasping.

Faintly, I heard the shooter. "Young Dar!" A flurry of fire. "There's no escape! I'll hunt you down!"

Ahsoka eased Khalifa to a nook in the tree. "Khalifa, we have to move!"

"Please, Ahsoka." She rasped. "Leave me."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I won't!"

"You have to!" Khalifa argued. She doubled over in pain. "Ahsoka, please take care…"

Ahsoka nodded. "I'll take care of the others."

Khalifa smiled. "I… know you will…" Her eyes fluttered shut, and leaned back, She was dead.

Ahsoka didn't move. I hesitated, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka… we need to move."

She glanced at my hand in surprise, then nodded. "Yeah, okay." I helped her up, and caught her as she stumbled. "Come on." I said softly. "We have to regroup."

As we left, we heard the snarls of the Trandoshan. "I'll kill you! You killed my son! I'll kill you! You can't hide from me! Aaaah!"

.

.

.

.

.

ANAKIN POV:

I stared at the galactic map. No word from my contacts. I sighed.

I heard Master Plo approach. He was silent for a moment. "What… is Ahsoka's strength?" He asked.

"She is fearless." I answered. There was so much more, though. Her willpower, her determination, her compassion, but her fearlessness stuck out to me.

Master Plo nodded. "That can also be a weakness." I didn't see how it could be. "Is she a worthy padawan?" He asked.

I nodded. "No one has her kind of determination."

"Except you." He said sagely.

I looked up at him. "I'll find her." I said, with absolute determination.

He looked at me. "This may not be within your power."

I scowled. "Whatever you're trying to say Master Plo, just say it." I said, irritated.

He gazed at me. He started to walk around me. "I am suggesting that perhaps, if you have trained her well… she shall take care of herself, and find a way back to you." With that, he exited the room.

I sighed again, returning my attention to the map. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should put more faith in Ahsoka. She was tough, and I believed in her. But that didn't make it any easier for me.

My comlink beeped, and I raised it up. "Yes?"

Thalos's voice came on. "Skywalker. Just thought I'd update you. I'm following a lead, that my gut tells me is on the right track. There's an old Trandoshan hunter that I've been told about, I'm going to interrogate him."

I furrowed my brow. "Tell me if you learn anything."

"I will." His gravelled voice said over the link. Then the transmission was cut.

.

.

.

.

.

BOBA POV:

We made our way back to the tree. As we made our way there, I went over the events of that day. So far we had failed to capture one of them alive, and now we knew that if their crafts were taken, they were deactivated, just like their weapons. Really threw a wrench in the plans.

I also kept going back to Ahsoka's attacks. I had grown a disdain for the Jedi, but she was impressive. Not to mention… what the fuck was I thinking? I pushed the thought out of my mind, and went back to trying to come up with a plan. I had nothing.

We went inside the tree. Jinx and O-mer stood up. "You made it. We had feared the worst." Ahsoka was silent. "Where's Khalifa?"

I spared her from answering the question. "Dead. Bastards shot her."

Jinx did a double take. "She's… dead?" He sunk to the ground. "I… I can't believe it. She had been here longer than any of us, and now…"

"We're all going to die here." O-mer said, covering his eyes. "It's only a matter of time."

Ahsoka picked her head up. "If it's only a matter of time before we die, I say we go down with a fight." She said.

"And take as many of those pricks with us as we can." I growled. "Let's not make Khalifa's death a vain one."

Jinx glared at me. "What do you care? You don't care about us! You're just in this for yourself!" he said angrily.

I scowled. "No, I'm not. I want to get out of here to bring justice to these guys, not just to escape."

"Justice. Pah. Says the bounty hunter." He retorted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Watch it. I'm not like most bounty hunters. Neither is my Uncle. We bring justice to those who deserve it. And these bastards deserve death, so I plan on giving it to them. And I plan on keeping as many prisoners… that includes you… alive as I do it."

He seemed doubtful of my words. "Well, that's very _noble_ of you, but I fail to see why we need your help." he said condescendingly.

"Because aside from Ahsoka, I'm the only one here who has managed to kill any of them, along with X." I growled. Just because I'm not a Jedi, doesn't make me weak."

Jinx humphed, but said nothing else.

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "You said that every few days, that dropship brings more prisoners. I say we attack that ship, _head on_."

O-mer looked at Jinx. "It's worth a shot."

"It's suicide is what it is." Jinx mumbled.

"I think it's a good plan. We should head to the beach, then." I said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Then let's move out.

.

.

.

.

.

We waited just inside the tree line. We heard it before we saw it. The ship pulled in through the fog, it's lights brightening up the beach.

Once it was close enough, Ahsoka leapt out. "Now!"

The Jedi ran out to a branch in the sand, scaled it, and leaped. They sailed through the air, landing on the ship. I grabbed ahold of X, and he started flying us up.

As we touched down on the top, O-mer and Jinx kicked a hunter to the ground. I made my way over, making use of the built in magnetized soles Uncle thalos had put in my armor's boots.

Ahsoka motioned to me and X. "They've got him, help me with the pilot." She said, jumping down the hatch. Normally I don't like taking orders, but I made an exception, following her, X behind me.

Ahsoka led us to the cockpit. She started towards him, but I stopped her, looking at him. He was tensed up, and from what I could see his hands weren't on the control board. A trap.

I turned to whisper to her. "He knows we're here. He's waiting for one of us to approach him, se he can turn around and shoot us."

She nodded, then looked back at him. "Then I'll be fast."

I pulled out my dagger. "I've got you covered. X, while we fight the Trandoshan, take control of the flight."

 _ **No problem, leave it to me.**_ He said in a low beep.

Ahsoka dashed for the lizard, and like I predicted he swung around, gun in hand. He was too slow. Ahsoka kicked his face, knocking away his gun. Aws it left his hand, he pulled the trigger, a bolt flying out and hitting the control board. I ran forward as X made for the controls.

The hunter threw Ahsoka off, only to be tackled by me, as I plunged the blade into his back, drawing a scream from him.

He lay dead. I turned to Ahsoka. "Go help the others, I'm taking us up to their fortress. Be ready." I warned.

She nodded, and ran to help the others. I sat in the pilot seat. "X, I'll take over flying."

 _ **Uh, we have a slight problem.**_ He said nervously. _**That blaster bolt fried the electronics, we don't have control of the ship!**_

I paled. "What?"

 _ **We're going down!**_

"Shit, run!" I shouted. He unplugged from the wall, and we ran for the porthole after I slammed the release button on the console. Hopefully any prisoners would fall out. He flew out, I jumped. We ran across the top of the ship as the padawans held on. "What happened?!" O-mer shouted.

"Controls are fried, we're going down!" I shouted back. I ran for the side, and jumped off with the others, landing in the water. Submerged, I heard a muffled explosion, followed by bits of shrapnel slamming into the water. I twisted around underwater, narrowly dodging a shard of metal.

I swam to shore after it all calmed down, X wheeling over to me with worry in his beeps. _**Are you OK? Are you hurt?**_ He asked.

"I'm fine, X." I replied. Ahsoka walked over. "Any surviving prisoners?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, one." She turned, and I saw a wookiee.

.

.

.

.

.

We had gone back to the tree. I sat away from the group, once again trying to formulate a plan as Ahsoka spoke to the wookiee. "Your name is, Chewbacca." She said slowly. The wookiee grunted in affirmation.

O-mer spoke up. "Chewbacca, does anyone know you were taken?" He asked.

Chewbacca growled. "No, but he says his homeworld is close." Ahsoka translated. I was thankful she was here, it seemed Jinx and O-mer didn't speak a lick of wookiee, and my skills in it were rusty. Uncle Thalos said it was important to know as many languages as possible, so he and Aunt Rena both taught me how to speak the ones they knew. We were still working on wookiee. It was complicated since it consisted of three different languages.

"That's great, but it might as well be Coruscant as far as I'm concerned, we've got no ship." Jinx said in irritation. Though I agreed, I was really starting to get sick of his dickish attitude.

Chewbacca stood up, growling. "He thinks he can contact his home planet if we find a way to translate a signal." Ahsoka said.

"If we could do that, then why hasn't the astromech done it yet? They must have a jammer or something." O-mer asked.

X beeped in anger. "The Trandoshans put something inside him that jams his signals. X can only use short range scanners, and that's only due to his high powered tech he has installed inside of him. I would have removed it, but I don't have the tools, and I didn't want to risk damaging him." I said.

Jinx sighed. "Alright, so how do we go with the wookiee's idea? Send smoke signals?"

I glared at him. "Do you _have_ to be a jackass all the time? Wookiees are actually far from primitive."

Jinx returned my glare. "You know what, fett? I…"

"Both of you shut up. Chewbacca, what do you have in mind?" Ahsoka asked.

He growled in response. "He says he can build a transmitter from the parts of the ship on the beach." Chewbacca growled.

O-mer turned to the pouting Jonx. "We can't just sit here."

He sighed again. "Fine, we'll do it the wookiee way."

I stood up. "Listen, the Trandoshans are obviously aware of their fallen ship. And it makes sense in every strategical way for us to go there. I'm not saying we shouldn't, but there's bound to be a trap or ambush or something waiting. Why don't you three watch from the forest, take care of anything that comes up. I'll take the wookiee inside the ship for the parts he needs."

"Sounds good." Ahsoka said. "Let's go now, while we still have the cover of darkness."

.

.

.

.

.

As planned, the padawans watched from the trees as X and I led Chewbacca to the wreckage. As he climbed inside, X gave a small beep. _**There's a platform headed this way.**_ He warned.

I nodded. "Then stay sharp. We'll have to be quick."

The two of us followed the wookiee inside, he was already hard at work acquiring the materials he needed. We moved throughout the ship, him gathering parts here and there, X helping to retrieve them.

Then a bolt slammed into the wall by Chewbacca's head. I tackled him, as another bolt slammed where his head had been a second ago. Then a third bolt hit, but this time quite a few meters off. The padawans were fighting him. We may actually get a prisoner after all. "Hurry up and get what you need." I said, helping him up. "We have to hurry."

He grunted in response, and ran to finfish, X going with him. After he had everything he needed, we ran back outside, to see a smirking Ahsoka with an unconscious Trandoshan. I grinned. "Nice going."

.

.

.

.

.

We headed back to the tree. X helped Chewbacca with the transmitter, while I helped restrain our newfound prisoner. After he was tied up, I walked up to him, smirking. I balled my fist, and put all my power into my punch, drawing a sharp cry from him. " _That_ was for killing our friend. And _this_ ," I kneed his crotch. "Is for kidnapping all these innocent people and hunting them for sport, like some goddamned animals."

A tear was in the corner of his eye from the pain. "You little shit, you'll pay for that!" He snarled.

"Not likely." I snarled back. "After your usefulness has passed, you'll join all your comrades in hell."

"Boba, back off. We can't have him too beat up if we want his friends to buy our deception." O-mer said. I scowled, but complied.

"You're wasting your time, I'll never help you." He snarled.

"You won't need to, you're just insurance." Ahsoka said.

I looked at her. "Insurance? What happened to making him take us up to his ship?"

"We don't need to anymore. Once Chewbacca's friends arrive, we can go home. We don't need to risk our ives anymore."

"A. We're constantly at risk while we're here. And the longer we stay here, the better chances those lizards have of killing us. And they're going to come looking for their missing hunter. B. The wookiees are definitely going to call the Republic once they hear that there are padawans here. What do you think will happen when they arrive, and see me? I'm a wanted criminal, remember?" I argued. "I need to be out of here before the Republic arrives, and the only way that's going to happen is if I get on a ship and leave before they arrive."

"Then why did you help us get the parts for a transmitter?" O -mer asked.

"So you guys would have an easier time getting rescued. I planned on being out of here befor they arrived."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Boba is right. Well, the first part anyway. We're in more and more danger the longer we're here. We have the prisoner now, we should use him to our advantage." Chewbacca's transmitter sizzled. "And it's clear enough that we cannot rely on that device." Jinx said to my surprise.

Chewbacca growled. "No offense! But we just cannot wait any longer." Jinx defended, his hands up.

O-mer sighed. "Actually, I agree too, Ahsoka. We can take them by surprise. Press our advantage."

"We should wait." Ahsoka argued.

"Ahsoka, you got us to believe in ourselves again. And, well, I believe Boba's plan will work." O-mer said.

Jinx walked up. "Look, do what you want, but the rest of us are leaving with the prisoner in the morning." he and O-mer walked over to the prisoner. I walked towards Ahsoka.

She was speaking to the wookiee. "Their hearts are in the right place. You know I can't let them go alone." He grunted. "We're not going to be able to do this without you." She pressed. "We need your help."

"And we need yours too, Ahsoka." I said, catching her by surprise. "You've become the leder of this group, the others are looking up to you. And honestly, I may be too. A little."

Ahsoka sighed, but also smiled. "Fine. But I still want to contact the wookies."

"Go ahead, we can do both." I said. "But no waiting."

She nodded. "No waiting. But for now, let's get soem sleep.

.

.

.

We walked the Trandoshan to the treeline. I turned to glare at him. "Alright, asshole. Call your friends."

He hissed. "I'm not helping you, whelp."

Ahsoka smirked. "Chewbacca, we need him at eye level."

Chewbacca howled, and pushed the lizard to his knees. Jinx waved his hand. "You will listen to us." He said.

"No, I won't." The lizard snarled.

I punched him, and Jinx waved his hand again. "You _will_ listen to us."

He hissed again, hesitant. "I… will listen to you."

Jinx waved his hand again. "You were our captive, but now you've escaped."

His tongue slithered out. "I was your captive, but now I've escaped."

"You need to call a speeder to pick you up." Jinx said, once more waving his hand.

"I need to call a speeder to pick me up." He responded as I undid his cuffs. He raised his comlink. A voice crackled on. "Smug? Where have you been?" It hissed.

"I need a speeder to pick me up." He responded.

I grinned, and Chewbacca picked him back up. I handed him his blaster. "Jinx, can you make him reactivate this?"

Jinx nodded, and waved his hand. The Trandoshan took the gun, and tinkered with it for a minute, handing it back to me.

Chewbacca pushed him towards the treeline. He stood, waiting. After a minute, a platform came. It lowered itself down, the lizard inside spoke with Smug. I heard Ahsoka yell the signal, and she jumped down, kicking the lizard's face. Smug threw him out, and I plunged the dagger into his face. "Let's move, now!"

The platform had a tarp, and we threw off all the crates, and hid ourselves under it as Smug piloted the platform back up.

 _ **(Start playing the song now.)**_

We sped towards the fortress. We felt the platform land, and the Trandoshans spoke with their brother. I leapt out, and fired the blaster. It worked!

Five of them fell before me, and I blasted Smug's back, killing him. "Let's do this." I said, grinning.

The other's leapt off the platform, and X had his acid nozzle out and his electrical zappers extended.

Hunters came pouring out of the base, and we started to fight. I blasted and stabbed, X sprayed and zapped, the others punched and kicked. I went out of my way to put down any hunters the others knocked out for good.

I looked up, and saw their scowling leader. I ran up the ramp, stabbing a neck and blasting a head. I reached him, and he snarled. "Little prick." He hissed. "Think you're tough? Fight me one on one."

I glared at him. "You've been hunting us with blasters and hovercraft, and you, a seven foot Trandoshan want to fight me, a mandalorian teenager?" I grinned. "Fine." I threw aside the dagger and blaster, and ran at him. He laughed, swiping at me. I ducked, ramming my shoulder into his gut. He grunted, and I socked his jaw, sending him reeling. He snarled, and ran at me. I sidestepped, but he whipped around, grabbing my neck. He threw me at the wall, and drew a dagger. Hypocritical douchebag.

I leapt forward, grabbing is dagger hand, and twisted, making his hand go to his side. He squealed as the blade plunged into his hide, and I slapped his hand away and twisted the handle, ripping it back out. I kicked him to the ground, throwing aside the knife, and grasped his head. I twisted, snapping his neck.

Then I heard a sound. The sound of aircraft. I looked up, and saw wookiees. Dozens of them. They jumped down, firing at the Trandoshans. Back up. I nervously watched the sky as they cleared out the fortress. The Republic couldn't be far behind.

I turned my attention back to the battle. I grabbed my dagger and blaster, and ran to help.

.

.

.

.

.

After a few minutes, we had rounded up prisoners. Ahsoka insisted we keep some alive so they could face punishment. I didn't feel like fighting with her on it, so I reluctantly pulled my punches.

To my mixture of surprise and joy, Chewbacca had told his friends to put off calling the Republic.

There was a small transport ship in the hangar, so I said goodbye, and started for the hangar. Then I heard blaster fire.

I ran back with X, to find almost all the wookiees dead. I looked up, and groaned as I recognized the ship that was descending. X let out an alarmed beep as he recognized it as well.

The padawans backed away, along with Chewbacca, as the ship hovered just above the platform we were on. The ramp descended, and Cad Bane descended. "Bane!" I shouted. "You're supposed to be dead!"

He laughed. "It's easy to fake your own death, if you know how." He said in his throaty voice. "I'm not stupid, I knew I was losing. Now, time for a little revenge." A dozen assassin droids stepped out with him. "I think you'll find that I'm harder to beat than a rowdy bunch of Trandoshans, young Fett." He glanced at the padawans, his grin growing. "Tano, good to see you again. I bet the Republic will pay a fine price for your pretty head. Or maybe Dooku."

Ahsoka had a determined look on her face. "I'm not going down without a Fight, bane."

He laughed again. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't. But I'm afraid I don't have much time, Thalos is on his way, so I'd like to wrap this up. Set weapons to stun. Capture the younglings, kill the astromech and wookie."

With that, the droids all turned and fired. Jinx and O-mer got hit by the stun blasts, Ahsoka and I dodged. I realized we weren't going to win. "X, Chewbacca! Run! Wait for my Uncle to get here, we'll distract him!"

X beeped in doubt and worry, but Chewbacca roared in affirmation, I managed to translate _Good luck_ from his growls. He picked up X and ran, disappearing inside the fortress. Bane growled, and came after me.

I ducked at his swing, and kicked out at his knee. He buckled for a moment, then grabbed my arm. I felt electricity run throughout my body at the push of a button on his gauntlet. I fell unconscious, seeing Ahsoka fall after getting hit by the stun blasts.

Just before I passed out, I heard Bane say, "Prep the torpedoes, once we leave we're blowing this place up. That astromech and wookiee won't get a chance to talk to Thalos.

.

.

.

.

.

THALOS POV:

I had learned from the Trandoshan that there was a certain hunting ground that a band of Trandoshans used to hunt kids and weak species they had kidnapped. After a bit of "encouragement" he had revealed to me which one the latest shipment of prey had arrived at.

I flew the Reaper into atmosphere, not bothering to activate my cloaking tech. A huge fortress lay in the sand below, destroyed. I landed in front of it, and Rena and I rushed out. I started to fly up to the platform, when I heard a familiar whistle.

X wheeled out to us from the wreckage of the ship, followed by, a wookiee? _**Thalos! Boba is in trouble! And Cad Bane is alive! Skywalker's padawan too! He's taking them to Dooku!**_

I let all of his words sink in. "Let's move." I looked over at the wreckage, scowling. I still wanted to make these pricks pay for taking Boba. "Any chance some of those bastards survived that crash? I was planning on killing them myself."

 _ **Just me and the wookiee. If it makes you feel any better, Boba killed quite a few of them.**_ I heard a mischievous tone in his next sentence. _**Although, there are other moons in this system, and with them are probably more Trandoshans.**_

I nodded. "Let's go blow them up. X, set up a beacon for the Republic to pick up. Hopefully they'll be able to save any other prisoners here."

 _ **Yes sir.**_ He replied.

I remembered the wookiee. "Who's he?"

 _My name is Chewbacca._ He answered with a growl. _Your nephew helped me, along with the other padawans._

I nodded. "Alright, Chewbacca, can you help me by returning the favor?"

Review! Let me know what you thought!


	18. Episode 17

Hello readers! It's time for the next badass chapter! I'm so sorry that I've taken so, _so_ long, but I promise this story isn't abandoned. And there's very likely going to be a sequel story. Now back to the story. Let's do this!

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos

.

.

.

.

.

BOBA POV:

I woke to Ahsoka shaking me awake. Or rather, bumping me. "Boba!" She whispered. "Come on!"

I shook my head. "Where's Bane?" I asked groggily. My vision was hazy, my head pounded. Bane had drugged me."

"I don't know, O-mer and Jinx are still passed out. I feel like crap." She said. I noticed the grogginess in her voice.

"Bane must have drugged us. You won't be able to concentrate very well. He's a hell of a bounty hunter." I said. I shook my head again. We had to fight this. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Dooku again.

We were in a tight space, probably a small area for cargo. O-mer and Jinx were bound together by their hands, same with Ahsoka and I. I was very aware of her closeness.

"I can't believe this, we were so _close_ to freedom!" She exclaimed, exasperated.

"It's not over yet." I growled. "We can still escape and kick Bane's ass."

As the words left my mouth, I heard the familiar whooshing of coming out of hyperspace. Shit.

We landed, and I heard battle droids. Bane's voice stood out among them. "I'm delivering directly to Dooku." He growled. "Step aside, droids."

Light flooded into the cramped darkness, and Bane grabbed our wrists, tossing us out into the ground. "Get moving, brats." He growled. "Dooku is expecting us."

"Go fuck yourself." I spat. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I think I can persuade you." He sneered, grinning. He grabbed O-mer and Jinx, aiming a pistol at their heads. "You're the one Dooku wants, kid. I was planning on selling these Jedi to the highest bidder, but you're my big pay day. I can afford to kill one or two of them."

I scowled, but stood up, complying. "You'll pay for this, Bane. I'll kill you myself."

"Big words, for such a small lad. I look forward to seeing Thalos's reaction when Dooku kills you in front of him." He said, grinning. "Now move it!"

I turned and followed the battle droids, Ahsoka reluctantly following me.

.

.

.

.

.

ANAKIN POV:

I booked it for the council. When I walked through the doors, they turned to face me. "Skywalker, you're interrupting." Master Aalya said.

"I know, but this is an emergency. Cad Bane is alive, and has kidnapped three padawans and he's delivering them to Dooku for execution! Ahsoka is one of them!" I worked to keep my voice level.

Obi Wan stood up. "Do we know where he's taking them?"

"No, but…" I started to answer.

Master Windu held up a hand. "We need to find them immediately, but first I'd like to know how you came by this information?"

I hesitated, racking my brain for an answer. I sighed. Honesty would be the best choice right now. "He's also captured Boba Fett. He and Ahsoka were taken by Trandoshans to a hunting ground. Thalos and I were working to find them. He found the hunting ground, but Cad Bane had beaten him there, and taken them."

Several of the council member exchanged glances. Except Obi Wan, master Plo, and master Yoda. He spoke up. "First priority it should be, to find the padawans. Discuss this later, we must." He said. "Skywalker, go…" My comlink beeped, and I froze. He was really bad with timing.

Windu stared at me. "Answer it." He ordered.

I pressed the button. "Skywalker, I figured out where Bane has taken them. Geonosis, he's already there. I just left the system where they were hunted, I'm on the complete opposite side of the Outer Rim." Thalos's voice came on.

I glanced at the Council. "Thanks, Thalos. I'll start organizing a fleet immediately."

"Please, I don't know how long it will take for me to join you. I know you're going to focus on your padawan, but please try to find Boba too." He pleaded.

"I will." I said. I disabled the connection, and looked at the Council. "Yeah, I know. I'm in trouble. But right now we need to save them, and get Dooku."

"Agreed. Mobilize our forces immediately." Master Plo said.

.

.

.

.

.

AHSOKA POV:

We were led through the hives. The Geonosians staring at us from their holes as we passed gave me chills. I glanced at Boba. He had a stone set face. I thought about how scary it was for someone his age to be so… I didn't even know the word. Then I realized. He wasn't that much younger than I was.

I felt a prod in my back. "Pick up the pace." The droid ordered. "Dooku is close."

We were led into a chamber, and Dooku was in the center, along with Poggle the Lesser. "Greetings." He said in his deep voice. "I've been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Here's the brat." Bane growled, shoving Boba, and me, to the ground at his feet.

"I don't recall asking for younglings." Dooku said, looking at Bane.

"They were with him, I'm selling them to whoever pays more." He said, severing the bonds between Boba and I, placing him in his own cuffs, and adding me to O-mer and Jinx.

Dooku stroked his beard. "I'll take them. 100,000 credits each."

Bane smiled. "Deal." He tossed us back to the ground. "I'll take my payment now."

Dooku nodded, a pair of Geonosians carrying a case, two more carrying another. "There, for all four of them."

Bane grinned, taking the cases. "I would normally leave now, but I'd rather stick around to see Thalos."

"You are welcome to stay, Bane. Now, young Fett." He looked at the scowling Boba. "I would like it very much if we were to talk."

"Fuck you." He growled, murder in his eyes.

"I see you share your Uncle's language. You need to learn some _respect_!" He threw out his hand, lightning dancing from his fingertips. Boba writhed on the ground, screaming. I heard someone yelling at Dooku, I realized it was me. Dooku drew his hand back, and Boba panted, gasping for air. I realized I had been gritting my teeth.

Boba glared at the Sith. Then he grinned. "You can torture me all you want, Dooku, but Thalos has taken you on twice, and you have yet to beat him. Fingers crossed this time is the time he kills you."

Dooku scowled, and I mentally screamed at Boba to stop running his mouth. "I doubt that, Fett. Even if Thalos manages to get to me, I will easily crush him."

"I doubt that very much." Boba retorted, then was cut off by Dooku raising him in the air, choking him.

A strategy droid approached Dooku. "Sir, a fleet of ships have just entered the system. It's the Republic."

.

.

.

.

.

OBI WAN POV:

It had been two hours since we had landed, the Separatists were fighting back furiously. I leapt off a cliff, landing on a crab droid, slicing off it's legs. Anakin landed beside me, decimating a group of super battle droids. Together we thrust out our hands, sending an octuptarra droid to the ground.

Anakin turned to me. "Windu has troops imbedded in a trench a ways into the battlefield, they need back up, but we can't get to them."

I deflected blaster bolt back to it's sender. "I'll make my to them, keep the line…" I was interrupted by a massive explosion. A pair of octuptarra droids, now just barely connected legs, fell to the ground. A sleek black ship descended from the sky, raining missiles on the enemy. Anakin and I exchanged a smile. "Pull back the troops to our main defenses, I think some fireworks are about to begin."

.

.

.

.

.

THALOS POV:

"I'm trusting you with this ship, Chewbacca." I said to the wookiee.

 _Don't worry_. He growled. _She's in good hands._

I nodded, and turned to X. "Make sure the ship stays in one piece, and blow these bitches to hell." I said.

 _ **Don't worry, Thalos. Go get Boba.**_ He whistled.

I walked into the cargo hold with Rena. The explosions and blaster fire was muffled through the walls. I looked at her. "You ready?" I asked.

She nodded, determination in her face. "Hell yeah. Let's scrap these assholes."

I nodded, and checked my gauntlet. The commando droids had compact energy shields on Ryloth, I had modified them to have the generator installed on my gauntlet. It was actually very good at deflecting fire, and it had even held out against Rena's saber.

She unlocked the ramp, and wind gusted past the ship as we flew through the air. I gazed down at the battlefield, growled, and leapt out of the ship, Rena going with me.

I got close to ground, and activated my pack, landing on my knee. Slowly, I stood up, glaring at the mass of droids in front of me.

Rena landed beside me, and we both simultaneously activated our sabers. We ran for the horde, and started hacking.

I went low, slashing in a wide arc in front of me, taking down a group of droids. I took out my blaster, firing at snipers along the side lines. A spider droid went flying through the air, ramming into a group of super battle droids. Rena's work.

Tanks were approaching. I dodged a blast, the ground exploding behind me. I tossed a handful of detonators, and the row of tanks exploded. I flew into the air, drawing my repeater, flying over the horde of droids, zig zagging to avoid their fire, returning fire and decimating them.

I landed on the other side of the now smoking scrap pile, and stood up to face one of the big spider droids. I took my saber, running around the beam it fired, and sliced through one of it's legs. I flew up to the metal orb in the center, cutting off the ray beam, and flying to its other leg, cutting it in half.

As it fell, I landed on top of a tank. I sliced off the top, shooting the droid driving it. I reached in, grasping the controls, and turning it around to face behind it. I jammed the droid into the thrusters, causing the tank to lurch forward. I flew off as it ran over the droids, on it's own rampage until the other tanks turned their fire onto it, exploding my temporary death machine.

I spotted Rena running up the leg of an octuptarra droid, cutting off its blasters, and then it's head. I turned my attention to a row of destroyer droids. I aimed my gauntlet, and fired a missile at the center of the row, and a second later the droids were smoking heaps of scrap.

I spotted three of the Separatist's super tanks emerging from the base. I kneeled down, and entered in a command to my gauntlet, and my pack's missile launched, splitting into three. They each targeted one of the tanks, and zoomed towards them. After a moment, massive explosion rocked the back lines of the droid defense.

A large horde of battle droids marching single file reached my position, all simultaneously beginning to fire at me. I activated the shield, adjusting it to the maximum radius, ducking behind the large orange disc of energy, the bolts hammering against the shield. I ran towards the group, keeping my head low, activating my lightsaber. I reached the horde, and swiped, taking down six of them. I twirled my blade, slicing multiple droids in half. I swung my shield arm, deflecting a rain of fire to the roids beside me. I whipped around, decapitating a pair of droids, then turned back around to slice another in half.

I gritted my teeth as the onslaught of droids continued. I wasn't going to be able to get past them all…

I grinned as blue blaster fire rained down across the droids. The clones covered me, decimating the droid army.

Before the long, the horde was down. I felt sweat running down my face, my body tense. There was still a ways to go before we made it to the gates. Hopefully Boba was taking care of himself.

.

.

.

.

.

BOBA POV:

Dooku had left us with Poggle. I had been strapped to a table with chains.

After Dooku had left the room with Bane, the bug grabbed Ahsoka's arm, dragging her to a table like mine. He clicked in his tongue, I had no clue what he was saying.

He drew a dagger, and pressed it against Ahsoka's throat. I started struggling against my bonds at this. "Don't touch her, you prick!" I yelled.

Poggle clicked angrily, flying over to me. At least I had drawn his attention from Ahsoka. As he neared me, I glared at him. He raised his dagger, and pressed the blade against my chest, running it along, drawing a bloody line. I stared at him the whole time, not giving in to the pain.

As he cut me, I worked at the chains, unlocking them with the laser lockpick I had hidden away in my gauntlet. After a minute, Poggle turned back to Ahsoka, and I sat up and grabbed his neck, putting him in a chokehold. The Geonosians aimed their guns at me, and I held Poggle's own dagger against his throat. "Tell him to release the padawans, and to leave their weapons on the ground." I growled.

Poggle clicked nervously, and the bugs hissed, but complied, removing the padawans' restraints. As soon as the last one was free, I slit Poggle's throat, grabbing a blaster from the floor, and shooting down two of the bugs. Ahsoka kicked down another, Jinx and O-mer doing the same. I snapped the kicked ones' necks. "Come on!" I said. "Let's get out of here."

.

.

.

.

.

MACE POV:

We were surrounded. Echo and Fives were by my side, and only a handful of troopers remained. I turned to Fives. "Have we reestablished communications with Kenobi?"

A super battle droid rounded the corner and he shot it's head. "Negative, the jammer signal is too… too... "

I looked at where he was staring and scowled. Thalos. He and Rena were with a squad of troopers making their way to the main gates. That bounty hunter was causing a lot of strife for the Republic, but I could appreciate the support. "Cover him, stay behind cover. Let him handle the gates." With that, I leapt out to join the fray. I joined the clones, decapitating a spider droid and throwing a group of battle droids to the ground.

I heard a droid come up behind me, and turned to see it's head smoking, Thalos's blaster aiming at where it's head had been. I could feel the glare behind his helmet, but it seemed we had both accepted the need for each other's help. "I'm bringing those gates down, cover me." He growled, and turned to the gates to start setting charges.

I turned to the clones. "You heard him. Keep these droids at bay." I turned to face the oncoming onslaught. I hoped to God Skywalker and Kenobi weren't wrong about him.

.

.

.

.

.

THALOS POV:

The clones and Windu kept the droids off of me and Rena while we set the charges. Hopefully I could shake up the foundations of the base, a few more detonators scattered around inside and we could bring it down after we were safely out.

Once we finished, I turned to the Republic forces. "Get down!" I shouted, fighting to be heard over the blaster fire. I ran for a fallen tank, Rena diving in behind me. Once I saw that everyone was safely behind cover, I pressed the trigger. I barely heard the explosion, a deafening ringing almost immediately filling my head as shrapnel and fire rained over our heads. I switched on thermal vision, a thick cloud of dust had filled the area. Rena grasped my hand, and I led her to the gate. I grinned as I saw the heat signatures of the Geonosians scattering and flying in a blind panic. Once we made it inside, I scanned the area and spotted a small corridor. The dust was much less thick here, so Rena let me go and I switched my visors back to normal.

Rena turned to me. "Alright, we're inside. What now?"

I gazed around at our surroundings. The hive was completely random, tunnels and holes scattered all around us. Dead Geonosians lay around us, the stench overwhelming. "Now… we navigate the maze until we find Boba and the padawans." She was staring at me with a look of disbelief. "Alright, so I didn't think this far ahead. Any better ideas?"

She looked past me. "We could ask them for help." She said, pointing past me to Mace and the clones. "They've taken this planet twice, they have experience with these hives."

I scowled. She was right, but I that didn't make the situation suck any less. I sighed, and made my way over to Windu. The clones were securing the area, and he turned to face us. "You killed everything in here with that explosion." He said.

"You're welcome." I growled. "I need your help."

He nodded like some kind of wise old monk. I fought the urge to punch his stupid face. "We've navigated these hives before, they generally follow a pattern. We can take you to the area where they keep 'guests' for lack of a better word." He said, looking away and at a hallway. "We need to find them quickly, these hives are dangerous for even the best soldiers. Boba and the younglings may not last long."

"Boba will." I said with absolute certainty. "And so will the younglings, with Tano leading them."

He nodded again. "I hope so. We need to move, my men will take the lead." He turned to two very familiar looking clones. "Echo, Fives. Go with Thalos and his team. The rest of you, split up. We need to cover as much ground as possible. Once you find the padawans and Thalos's people, radio the rest of us. Move out."

I smiled as the two cones walked up to me. "That's ARC Trooper armor, isn't it?"

Fives nodded. "Sure is. Rose through the ranks, now we're here."

Echo removed his helmet. "Listen, I don't think we ever properly thanked you for what you did for us back at Ryloth."

I smiled at them. "No need. You're good soldiers, it would be terrible if the Republic lost you boys."

They both smiled as they replaced their helmets. "We have a map of the tunnels we've stormed in the past, and as General Windu said they typically follow a pattern. It should be fairly easy to navigate."

I gestured towards the tunnels. "Then by all means, lead the way."

.

.

.

.

.

BOBA POV:

The padawans watched as I strapped on my weapons. It didn't take long, and once I finished we headed out for the tunnels. I glanced at their bare hips. "You guys know how to use blasters?"

"I do." Ahsoka answered. The others shook their heads.

I handed Ahsoka one of my blasters, to her surprise. "I want that back, it was my father's."

She smiled and nodded, then tensed, motioning for me to get down. We complied, and a second later a swarm flew by. In the distance, I heard an alarm. "I think the Republic has breached the gates." She said, smirking.

"And with any luck, my aunt and uncle too." I added. I peered around the corner. "I have absolutely no fucking idea where we are."

"I've been in these hives before." Ahsoka said, walking past me. "I have a fair idea of how to navigate it. Follow me."

I nodded, bringing up the rear as O-mer and Jinx followed behind her. I kept an eye out, making sure no bugs snuck up on us. Eventually, we reached a large cavern. Ahsoka looked around, frowning. "I think…"

I spotted shifting in the shadows and aimed my gauntlet, letting loose a stream of flames. An entire group of Geonosians screeched in pain as they were set ablaze, falling to the ground, screaming. The padawans got into battle stances, and I paled as I saw hundreds of them crawling out of holes, making that awful screeching noise. "Can't outrun them. Going to have to fight." I growled.

Jinx glared at me. "I know you're crazy but come on! That's suicide!"

I ignored him, shooting a bug who leapt towards us. Ahsoka started firing, O-mer and Jinx doing their best to hold back the swarm with the force while Ahsoka and I picked them off. One leapt for her head and I blasted it, then I heard a snap as she force pushed one that had attacked me into a wall.

It seemed like hours as we fought against the horde, but we were being overwhelmed. Slowly the four of us got compressed into a bundle, standing back to back, desperately trying to stay alive. It didn't look like we were going to make it.

Then flames and blue blaster bolts filled the cavern. I saw a pair of blue lightsaber blades start hacking apart the bugs, and soon a green blade joined it. I grinned s my uncle snarled, "Get away from them assholes!"

I joined my aunt and uncle, the three of us falling into a familiar rhythm as we slaughtered the bugs. Thalos tossed Ahsoka Dooku's saber, and she joined in the slashing as two clones backed us up.

The horde was defeated within minutes. Thalos crushed the head of a twitching Geonosian, and turned just in time to catch me as I leapt in to hug him. "I knew you'd find me." I said, laughing.

"And I had a feeling you would have already escaped when I found you." He said, chuckling. He looked at Ahsoka and the padawans. "Glad to see you're all alive. Ahsoka, Anakin asked me to make sure you get back to him." He said, looking at her. "He's outside with the Republic, we're bringing this place down."

She grinned. "Thank you. I, really can't thank you enough."

"Glad to see you're alright, general." One of the clones said. He raised his gauntlet to his face. "General Windu, we found them. All are alive and accounted for, heading for the surface now."

My face darkened as Windu's voice came on, acknowledging he had heard. Thalos gripped my shoulder. "I know. I don't like it either, but he's not an enemy, whether we like it or not. Let's get to the surface and get out of here."

I shook my head. "We can't leave, Bane and Dooku are here."

He grinned. "Let's fix that, then, shall we?" He thought for a moment. "Bane's going to bail once he finds out you've escaped and we're winning. I suspect Dooku will too." He got down on a knee to look me in the eye. "You're the one he kidanpped. Go get your revenge, I'm going after Dooku."

I nodded. "Will do. I've been itching for some payback."

He clapped my shoulder, then turned to Rena. "Rena, do me a favor and make sure Ahsoka and the padawans get to Anakin. I think they'll need you topside."

She shook her head. "Not a chance, I'm going with you to face Dooku."

He gripped her shoulder, and I saw her face turn angry. "Rena…"

"We're partners. We fight together, we die together." She interrupted. "I'm not letting you fight him alone."

He looked at her, then sighed. "Fine. But I promised Anakin I'd make sure she got back safely, so let's do that first."

She nodded, then turned to the others. "We don't have a lot of time, so let's double time it. Move out!"

.

.

.

.

.

THALOS POV:

I brought up the rear as we ran for the surface. The bugs seemed to have cleared out to go fight outside, so we made excellent time. We made it to the top, and ran for the gate. I braced myself for the shitstorm that was sure to follow what I did next.

Once Rena and the others were through, I ran to the panel next to the door, and to Rena's outrage, activated the ray shield and smashed the panel.

I averted my gaze from her pissed of face. "What the fuck Thalos! I told you I'm going with you!"

"This is personal, Rena. I need you to make sure the padawans get to safety and to help Boba with Bane." I smiled at her. "I'll be fine." I ignored her cries of anger as I raan back into the tunnels. _I'm coming for you, Dooku._

.

.

.

.

.

BOBA POV:

Rena smashed her fist against the ray shield. She was seriously pissed off. She glanced at me. "Can you handle Bane?"

I nodded, but before I could speak Ahsoka spoke up. "He won't be alone. I'm going too." I was about to argue when she cut me off. "He kidnapped me too, and I have multiple scores with him to settle."

I grinned. "Alright. Then let's go kick his ass."

Echo turned to O-mer and Jinx. "You two come with me and Fives, we'll escort you to safety."

They nodded, then turned to Ahsoka. They didn't speak, but the three hugged goodbye. "Don't die." O-mer whispered.

"I won't." She responded. She watched as they left, then turned to me, grinning. "Alright, let's kick that Duros's ass."

.

.

.

.

.

Rena interrogated one of the droids for Bane's location. It didn't take long for him to crack, my aunt was even more terrifying when she was angry.

Ahsoka and I crept through the base, nearly all the Separatist forces had run outside to fight, so it didn't take long to reach the landing pad where Bane's ship was located.

He was barking out orders to droids, refueling his ship as he loaded it full of cargo. I eyed the fuel pump, aimed my blaster, and fired. A massive explosion rocked the platform, and I activated the thermal vision to locate Bane. I narrowed my eyes. His heat signature wasn't anywhere to be found… where the hell did he go?

Ahsoka let out a cry of surprise as she was kicked out onto the now fiery platform, and I felt a boot connect with my back and I went sprawling after her. I turned to see Bane aim his dual pistols and fire, just narrowly dodging as Ahsoka and I ran for cover. Bane activated his rocket boots, following us inside the hangar. "You want a fight kid? Come on and get it!" he growled, firing after us. Ahsoka and I shared a glance, nodded, and split off in two directions. I ran down a corridor, trying to lose him. The roar of his boots subsided, followed by silence. I stopped running, following Thalos's lesson on how to walk without making any sounds. The hangar was eerily silent as I stalked the aisles of shelves. Once or twice I thought i caught a flash of orange and white, Ahsoka disappearing almost immediately. But no sign of Bane. I switched back to thermal vision, peering around every corner before advancing. This had become a battle of stealth, and there was no way to tell who was winning. I spotted an alcove up above. High enough for scoping out the hangar, not too high that I would definitely be seen climbing up to it. I took a quick look behind me, then silently but quickly started climbing the shelves. It took a minute, but I reached the alcove. I looked out at the hangar, and saw a lone signature on the other side. Ahsoka, not tall enough to be Bane. So where was he? I cursed under my breath, that coward hadn't left and escaped had he?!

My question was answered when I felt a stabbing pain in my shoulder as a baster bolt hit me. I couldn't stop the cry of pain as I fell out of the alcove, just barely activating my pack in time before I slammed into the ground. I scrambled to my feet, narrowly missing a bolt that slammed into the ground where I had been laying a second before. I spotted Bane on the top of a shelf, and fired wildly at him, all I needed was a few seconds of him staying down to hide. I ducked behind a shelf, and heart the slapping of Bane's boots on the cement behind me. I stayed in place, waiting, waiting… he rounded the corner, and I tackled him, wrapping my hands around his throat. He laughed, grabbing my arm and pressing a button. I yelled as electricity ran through my body, and I let go of his neck, falling to the ground smoking as he rose to his feet. He smirked as he aimed his blaster at my head. "Tough luck, kiddo. This ends now." He snarled, and started to depress the trigger. I squinted my eyes shut, then opened them when I heard the gun go off, but I wasn't dead. Ahsoka had jumped in and kicked the gun away, and was now engaging in a frantic martial arts battle with Bane. I scowled, getting up and ejecting my gauntlet's vibroblades. I swiped at him, drawing a gash across his stomach. He growled, kicking out at me, and opening himself up to a punch from Ahsoka. He drew a dagger, and started slashing furiously at us, leaving no openings. Ahsoka and I were forced to go on the defensive.

Blaster fire overcame us, and I turned to see battle droids advancing in a soldier line. Ahsoka and I fell back, Bane hot on our tails. I turned to her, shouting to be heard. "Take care of the battle droids, keep them off of me! Bane's mine!"

She nodded, jumping to the side of a wall and doing an acrobatic flip to the shelves above. I turned to face Bane, and kicked out as he reached me. He grabbed my foot and threw me into a shelf, knocking the wind out of me. I gasped for air as Bane stalked towards me. "Did you really think a squirt like yourself could beat the best bounty hunter in the galaxy? Game over, little Boba."

I glared at him. "Best bounty hunter my ass. We both know who the best of the best is." He growled, grabbing my throat and strangling. He started laughing, unaware of my arm slowly moving into position as I struggled to breathe. He gasped, and I smiled triumphantly as I plunged my vibro blade into his side. He grabbed his side as I dropped to the floor, and tackled him. I positioned my blade over his eye. "See you in Hell." I growled, and pierced his eye. He didn't get a chance to scream as I punctured his head, drawing my blade back out as it dropped with green blood. I wiped it on his clothes, turning to see Ahsoka slowly beating down the droids. Now we had to get out of here before the Republic brought the whole place down.

.

.

.

.

.

THALOS POV:

I knew Dooku was waiting for me. The gut feeling aside, entire swarms of Geonosians saw me as I walked the halls, but didn't attack. They just sat to the side, watching me. Which meant I was walking into an ambush.

But I didn't care. Dooku would fall this time, the bastard had evaded death for long enough now. I approached a large set of doors. I could feel him behind them, waiting for me. I grinned. It would be rude to keep the count waiting.

I kicked the doors open stalking through them out onto a large platform. The battle between the Republic and the Separatists wore on beyond the platform. And Dooku stood right smack dob in the middle, smirking as he waited patiently for me to approach. "Ah, Thalos. What a pleasant surprise."

Screw pleasantries. I drew my blaster and fired, and he whipped out his saber and deflected it in a flash. His smile turned into a scowl as he went into defensive mode as I unrelentingly fired as I advanced, drawing my lightsaber into my other hand and igniting it. Once I got close enough, I put away the blaster and activated my shield, launching into a powerful downward slash. He evaded, going for a stab. I jumped back, parrying his attack and going for another slash. He blocked, pushing my hand to the side and whipping his blade forward in an attempt to cut my gut.

I jumped back again, scowling. I went into a flurry of attacks, but he matched my every move. I growled in frustration, going for powerful attacks rather than quick and precise ones. He found and opening, and grazed my leg, drawing a hiss from me. He force pushed me into a wall, and then let the lightning fly. I screamed, writhing as he electrocuted me. The electricity subsided, leaving me gasping as he approached me. He grinned in triumph, holding the tip of his saber just under my chin. "You fought valiantly, Fett. Any last words?" I glared at him as I struggled to my feet, refusing to yield to him. I let out a cry as he forced me back onto the ground. "Don't be stupid. You've lost." he taunted.

"I've only lost when I lay dead on the floor. I will kill you, or die fighting." I growled, lunging for him. He grinned, drawing back his saber for the killing blow. I closed my eyes as I was unable to stop my momentum, waiting for the searing blackness of death.

I heard a clash, and opened my eyes to sparks flying, two blue blades blocking the red from my face, and at the end of those blades a very pissed off Rena. "Get away from my husband, asshole." she growled, shoving the blades away, and I caught a glimpse of a shocked Dooku. Rena roared, going into attack mode. She launched into a flurry of blue light and acrobatics, coming at the Count from all directions, unrelenting. She backed away, drew back her hands, and thrust them forward. I cheered as Dooku went flying backwards, slamming into the side of his ship and falling to the ground gasping. I watched as rena lifted her hands, and six other ships on the platform rose into the air. She threw her hands downward, and Dooku was barely able to leap out of the way as all six ships slammed into the area he had been in before, a massive explosion scorching the platform. I scrambled to my feet, grabbing my saber and running up to Rena. She glared at me, and I averted my eyes. "Yeah, I know, I'm in trouble. But, thank you." I said, looking at her with the most loving gaze I could muster.

She rolled her eyes, sighing but smiling. "Let's kick his ass together, partner."

I grinned, turning my attention back to Dooku, who was getting to his feet, scowling. Rena and I nodded at each other, and charged, me heading for his right, she his left. Rena reached him first, going for a powerful downward slash. He parried this, immediately turning to block my stab. Rena and I moved in harmony, attacking at once, not giving him a chance to attack. He desperately defended against us, parrying and blocking as we slashed and stabbed. Suddenly, he let out a cry of rage, jumping back and thrusting out his hands. Lightning flew from his fingers, enveloping the two of us. We screamed, the scorching pain unbearable. Rena shakingly held out a hand, and a rock flew towards Dooku, distracting him for just a moment, long enough for Rena and i to get back on our feet and start running for him. Rena went ahead of me as I drew my blaster and started firing. Dooku knocked away the bolts, but to my frustration was still able to simultaneously block Rena's attack. An idea struck me, a tactic Rena and I had come up with a few weeks ago but hadn't tried yet. "Rena!"

She glanced at me, in time to see me switch my aim to her, and understood as I shot her. She turned to knock it away, batting the bolt in Dooku's direction with her saber. It worked, he was caught off guard from the attack and the bolt slammed into his side, drawing a satisfying shout of pain from him. He growled, getting back up. Rena went for a killing blow, and to my horror, he ducked and plunged his blade through her. I screamed as the blade protruded from her back, her gasping as she fell to the ground.

I roared, tackling him and knocking away his saber, beating him furiously. I knelt over him, bloodied and battered, drawing my dagger. "End of the line, Dooku." I growled. I rose my hand, and brought it down as an explosion rocked the platform. Rocks and just started flying, the platform shaking as if it were in an earthquake. The damn place was falling apart!

Dooku took the opportunity to kick out at me, taking off for the side of the platform. By the time I had drawn my blaster, he had jumped over the side.

I felt fury boil up inside of me, and I couldn't prevent the scream that erupted from my throat. " _DOOKU!_ " I roared, pounding my fist against the ground. I was reminded of Rena by her groan, and it hit me that she had to be gotten out of here. I scooped her up, carrying her bridal style to the edge of the platform. I rose my comm to my mouth, shouting into it. "X! Get a bead on my location, I need extraction. Now!"

 _ **On it, Thalos. I see you.**_ he chirped back. I jet packed off of the edge as it started falling, spotting the Reaper flying towards us. The docking bay door opened, and the ship hovered long enough for me to fly Rena and I inside. I glared at the place where Dooku had disappeared. "Get us to the Republic forces, Rena needs medical attention."

.

.

.

.

.

The attack on Geonosis had been a success, Poggle the Lesser and Cad Bane lay dead, Dooku fled, the padawans and Boba rescued, and a hive decimated. Medical droids had immediately taken Rena to work on her. I wasn't allowed to be in the room as they operated, but I was welcomed into Skywalker's Republic cruiser, and waited out in the waiting area.

Boba and X stayed with me, the three of us sitting on a bench as we watched clones and officers go by. I glanced up as Skywalker and his apprentice approached us, Kenobi following. "Any news?" Kenobi asked as they reached us.

I shook my head. "These medical droids are hardasses, they won't tell us shit."

The three of them sat on the bench next to us. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Anakin assured us. "We have the best resources at our disposal."

I grunted, staring at the door that she would hopefully come walking through at any minute. "No luck on catching Dooku?"

"None. He completely vanished." Anakin answered, his voice growing dark and angry.

"We'll get him eventually." Ahsoka piped up. "He can't evade us forever."

None of us responded. Silence filled the air for a full minute before Kenobi spoke up. "Thalos, Anakin and I have been able to do something for you. If you accept, you'll have the chance to get the Republic off your back, and hopefully on your side." I raised my eyebrow at this, Boba leaning forward to listen as well. "A number of Senators have been pushing for a trial. On whether or not you and your team should get a pardon for your crimes."

I scoffed. "Why the hell would they want to pardon me?"

"Thalos, this war is dragging on for too long, too many people are suffering. It's mostly for politics, but also to help bring an end to the war. We can't exactly hire a bounty hunter such as yourself to fight for us, that would bring heavy political repercussions. But with everything you've done to help the Republic, if you were to become a willing ally to us, we could end the war much quicker with someone with your skill set." he explained. "We're heading to Coruscant now, you can either come with us, and try to redeem yourself, or you can leave once Rena is out of surgery and keep the Republic as an official enemy."

Boba glanced up at me. "What are we going to do?"

I thought. Kenobi and Skywalker were giving me a chance to redeem myself. Problem was, I literally could not possibly care less about what the Republic thinks of me. And I stand by everything I've done, it sounded like I and the others would have to… apologize, or recant or whatever. And there was no way in Hell I was going to do that.

"I know what you're thinking. I know you're proud man, a man of honor. No one is expecting you to apologize, this will be about defending your actions. Please, do this if not for yourself than for your family. You have the chance to remove yourself from the criminal database, you can live without running from the law." Anakin persuaded.

I got up to look at them both. "We all know that it won't last, Kenobi. No matter what light you shine me in, my activities are illegal. My entire lifestyle is illegal. And I'm going to keep doing what I do. Whether I like it or not, I'm a part of the criminal underworld. I'm a murderer, a kidnapper, I've gained access to restricted files, poked my head where I shouldn't. And I own all that. I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not." I stated. I looked Kenobi in the eye. "You're only setting us up for disappointment."

"Maybe, but is it not worth a try?" He asked sagely. "I'm not asking you to be someone you're not. I'm asking you to stand in the light and defend yourself. That's all."

All their eyes were on me. I couldn't read Boba's face, so I had no idea where he stood on this. I looked back at Kenobi. "Give me… give me a minute. Boba, X, over here." They got up and followed me to a corner, where I turned to them. "I want to know where you stand on this, I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do."

Boba looked down as he thought. "I… I don't know. I know you don't like the Republic, neither do I. Dad didn't either. It seems like if we do this, we'll be going against what we believe in, right?"

I glanced over at Anakin and Obi Wan. "That depends on if whether or not our beliefs are starting to change."

 _ **I say go for it. There's no harm done if we it doesn't work out.**_ X chirped.

"That's true." Boba commented. "I trust your judgement, Thalos. If you think we should do it, then we should." I glanced at the medical bay doors, I really didn't want to make this decision without her. Boba seemed to read my mind. "Aunt Rena would say the same thing. You're like our leader, we trust you."

I looked back at Obi Wan, who was watching us expectantly. I sighed, walking over to him. "I have some rules. I'm not going to try and twist my actions into something they're not. I'm not going to lie, I'm not going to act different. I'm going to be myself, as will my team, and the Senate can judge us on who we really are."

Kenobi grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come on, we need to prepare your defense."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Again, I will NOT be abandoning this story, I've just been busy. Thanks for reading, review!**


	19. Episode 18

Hello readers! This is another one-shot I wanted to write that I feel is important to write.

Disclaimer: I only own Thalos.

.

.

.

.

.

JANGO POV:

I looked out at the stormy skies of Kamino. I hadn't been here for very long, but I was already getting used to, perhaps even find of, the violent but still somehow peaceful constant storms.

My comlink beeped, and I raised it to my face. "Thalos?"

"I'm pulling into the system now." Came his graveled voice. "So can you tell me now why I'm coming all the way out here to Kamino?"

"I told you, I can't say anything over comms. Besides, I want to see your face when you see everything." I responded, smiling. "Ask for Lama Su."

"Alright. Landing now." He said, raising his voice. I could hear the storm in the background. "God, is it always crappy weather here?"

I laughed. "Yeah. You get used to it."

I could imagine his grumbling. Thalos always hated the rain. It was only a minute before I heard the door open and my brother pulled me into a hug. "It's been too long, Jango." He said, smiling as he removed his helmet.

My eyes trailed over his battered armor. "It has. Are you ever going to clean your armor?"

He grinned. "Battle scars, my friend. And I do take care of it. But these scratches and dents and chips are stories. Your shiny and polished armor may be pretty, but it isn't as intimidating."

"Says you." I responded, smiling.

He held up his helmet. "These scratches across my visor? A memento to that bar fight we got in with ten Trandoshans."

I rolled my eyes. "As I recall, it was five."

He shrugged. "Ten makes for a better story." He set his helmet on the window sill as he followed me to the closed window on the other side of the room. "Now, seriously, what's going on?"

I smiled, and pressed a button. He watched as the panel rolled up, then his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. Hundreds upon hundreds of fetal clones were rolling by in their incubation chambers. "Thalos, I have been selected for a special project. These… are clones."

He pressed his hands against the glass, speechless as he watched the clones go by. "These… these are all clones… of you?"

I nodded. "Yes. I was selected as the template. This is a secret army for the Republic."

He glanced at me. "This… doesn't bother you? The fact that there's going to be hundreds of copies of you running around?"

I shook my head. "Not really, no. The pay is excellent. Also, it's eventually going to reach the billions." I glanced sideways at him. "But this isn't the best part. Follow me." He complied, looking out at the clones as I led him down the hallways to a special room. I opened the door, and inside was a single incubation chamber. I led him over to it. "The clones are genetically altered to grow at an increased rate, but I requested a single unaltered clone as part of the deal." I beamed at him, pointing at the growing baby. "Thalos, that is Boba Fett. You're going to be an uncle."

He stared in disbelief at the baby. Then he broke into a grin, turning to me. "Jango, that's great!" He laughed, clapping me on the shoulder. "You're going to be a father!"

I nodded, staring at the incubator with pride. "Yeah, I am." We stood in silence as I selected my next words. Now came the hard part. Dooku had sworn me to secrecy, no one was to know he was the one to approach me for the project. As much as I hated it, I had to let Thalos think that the clones were a Republic project. But I had to tell him I was working with Dooku. "Thalos, there's something else." I took a deep breath as he glanced curiously at me. Best to get it out. "I… have accepted another offer. By Count Dooku. I'm working with him on a top secret project that I'm forbidden from saying anything about."

I felt my heart clench as he turned in shock to me. "Dooku? That guy who betrayed the Jedi? Who led the task force that killed our men?!"

"I know, I know. I know you don't like him…"

"Don't like him? Jango, he's a traitor. He…"

"Offered me a very generous sum of money." I interrupted. "Thalos, I know about your feelings. And it hurts me to have to do it." I looked at him head on. "But I've told you before that in this business, sometimes you need to set feelings aside. This is why you're struggling to get by, you're not making enough. And it doesn't help that you refuse any money I offer you." I gripped his shoulder. "Thalos, I can talk him into including you, if you accept. I want to see you succeed."

He sighed, then smiled wryly at me. "Jango, I appreciate that. Really I do. But I can't do that. I can't set feelings aside, I can't do things I think are wrong. I seriously think you're making a mistake… but I'll support you." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "You and I have always been there for each other, and now won't be any different. No matter what happens, we're brothers." He grinned. "And I'm doing fine, really. I making enough to live."

"You'd make more if you accepted more jobs." I said, but I returned his smile. "Thank you, Thalos. I don't know what I'd do without your support." He opened his mouth. "Joking aside. I mean it, Thalos. You've helped me through all these years, always had my back. I couldn't ask for a better brother."

He smiled softly. "Neither could I." He chuckled. "You've always been more of a realist."

"The idealists need the realists to keep them from going too high." I said, grinning.

"And the realists need the idealists to get them off the ground." He countered. "Seriously, though. I'll always be here for you. Just… be careful. I don't trust Dooku."

"I will." I responded, patting his back as we turned back to the incubator. This had gone well, to my relief. Thalos and I have carried each other all our lives, I couldn't stand the thought of not having his support through this. "So, what's new with you?"

His face flushed a little to my surprise. "Actually, I… met a girl. Rena Li"

I grinned. "Is that so? Is she good looking?"

"Sexy as hell. And sassy, and badass, and funny. She's another bounty hunter, I met her after she killed Silo. The rodian I've been hunting."

I raised my eyebrow. "I would think that would piss you off. You've been tracking him for weeks."

"It did, at first. But she's so… I don't even know the right words. She's awesome." He grinned. "She's a togruta."

"A togruta?" I laughed. "You lucked out, you've always had a thing for them."

"Who doesn't love a good cross species relationship? It's hot." He responded, grinning. "She and X are actually here with me. You wanna meet her?"

"I'd love to." I replied, following him out of the room. "You said she's another bounty hunter?"

"Yeah, and get this. She actually used to be a Jedi. She left the Order when she was young, but she still has her lightsabers." He said.

"Did she say why she left?" I asked. "Jedi aren't exactly fond of us bounty hunters."

"Didn't say, didn't ask. It has to be personal, so I figure if this goes well she'll tell me when she's ready. Besides, she's definitely not a Jedi any more. I managed to find a girl who's just as fierce as I am. She decapitated a couple of rodians, and just yesterday on Coruscant someone tried to mug us and she force choked him." He grinned. "And she's freaky in bed, too."

I laughed. "Well, she's a lucky lady." I smiled as he led me into the room where she and X were, and that smile grew as she turned and pulled him into a kiss. Maybe Boba would get an aunt along with an uncle. This couldn't have possibly gone better. "Rena, I presume? Jango Fett. I'm Thalos's brother."

.

.

.

.

.

 **That's all folks! Next chapter will be the Trial!**


End file.
